Taiikusai
by tsusami
Summary: AU A bet, a rival, and some not so secret crushes- sports day is for more than classroom competition- Naru/Gaa, Sasu/Naru one-sided , neji/tema
1. The bet

**Taiikusai 01**

He could smell the miso emanating from the contents of the pot sitting on the stove. Naruto slapped his 500 yen coin down on the wooden counter. He hunched over, lowering his head to peer through the low, square window affording him a view of the large kitchen. "Ne, ne, obasan! How about some ramen?"

The school cook released the small pan simmering over a high flame. She turned and glared at Naruto from behind the lunch counter, one hand on her apron clad hip. "How about you read the menu?" she pointed up with one finger at the ceiling. "You want soba or udon?"

Naruto pouted, ignoring the large white sign above the window. He knew the list by heart already, shifting from one foot to the next while the growing line behind him murmured impatiently. "But you KNOW I only eat raaaamen!" he drawled, giving her what he hoped was a sufficiently pitiful expression.

A smile broke out and she turned, shaking her head slightly. "Fine, fine. One miso ramen coming up. But don't blame me when you get scurvy." She grabbed a strainer full of a small clump of noodles from a bowl placed on the counter. She lowered it into the boiling water on the stove, tossing the noodles with a well practiced flick of her wrist. Naruto chuckled and grinned like a maniac as he watched. He knew she always prepared a bowl especially for him, but she refused to admit that her supposedly old wrinkled heart was capable of such kindness. Instead, they indulged in this cat and mouse routine daily and though she always complained when he asked for ramen, he noticed that she would pull out a special pack of noodles every time he showed up in line and set it aside on the counter where she would not touch it until he reached the front.

In precious few minutes, Naruto had a piping hot bowl of ramen and he grinned at her, nodding perceptibly as she handed back the change. He wasn't sure there was an agreed price for ramen and she never told him and he never questioned the amount of change he received. And if he received a few more coins sometimes than at others, he knew better than to ask. He took it with one hand while he grabbed a pair of chopsticks from the old cup now used as a holder next to the window and placed it in his mouth. Chopsticks safely secured between his teeth, he clung to his change and the bowl with both hands and plunked himself down at an empty table.

"Itadakimaaasu!" he shouted, clapping his chopsticks together with both hands. He pulled them apart with a snap, and smiled as he pulled up the first tangle of steaming noodles.

A young man with a ponytail strolled up to the table, one finger in his ear. "Can't you do anything quietly?" Shikamaru slid onto the bench, his other hand setting down his boxed lunch with a thump.

"SLUUUURP!" Naruto sucked up the noodles, almost choking when he realized he had overdone it a little.

"Never mind. Don't even try answering with your mouth full. It's bad enough listening to you eat," Shikamaru said. He untied the small knot in the plain green fabric wrapped around it. He pulled away the material and uncovered the plain brown bento box he brought to school daily.

"Dun ya haf cowds ta vat?" Naruto mumbled around his chopsticks.

"You want to try that again in something human?" Shikamaru said, raising an eyebrow. He slid the chopstick case open and pulled out two black sticks.

Sip. Sloop. Sluuuuurp. Naruto chewed hurriedly before gulping down the large mass.

"I said, don't you have clouds to watch?" he smiled.

Shikamaru grimaced. "I would, except Ino caught on. Stupid Chouji ratted me out for a candy bar. Now the first place she looks for me is on the roof. You're so lucky you didn't get stuck on her committee." He rolled his eyes, pulling off the lid of the first box and picking at a small octopus shaped sausage.

Naruto snorted. "Try listening to how stupid you are daily from Sakura and not feeling dignified enough to be told so by Sasuke." Naruto attacked his noodles again, frowning when his chopsticks grabbed fiercely enough to slice the noodles.

"The things we gotta do for school spirit. Che. Pain in the ass," Shikamaru muttered. He picked up a rice ball with one hand and took a rather savage bite from the top.

"Yeah, what's up with that? I just wanna get to the competition already! Who cares about the dancing! Let's get to the ass kicking!" Naruto's fist tightened around his chopsticks.

"Yeah, well, you'll have some competition from what I hear. We may have Sasuke and Neji on our side, but Gaara is on team Suna."

Naruto scrunched his face and scratched his cheek.

"His siblings too."

Naruto cringed.

"Who came up with that scheme anyway?" Shikamaru continued. "Team Konoha..Leaf. It doesn't scream _I'll kick your ass_ now does it?"

"It's better than A,B,C?" Naruto suggested.

Shikamaru didn't look convinced.

"SHIKAMARU!" An indignant blonde slammed her hand onto the table, tapping her foot impatiently. "I've been looking ALL over for you! Oh, hello Naruto," Ino paused. Her eyes swept the table before turning to look around the cafeteria. "Is your teammate Sasuke around?" she said sweetly. Naruto stuffed a mouthful of noodles into his mouth shook his head. "Perhaps later then. And as for YOU!" she spun her head around, her full wrath returning, "we still need to compile the list of runners for the long distance race AND the three legged race, AND.."

"Fine, fine I get it," Shikarmaru said, slamming the lid onto his bento box with more force then was necessary. He pressed one hand against the table and he rose from the bench. "Che. SUCH a pain." Shikamaru begrudgingly threw his legs over the bench slowly and gave Naruto one of those "shoot me" looks. "Catch you later, Naruto."

Naruto waved meekly with one hand, his mouth strategically still full and thanked his lucky stars that he _was _on Sakura's team. A few cold shoulders and insults seemed like nothing against Ino's nagging.

-

The one advantage to having a last name near the top of the alphabet was that it meant having a seat by the window. Every year the teachers arranged the class in alpahetical order: first the boys, then the girls, twisting around the room. And like clockwork, it meant that Naruto could always look forward to a seat with a view.

However, it also meant that the famed over achiever and pain in the ass class leader, Uchiha Sasuke, sat behind him. Said class leader found it particularly offensive when other students failed to follow his oh so perfect example and would not allow Naruto to sleep in class. After a few harsh jabs in the back, discreet kicks to his chair or, his favorite, well aimed projectiles targeting annoyingly sensitive places, Naruto had learned his lesson well. So instead, he did the next best thing. He stared out the window.

He could stare straight across the courtyard from his homeroom on the second floor directly into the teacher's office where he was certain it wasn't a text book Kakashi-sensei was studying so intently. Tsunade hag sat at her desk at the head of the office and worked through the phenomenal stack of papers that accumulated there. He would make sure to visit her after school because as much as she complained he was certain she enjoyed the distraction. As the first female vice principal of Konoha Gakuin, she sure acted tough, but Naruto had quickly discovered that she was a total softy underneath it all.

He pondered the wisdom of asking her to eliminate the school uniform policy when he felt a familiar jab at the center of his back.

"Stand," Sasuke grit out in what could barely pass as a polite tone.

Naruto looked around hurriedly and realized that he was the only one not standing. Sheepishly, he pushed away his chair and straightened himself out.

"Bow," Sasuke instructed and the whole class lowered their heads, bent at the waist. Asuma-sensei grinned and strolled out of the room. As soon as the classroom door rattled shut, Naruto sunk into his chair and gathered up his things. He stood quickly from his chair only to be dragged back into it by a hand latched onto his shirt.

"We need to discuss the designs for the signboard." Sakura's green eyes bore down on him. She released his shirt and crossed her arms over her chest. Naruto tried not to leer when this small gesture emphasized her modest breasts.

He forced his eyes above her neck. "How about you give me the paint and I take care of it, Pollock style?" he grinned.

"Cuz the administration loved it the last time you did that, dobe," Sasuke said. Naruto turned in his chair to scowl at him.

"How about... wait, you know who Pollock is?" Sakura leaned back, impressed.

"Who do you think was my inspiration for the founder's mural job I did?" Naruto winked.

"I thought that was to eliminate prints..." she pursed her lips together. "But honestly, we're not going to win that way."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just running to see Tsunade-hag. I'll see you in the art room at 4?" he rose from his chair, pressing past Sakura. She rolled her eyes, but her head dipped in what he chose to accept as a nod. Naruto smiled and waved over his shoulder as he dashed for the door. He sprinted down the hall, making a left at the boy's restroom to barrel down the bridge connecting the two buildings. He made it down to the south building, but before he could round the corner to the teacher's office the disciplinarian, whose office was so conveniently located next door, stuck his head out of his office.

"NARUTO!" A familiar scarred brown nose was presently wrinkled in a frown.

Naruto skidded to a halt, the soles of his sneakers squeaking against the linoleum floor. "Good afternoon Iruka-sensei. How may I help you?" he said. He smiled what he hoped, was his most genuine, "I'm a little angel" smile.

"Don't give me that look! Look at your uniform! I told you to stop wearing that ridiculous orange tie! and where is your coat? And are you dying your hair!?" Iruka stepped away from his office, brown eyes scanning Naruto's appearace with ill-concealed disapproval.

"It's too hot for a coat!" Naruto whined, "and you know my hair is natural! You think I'm motivated enough to dye my hair every week?"

Iruka's expression relaxed. He released a sigh and nodded. "That's true...I mean, of course you are!" He paused, glancing away. "Um. Just try not to wear the orange tie anymore, okay?"

"I'll try Iruka-sensei." Naruto winked. "Catch you later dattebayo!" He sped down the rest of the hall before Iruka could remember anything else to complain about. He slipped past the few students milling around the office and burst through the doors without fear of people standing on the other side. "Shitsurei shimaaaaaasu!" he yelled, gathering a series of startled looks from the swiveling heads of nearly every person inside.

Naruto froze, his smile fading when he recognized one of them in particular.

"Loud as usual, Uzumaki." Naruto felt heat flare in his cheeks, recognizing the smooth voice. Standing in front of Tsunade's desk, gracefully posed despite the ridiculous stack of papers in his hands, was the student president himself. His green eyes twinkled the way they did anytime Sabaku Gaara found something amusing.

Naruto's heart leapt up to his throat. He chuckled nervously while his right hand gravitated to the back of his head;the only tell-tale sign of his awkwardness. "Gaara!" he forced a smile on his face, feeling the corners of his mouth quiver with the effort. "Long time no see!"

The student president took a few steps forward in his direction. "Already lost respect for me?" he said softly. He green eyes narrowed and yet the twinkle was still there.

Naruto lowered his gaze, feeling like his tongue suddenly weight a ton and was embarassed to realize that the burning in his cheeks was most definitely a blush. "Old habits die hard, Gaara-_sempai_," he added softly.

Gaara's lips quirked up in a way that was only too familiar. He turned away, holding out the stack of papers in his hand to Tsunade. "These are the updated student reports. I'll notify you of any upcoming changes in the festival preparations." Gaara gave a curt bow. Tsunade accepted them with a nod. She gave a cursory glance at the top page and dropped them in a box labeled "student council." She nodded at him before going back to whatever file was open on her desk.

Gaara seemed well acquainted with her lack of attention. "Well then, please excuse me," he said, bowing curtly. He turned on his heel, walking in a graceful lope down the small walkway clear of teacher's desks. Naruto held his ground, catching the sideways glance in his direction. "I look forward to the competition. Take care of yourself, Uzumaki-_kun_." The barest hint of a smirk lingered in the corners of his lips.

An old crush he thought had been successfully tamped down came crashing back over him and it took all of his resolve not to close his eyes and shiver. "Er, yeah! You too!" Naruto turned, but Gaara was already out the doors.

Tsunade grinned at him from her desk, a pen twirling in her fingers. "Are you always that eloquent or does Sabaku-kun have some special Uzumaki bane I should know about?"

Naruto's cheeks flared up and he sputtered. "Shut up hag! He's been my sempai ever since middle school! I haven't seen him in awhile." He lowered his gaze to the floor. He crossed his arms against his chest. "It just surprised me."

Tsunade rose from her desk and slid around the large metal monstrosity laden with papers. Her heels clicked against the floor and she leaned forward, flicking his forehead with her middle finger and thumb. "Watch your tone brat," she smiled. "But I'll forgive you your surprise. So which one shocked you more? That you're both at the same high school or that he's the youngest student president in the school's history?" Tsunade leered. "And what happened to you, Mr. I'll be school president and make them all bow to me?"

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "You know I stopped saying that when I was twelve. It's Toudai for me now!" Naruto grinned from ear to ear only to have it wiped away when Tsunade whacked him on the head with her folder.

"Then pick up your grades, brat. Your creativity may get you by in English and Art, but your math could use a little more work."

"I KNOW that." He rubbed his head and then rubbed his fingers through his hair trying to fix the damage.

"So then what can I do for you?" She dropped the folder on her desk and slid around, back go her oddly shaped ergonomical chair.

Naruto approached the desk carefully, glancing around, and poking a paper weight that looked something like the glowing crystal in his favorite video game.

"Well, you can eliminate the school uniforms, tell Iruka-sensei that this _is_ my natural hair color and give Uchiha bastard someone else's committee to plague."

Tsunade lifted a brow. "Is that all?" she said, leaning back in her chair. She clasped her hands over her green business jacket, smoothing down the creases of her cream colored blouse. "Absolutely not, I'll give him a word, and deal with it. Will that be all?" she smiled.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "One more thing. Who the hell decided to name our group Konoha Leaf?"

-

Naruto slid the door open, his fingers vibrating with the wood along its bumpy track. He stepped into the art room surveying the canvases, buckets of pain, and half finished works littering the room. His own canvas faced the wall in the corner. Sasuke and Sakura sat at one of the wooden tables, backs hunched over the mass of papers spread out like the evidence of a crime scene.

"The challenge is working our signboard into our theme," Sakura pressed a finger to lips shiny with lip gloss. She picked at an image, turned it on its axis and put it back. "Who the hell came up with leaves anyway?"

Naruto snorted. "Ice prick here did." He dropped his bag onto the table, sending the series of papers fluttering toward the edge.

Sakura's eyes mouth opened and closed as she shot a panicked look at her irritated classmate. "Oh, I didn't mean…" She smiled nervously. "It was a great idea! Really…"

Sasuke glared and turned away from them, stooping to pick up one of the images that managed to escape. "I'd like to see you do better."

Naruto leaned against the table and brought a hand to his chest. "That's why I should have been class leader and not that frigid bastard."

"Naruto!" Sakura smacked his shoulder lightly. "You were _sleeping_ during nominations. You weren't even running in the competition," she reminded him for the umpteenth time.

"Technicalities," Naruto rubbed his shoulder. "I still think I'd do a better job in my sleep."

"Then tell us, dobe. What's your brilliant idea for the signboard?" Sasuke swivelled on his stool, blank expression revealing just how probable Sasuke thought it was that Naruto would have a good idea, or any ideas.

"Anything but ninja. That was _everyone's_ theme last year. Besides, I'm still thinking about it. Waiting for that moment of brilliance to strike! Heehee." Naruto smiled and flashed a peace sign.

"Yeah, well try to slack off and something else will be striking you pretty soon," Sakura muttered, rearranging the images Naruto had managed to upset.

"SAkuraaaa."

"Don't whine Naruto," she picked up a white piece of paper scrawled over in smudged pencil drawing. She held it up to his face close enough that breathing sent the paper fluttering slightly. "What do you think of these designs?"

-

Two hours later and they had accomplished little. When Naruto realized that progress was being measured in the number of ideas they could rule out, he thought it best to stop. He froze when Tsunade's voice crackled over the speaker system, requesting all students to make for home. He glanced at the little hand pointing to six on the round clock, and Naruto, for one, was never more willing to comply with the administration.

He walked with his classmates to the locker room and quickly changed out of his indoor shoes. Shouldering his bag he waved good-bye to Sakura and headed for the front gate. He paused before making it half way down the driveway, waving to a few classmates walking toward the gate. He glanced back over his shoulder and before he had even reached a decision, his feet were carrying him toward the founder's mural—the one he so proudly defaced in his younger days.

Four men held their heads up high. The first two, the original founders, were familiar, yet unknown faces. He always marveled at their being so young and it gave him a sort of hope that he too would accomplish something before he was old and wrinkled. The third face he only knew too well. The familiar wrinkled smiling face of sandaime looked down on him. Naruto smiled in return.

Even now Naruto kind of missed him. The old man had always been kind to Naruto, despite the difficult circumstances. Were it not for him he never would have aimed for the prestigious high school and now that he was here, he couldn't imagine going to any other school.

Naruto's eyes shifted over to the fourth and last face; to the old man himself—Namikaze Minato. His father wasn't one of the founders, but he had been given the honor of holding the position of fourth principal of the prestigious new academy. He was admired, well respected, and hailed as a leader, or at least until the scandal began. Naruto was never sure of the details, but the Sandaime had never expressed anything other than a belief in his father's innocence. And so Naruto did too.

"You look like him." Naruto jumped a little. "I couldn't tell at first, but you've grown. I can see the resemblance now."

Naruto growled and wheeled to tell off the speaker for scaring him, but when he did, the words were caught in his throat.

Naruto swallowed his words with an audible gulp. "Good evening, Gaara-_sempai." _He inclined his head a little in an effort to be polite for once.

Gaara smiled a little, his body turning to face the mural. "You can drop the formality. Tsunade-san isn't around. I know you'd prefer to beat my face to a pulp before showing me any mock respect."

Naruto just barely restrained himself from spitting out a denial.

"It's been awhile," Gaara continued, his green eyes shaded by thick dark lashes. The lifted momentarily as his eyes roved over the mural. "I heard you were here this year and Neji has warned me against repeat performances from our junior high days. Otherwise I would have extended a more personal greeting."

Naruto harrumphed. "Yeah well, I would have rolled around to engage in the usual rough housing, but Umino already has it in for me and Tsunade threatened to kick my ass personally if I got the new school pres suspended. Old hag. She implied it would be _my_ fault."

Gaara smirked. His thumbs hooked into the top of his pockets. "The adults love to see a rebel reformed."

Naruto turned to look at the mural, eyes landing on the sandaime still smiling. "No shit. Next they'll try to get me to follow your oh so perfect example."

He hazarded a glance at his sempai and caught a slight frown. "Not perfect," Gaara's lashes lowered. "Still trying. Some of the more conservative board members still want to revoke my status. A former delinquent and outed homosexual isn't exactly their notion of a school role model."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto extended a hand. He curled his fingers quickly and pulled his hand away before Gaara would notice. He balled his fingers in a fist and held it up in the air. "And if they try to call you a pansy assed fairy, then we can give them a good ass-kicking."

Gaara turned his head and glared. "Uzumaki… _you're_ the only one suicidal enough to call me that."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Well, there's nothing a good ass-whooping can't cure anyways. That's what I always say." He forced a smile, eyes darting to anything but his angry sempai.

Gaara turned, leaning against one leg in a way that stuck out one side of his hip. Naruto was drawn to this small action, noting the way Gaara's shirt was stretched tight against his chest as he crossed his arms. "Hn? Then I guess I'll fix that ego of yours in the tournament." He familiar quirk of lips was back. The challenge had been dropped

"You wish," Naruto grinned, a familiar sense of excitment building. "Who kicked whose ass last time?" he jut out his chin.

Gaara lifted a brow, head tilting as he evaluated Naruto. "Call it a stroke of luck." Gaara took a step forward, close enough for Naruto to realize that his sempai was actually just slightly shorter than he was. He leaned in closer, close enough for Naruto to see how thick his lashes were. "I'm not the same man I used to be."

Naruto gulped. He wished away the burning in his cheeks and kept his fist clenched tight. He plastered an easy grin on his face and let out a high pitched laugh. It sounded frantic even to his own ears. "Wanna bet? I bet I'll beat you in every race we've got!"

By the time he realized what he said it was too late. Gaara was equally surprised. His eyes widened slightly, the curve of his mouth lifting just so. "Care to make a wager on that?"

"Huh?" Naruto said. He was pretty sure gambling of any sort in school was illegal, but this was the school president and more importantly, this was his rival. He quelled his surprise, forcing himself to stand a little straighter. "Sure, but it will be your loss!" he made sure he was standing at his full height, keeping his chin high in his act of bravado. "How much you wanna bet? Sen yen? Ichiman?" he threw out there.

Gaara shook his head. Naruto recognized the grin.

"If I win, you wear a dress at the culture festival. If you win..." he paused, clearing his throat before lifting green eyes to meet his. "well, I guess that's up to you. I suppose if _you_ win, I'll have to do anything you want."

Naruto swallowed. Hard. He was certain that the odd feeling in his stomach had something to do with the racing of his heart. And had it been anyone _but_ Gaara, he would have been certain there was a purr to that "anything." Naruto inhaled sharply and clenched his fingers to remind himself to stay calm.

"You're on raccoon boy!"

Gaara quirked a brow. "Haven't heard that one in awhile," he said, turning away from the mural. "I guess we have a deal," he said, sparing one more look over his shoulder. Naruto grinned weakly and waved him away. He beat a hasty retreat back to the gate, where he clutched his chest and let out a big sigh of relief. He knew he had a big mouth, but sometimes he simply couldn't help himself.

He snuck a peek around the bend to the school entryway where he had stood just minutes before, where he had stood next to his sempai and failed not to notice the form fitting burgundy blazer; the white collar of his pressed shirt bunched near the buttons that fed into snug gray pants.

_Keep it clean Uzumaki,_ he thought to himself before that train of thought could progress further. _The last thing you need right now is a bike ride with a hard on. _Naruto inhaled deeply and willed his body to calm down. He walked toward the bike racks slowly, willing his heartbeat to slow down. He had to go home, he told himself, and train. Yeah. Definitely train.

Naruto unlocked the chain on his bike and pulled it free of the rack. His fingers clenched around the bars with more enthusiasm than he had experienced in some time. This year's taiikusai wasn't just a simple school competition anymore. This time, there was a prize to be won.


	2. Crush

**Taiikusai 02**

Warm hands slid down his slender hips. His breath hitched as he watched them tease their way down with slow deliberation. His eye caught the barest flash of pink--a tongue--near his thigh, but he was otherwise entranced with those hands. Golden skin gleamed against the glow of his own pale skin. His body shivered under the slow descent.

Another dash of pink moved against his skin, so close to the part of his body craving that warm smooth touch. He hissed and silently urged the tongue to keep moving, but soon those warm hands were upon him, stroking up his length while the tongue licked the top.

A sneak attack from both directions.

Blue eyes were watching him, fascination and hunger transforming a usually carefree expression into something animalistic.

He moaned as that pink tongue circled his tip and lips slowly opened.

"Naruto!"

He woke up with a start, alarm screaming at him from the night stand. He slammed it off, still trying to reign in his breathing and wincing when he noticed the sticky sensation in his shorts.

"Ugh. Not again," he muttered, tossing off the sheets. He slid his feet over the bed onto the cold floor, shucking off his boxers and padding his way to the bathroom.

Sasuke stepped into the shower and shivered as the first burst of cold water hit his skin.

-

"Good morning class! I swear I was on time today, but this little old lady almost ran into me on her bike. She ended up flying into the bushes and I had to help her." Kakashi-sensei scratched the back of his head, his black scarf high enough to cover his mouth despite the heat of late spring.

"LIAR! You're ALWAYS late!" Naruto shouted, pointing at him accusingly with a mechanical pencil.

"Glad to see you're awake as usual, Uzumaki-kun. Shall we take roll?" Kakashi picked up the roll book and flipped it open to their home room page.

Sasuke cleared his throat and pushed back his chair to stand. "Excuse me, Kakashi-sensei, but I have already completed the morning duties." He clasped his hands in front of him, expression blank despite his homeroom teacher's smile.

"Thank you, Uchiha-kun," his teacher waved at him, urging him to sit down.

Kin kon kaaan. Sasuke lifted his gaze to the clock above the blackboard. As usual, their homeroom teacher had managed to avoid homeroom. Sasuke sometimes wondered about the policy allowing teacher's to be transferred rather than fired. He wondered how his teacher had managed to teach at Konoha Gakuin for so long.

"Well then, homeroom is dismissed," Kakashi said pleasantly.

Sasuke gathered up his books and calmly made his way to the front. He picked up the roll book offered to him without a word and just as quietly, he shuffled out of the room beyond his lingering classmates. He turned at the boy's bathroom, ignoring the crowds of boys chatting at the entrance. He turned the corner rapidly, only to slow when he noted Neji and Gaara walking in his direction. Sasuke kept his gaze even, making eye contact while his classmates averted their gaze.

"Good morning, Uchiha-kun," Gaara nodded.

Sasuke was silent. He caught Neji's look, the familiar warning in the tightened jaw.

"Morning, Gaara…_kun_," he forced.

"My, Sasuke-kun, you don't _sound_ too good. Anything I can _help_ you with?" Neji asked. Sasuke knew that look. Neji had been kind enough to explain it to him at the beginning of the year. _Start any shit and your ass is grass. _In more eloquent terms, of course. Neji considered it vulgar to curse.

"I'm fine." Sasuke sounded terse in his own ears. "Kakashi-sensei was late again." He threw in a little exasperation just for good measure.

"Very well then. See you at the meeting." Neji nodded. Both parties moved on.

Sasuke exited a scene that to everyone else would appear pleasant enough. Nope, no conflict here. He loosened his grip on the attendance book and quietly continued on his way.

-

Sasuke took his seat in the seminar room, resting his textbooks on the far left corner and his electronic dictionary on the right. He glanced across the room to where Naruto chatted busily with Kiba and Shikamaru. Or rather, Shikamaru zoned out while the other two bantered. They were interrupted when a very tall man with a bowl cut and an ugly green suit burst into the room. Gai-sensei flashed them all a smile that showed too many teeth to make Sasuke comfortable.

"Gooodo morningu kurasu!" his voice boomed in the small room.

"Good morning Gai-senseeeei!" Naruto yelled.

Gai-sensei, paused, delight and surprise on his face. "Hooo! You are very energetic this morning, Naruto-kun. Gureeito! Let's staarto!" Gai picked up a stack of papers and began passing out what was certainly a pop quiz. The man was postively batty over them.

Sasuke would have sighed, but he was supposed to be a model student. Instead, he suppressed the desire to roll his eyes and pulled out a pencil from the blue case in his bag. He eyed Naruto with suspicion, wondering when the famed dead last had become so serious about English, or when he even started to care. He had been taking notes all week, turned in all his homework and even answered questions correctly. Something changed in this past week. Sasuke accepted the pop quz, placing it face down while he glanced over at his loud mouth classmate.

If only he could find out what.

-

Sasuke paused on the next math question. He glanced up at the tuft of blond spikes raised from the head presently resting on the desk in front of him. He had give up on keeping Naruto awake when he realized their homeroom teacher would be late. Again.

He glanced up when he heard the door shake open and his gangly homeroom teacher ducked inside. "Good afternoon class. Sorry. Had to help another student after class and got held up. Here are the notices for this month." Kakashi had a stack of papers in various colors in his hand. He stood at the podium at the front of the classroom, pressing both hands against it as he read from the note on top. "Please note that your first trimester finals are a month from today."

Naruto's head popped up.

"Should any of do poorly, expect to make them up during the summer. Fail your class and you will be removed from your festival committee entirely."

A flicker of something crossed Naruto's down turned eyes. Disappointment? Sasuke filed this away for further investigation.

"As you know, there will be special classes in August to help make up any bad results, but it will cut into club activities. I recommend you try studying now and avoid the situation entirely. I hear Anko-sensei is in charge of the summer sessions this year."

The whole class groaned. Sasuke watched Naruto carefully, waiting for the outburst, but none came. Instead, he calmly raised his hand. "Ano sa ano sa, say we didn't do so well on the midterms. Can we get a tutor from now until finals?"

Sasuke's mouth fell open slightly. Naruto? Asking for help? He seemed unsurprised by the news and Sasuke wondered if it was possible that anyone other than the student council knew of this decision. And then he remembered who was on the council: Neji and more importantly, Gaara.

Sasuke raised his own hand.

"That's fine, Uzumaki," Kakashi said, and then pointed in Sasuke's general direction. "Yes, Uchiha-kun?"

Sasuke lowered his hand, clasping his fingers together over his desk. "I volunteer to be Uzumaki-kun's tutor. We're on the same committee."

Kakashi nodded slowly. "I see. Very well then. Anyone else?"

Sasuke ignored the many stares as every female hand in the class shot up.

-

"You're supposed to use the equation of a line," Sasuke said impatiently, pointing to the example in the book.

Naruto grimaced and threw down his pencil. He picked up his eraser and rubbed away the entire problem. "And how the hell am I supposed to know _that_?" he muttered.

"Not my fault you can't do basic Algebra," Sasuke said, writing out the problem on a scrap piece of paper. He leaned over the desk, angling the book so they both could see it.

"I thought that's what _you're_ here for," Naruto brushed away the eraser shavings and picked up his pencil again. He began rewriting the problem on the dirty paper smudged with too many erasings.

"You asked for a tutor. NOT remedial help," Sasuke reminded him.

Naruto glanced up angrily. "Look bastard! No one ASKED you to help me. That was YOUR brilliant idea! So stop being an asshole and explain it to me!"

"Che." Sasuke shook his head, remembering how Uzumaki could grate on ones nerves like nails on a chalk board. He ran through the calculations more quickly than was perhaps fair, allowing Naruto to watch. It was clear as crystal to him. Why couldn't the thick-headed blonde get it?

"Hold on a minute. Why did you do that?" Naruto's eyes were fixed on the scrap paper.

"Do what?" Sasuke barked back.

Naruto pressed his finger against the paper, the remains of a bitten off nail pointing to a particular line. "This part. Explain."

Sasuke was about to ask if he was serious, but one look at his face and the question died on his lips. Naruto's brows furrowed in concentration. He bit on his pencil, while his eyes expressed the same determination he usually reserved for the basketball court.

He was dead serious.

Sasuke cleared his throat and started to explain from the beginning.

An hour later and Naruto had finally finished his math homework.

Sasuke gathered his books and stuffed them all into his bag. "Sakura expects us to meet tomorrow after school to discuss the sign board designs. We need to decide on a theme soon. The dance committee is relying on us.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Naruto frowned. "I just want to do something… you know… totally awesome?"

"Hn." Sasuke grabbed his pencil case.

"So are we finished?" Naruto glanced up and Sasuke found himself wondering if it was always going to be awkward like this.

"For today. Be ready for Kokugo next time. I'm quizzing you on the new kanji list."

Naruto groaned. "Why on earth do they force us to learn classical Japanese? Not like anyone actually talks like that anymore."

"It's good for you."

Naruto gaped at Sasuke incredulously. "You are one sick and twisted bastard. I bet you get off on how much pain the rest of us are in when you're acing those stupid quizzes." Naruto slammed his book shut.

"So now you're interested in what gets me off?" Sasuke raised a brow, resisting the urge to smile.

Naruto's cheeks flushed and he opened his mouth wordlessly and looked away.

Sasuke smirked inwardly. _Score one for me._

"Don't flatter yourself. I'll leave that to your fangirls!" Naruto pushed away his chair nosily, the legs scraping along the floor. "See you tomorrow." Naruto grabbed his books and hurriedly left the library.

-The Next Day-

Sakura stepped into the art room quietly. "Hey Sasuke-kun," she said without looking, only to pause when the usually inhabited stool was empty.

"Sakura-chaaaan~!" Naruto stepped forward with two arms spread open.

"Naruto? What are you doing in here so early? It's only... 3:45," she said, glancing at the clock. She set her bag on the table, pulling up a stool to sit on.

"I came straight to the art room to work on my painting until you got here. Hehe." His paint smeared hand flew to the back of his head, a shit eating smile plastered to his face.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "What are you hiding, Naruto?"

"Nothing! Can't I be early for once?" he pouted. She hated when he tried to be cutesy with her.

"You're punctual, Sasuke-kun is early, and you're here before he is for once." Her expression grew serious. "You two didn't start fighting again, did you?"

"No no. Things are fine! I'm working on my art project. Don't want to leave it to the last minute. I'm gonna make something so awesome, Kurenai-sensei will be praising me until graduation! You can't leave masterpieces 'til the last minute," he winked.

Sakura peered around him at the canvas still wet with paint. He had added a considerable amount since their class this afternoon. "And since when do you care about turning stuff in on time?" she raised a brow.

Naruto avoided her gaze. "You heard the announcement. I gotta pick up my grades or I can kiss the sports festival good-bye."

Sakura sighed. The quickest way to motivate Naruto was certainly to appeal to his competitive side. She just didn't know how far that extended until now. "I suppose that makes sense," she paused for a moment. "And how _is _tutoring going by the way? Are you two getting along? You have the official Uchiha fan club up in arms. They're taking bets on who can take you out and replace you on the committee."

Naruto gulped. "Aren't YOU in the Uchiha fan club?" He stepped back, holding his arms closer to himself as though she would bite.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That was so 7th grade. I've had time to cool down since then."

Sakura glanced down and the air suddenly felt much heavier than before. Naruto, also seemed to feel the weight of it. But both were too consumed with thought to attempt breaking the growing silence.

Fortunately, both were spared.

"Dobe, why is your hair orange?" Sasuke said from the doorway.

"GYAAAH! SAkuRAA! How can you not TELL me I just put paint in my hair!?"

Sakura burst into giggles. She held her waist while the other held onto the table for support. "Not my fault you're so careless." Sakura smiled to herself and watched as Sasuke sat at the table; his notebooks in tow. Business as usual it seemed.

_You worry too much Sakura_, she thought to hereslf_. Those two will be okay… somehow or other. _

_- _

Naruto let out a big yawn. "Ahhhhhh, I'm beat." He slammed his locker and shifted his bag over his hip.

"Nap time, or will you continue this crazy study streak of yours?" Sakura asked, leaning against the lockers.

Naruto turned to her, sitting himself on the bench while he pulled his laces tight. "You kidding? I gotta trai…ce.. Uh, Trace. That's right!"

"Trace?" Sakura asked.

"Um, my new designs for the sign board. I have to retrace them onto the grid," Naruto said, realizing that she would of course expect to see a design after this. He tried not to grimace.

"Sure, okay," Sakura said. She pushed away from the lockers, and gave Naruto a small wave. "I'll see you later then," she said, glancing at her watch.

"See you later Sakura!" Naruto smiled. She glanced around the locker room and Naruto followed the direction of her gaze.

"If you see Sasuke-kun, tell him I said bye."

"Got it!" Naruto smiled, waving as she left.

Naruto held the smile until she slipped around the building, the expression fading as soon as she was out of sight. "Sorry Sakura. Can't let you in on everything just yet." He sighed and stood up, adjusting the strap of his bag once more.

"Umino-sensei will be pleased to discover that he was right about you dying your hair."

Naruto jumped, nearly losing his bag in the process. "DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE!" Naruto wheeled around and froze. "Oh, hey Neji-sempai. What's up?" he said, willing his still racing heart to calm down.

"Heading home. Same as you," he smiled. "So? Fashion statement?" He touched a lock of Naruto's paint covered hair.

Naruto blushed. "More of an accident really." His fingers pressed against the stiff hair. A few flecks of orange paint came away on his fingers.

"How are the preparations going? Any progress?" he asked.

Naruto grimaced, one finger scratching his cheek. "I think we've eliminated practically every idea out there. Leaves just aren't that exciting."

Neji paused, his light gray eyes half hidden below his lowered lashes. He pressed a finger to his lips. "Well, it doesn't have to be something literally related to leaves. Did you think about that? Sandaime was so proud of his school; he used the kanji for Konoha in some of his children's names. I hear his grandson's name is Konoha-maru."

Somewhere inside, a light bulb went on inside Naruto's head. "Yeah, I've met him. Great kid," he murmured absently.

Neji tilted his head. "Naruto, are you okay?"

"Never better… Thanks Neji-sempai, you're a genius!" Naruto lunged at Neji and embraced him.

"Erm, Naruto, I'm flattered, but you're pulling my hair." Naruto released his sempai, his fingers indeed tugging some of the long, black hair.

"Ahahaha, gomen gomen!" he said, holding his hands up and stepping away cautiously.

"I'm glad I helped." Neji smiled. "Good luck."

"Thanks! Oh… and if you um," Naruto paused, eyes suddenly interested in the tips of his toes, "if see Gaara-sempai," Naruto blushed a little, "tell him I said hi?"

Neji smiled knowingly. "Sure thing. You should drop by the student council office sometime. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you saying so in person."

Naruto flushed and mumbled something unintelligible. He waved to Neji before dashing off for home.

-

Sasuke gripped his hand in one fist. He held his position next to the locker, his body concealed by a well positioned angle. He had heard nothing of the conversation, but it didn't take a genius to interpret the signs. _And here I thought Gaara was the problem, _Sasuke thought.

He clenched his teeth. Suddenly, Neji's odd protectiveness over Naruto, his supposed interest in keeping order made sense. Neji wasn't interested in preventing old conflicts from resurfacing. It was common knowledge that the two had become unexpected allies in their younger days, but now he could he could see the motive. Now it was only too obvious that Neji simply wanted Naruto for himself.

Sasuke watched his sempai calmly change his shoes as though nothing unusual had happened; as though his crush hadn't just thrown himself at him physically; as though he didn't even care.

_You're going down_, Sasuke thought, grabbing his pack and tossing it over his back_. Naruto is mine. _


	3. Confession

Naruto looked around the hallway carefully. It was still early. Most of the students on campus were on the field for morning practice. There was no one in sight.

Taking a deep breath, he paused before the student council room. He tugged on the sliding door and shoved it open.

"SHITSUREI SHIMASU!"

"Good morning, Uzumaki-kun." Cool green eyes smiled at him.

Naruto felt a flutter somewhere in his stomach. "Good morning, Gaara-sempai."

"Did you need help with something?"

"Hehehe. I just stopped by to say…"

"You interrupted a meeting, Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes darted to the other side of the table. Sasuke glared at him, arms folded over his chest. "If you don't need anything, leave."

Naruto froze. :Dammit, of all times to forget that Sasuke is also a council member…:

"Patience, Uchiha-kun. It is the student council's responsibility to serve the students."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and just barely hid his contempt.

"What can we do for you, Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Um… I was just wondering, you know.. um, is Neji-sempai here?"

Gaara looked surprised. "Neji-kun? He isn't here at the moment. He told me he was running late this morning."

"Because that's responsible."

Gaara shot Sasuke a warning glare. Sasuke didn't back down. Naruto grew uncomfortable between them and started backing away towards the door. "I see I've come at a bad time… I'll just…"

-----------------------------------------------

Rattle.

"Sorry I'm late." Neji paused. "Did… I miss something?"

Sasuke and Gaara broke their staring contest.

"Nothing at all." Gaara glanced at Sasuke. "Uzumaki-kun arrived here looking for you, but he hasn't been waiting long. Perhaps you two should take it into the hall."

Neji's gaze lingered between Gaara and Sasuke with uncertainty. He nodded at Gaara's suggestion and grabbed Naruto by the arm. "Let's go Uzumaki."

He guided Naruto out of the room and down the hall. He stopped when they had descended half the staircase.

"What's going on?"

"To be honest… I'm not sure. I stopped by," he hesitated, cheeks growing pink, "just as you suggested yesterday, but I forgot Sasuke-bastard was a member too. He nearly bit off my head just for saying hi."

Neji nodded. That explained the looks between Gaara and Sasuke. Sasuke had never openly insulted or defied Gaara directly, but he certainly wasn't submitting to the student president without a fight.

"I made up the excuse about looking for you just to get Sasuke off my back. He's been acting weird lately."

"How so?"

"Well, I took your advice and asked for a tutor. But then HE had to volunteer. Damn. I was hoping to get Sakura or someone at least cute."

"Sasuke… volunteered? To tutor you?" Neji's brows furrowed in worry. Was Sasuke ignoring his warnings and trying to get back at Naruto? "How long has this been going on?"

"Hrm, today is… Friday? So nearly two weeks now."

"Has he done anything…untoward during these meetings?"

"Huh?"

"Has he exhibited any unusual behavior?"

"He's fine for the most part. An ass, as usual and always insulting, but he's fine until we finish. Usually it's just before I leave when he says something."

Naruto frowned. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Can you think of any examples?"

"Sometimes… it feels like he tries to bring up the past. The time when we were close, in particular." Naruto's face grew dark. "Yesterday he implied that I had a boyfriend. When I laughed at him and tried to make fun, he yelled at me like a jealous girlfriend."

Neji frowned. "He obviously has some misconceptions. But perhaps…" he paused. Do you think he found out about your crush on Gaara?"

"Wha! How did you …"

Neji smiled. "Eyes like a hawk."

Naruto turned an unusual shade of red. "Did you tell?"

"You know I wouldn't. I'll leave that to you."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Neji-sempai."

"Nothing to thank me for. I'm just sorry that I forgot to warn you about the Uchiha potentially being there too."

"Meh, I've faced worse. But damn, those two are scary."

"Haha, I should get back before they kill each other. See you later." He turned to head up the stairs when Naruto tugged on his shirt.

"Hrm?"

"Neji-sempai… are you okay? I just noticed… your neck is bruised. Looks painful…"

Neji blushed. "Just a small accident. That's why I was late this morning." Naruto looked concerned. "Nothing to worry about. My own carelessness." Neji smiled. "You take care." Neji turned back up the stairs when a thought occurred to him. "Oh, and Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you doing anything at lunchtime?"

"Just eating at the cafeteria like I always do."

"How would you like to join me on the roof?"

Naruto grinned.

---------------------------

Neji turned the corner and saw a figure leaning by the door. He could make out a line of wavy red hair and walked just a little bit faster.

"Is there something going on between you and Uzumaki?"

Neji met Gaara's eyes evenly and smiled. "You know me better than that."

Gaara let out a sigh.

"Uchiha has been railing on you since you left. He even told me to keep an eye

on you. Heh. To think he'd try to make me an ally over something stupid like this."

Neji smirked. "Maybe that's not so bad."

Gaara gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if Uchiha thinks that I'm after Naruto, then he might try to get into your good graces. Figures he'd consider any enemy of his enemies his friend. I don't mind playing the bad guy if it means he'll try to get along with you."

Gaara weighed the potential risks of such an endeavor. "Should we tell Uzumaki?"

"What do you think? Think he can manage to play along?"

Gaara lowered his eyes a bit and paused. "I see what you mean." He reached into his bag. "Very well then." He held out a round plastic container the size of his palm. "Cover up those hickies before the disciplinarian catches sight of them. You can thank me later."

Neji tensed. His eyes shot towards the concealed tattoo and he nodded.

"You're pale enough that it should match. Next time, ask Temari to be a bit more discreet."

Neji coughed.

Gaara turned his back and waved as he walked down the hall.

Neji opened up the compact to check out the damage when he remembered.

"Wait, Gaara!"

He stopped and turned; a bored expression on his face.

"What's your lunchtime agenda?"

--------------------------

Naruto pulled out his Japanese book and started reviewing his kanji.

He ignored the fuming Uchiha slamming his book bag onto the desk behind him.

"Enjoy your little rendezvous?"

"Busy. Studying."

He heard the scrape of a chair across the floor and the sound of a body dropping into it. Naruto continued scribbling down notes. He could feel Uchiha's stare attempting to bore a hole in the back of his head and he did his best to ignore it.

"Hey bastard, what was the irregular use of this one? I know I'm missing one of the on-yomi."

Sasuke gave him a scorching look. "Why don't you ask the Hyuga?"

"Because YOU'RE my tutor. Or did you forget yesterday's little spiel already?"

Sasuke winced. He roughly snatched the book out of Naruto's hands and looked at the underlined part. "Ka." He returned to his "you're such a moron" glare.

"Hehe, thanks."

Naruto turned back around and continued scribbling more notes.

Naruto knew he was still staring, and so he kept on ignoring it.

"Sasuke-kun! Good morning!" Sakura's cheerful voice piped up from the doorway.

"Hn. Morning."

"Morning Naruto-kun."

"Busy. Studying."

Sakura stopped in front of his desk. She peered down intently at his desk and flicked his forehead.

"Since when are you too busy to greet me?"

"Ahahaha! Just kidding," he grinned. "Good MORning Sakura! Are you ready for the quiz? Do you wanna help me study?"

Sakura chuckled. "This new and improved Naruto-kun still freaks me out. But sure, what do you need help with?"

"Whoo! Okay, see this part here…"

Naruto ignored whatever annoyed looks Sasuke was directing his way and felt uplifted. He could handle this. There was no reason this couldn't be a good day.

---------------------------

As soon as the lunch bell rang, he ran for the cafeteria, picked up some curry pan and ran for the roof.

Not too many students opted to sit up there anymore. Especially since the rainy season had set in and the fickle weather could opt to literally rain on their parade. He checked the skies outside the window and noticed a few gray lined clouds, but nothing too threatening.

He pushed the door open and was temporarily blinded before his eyes adjusted.

A single figure, his back turned, stood by the gate. A bento box, still wrapped up, was at his feet and a cup-o-noodle was placed next to it.

Naruto could recognize that red hair anywhere. _Gaara…_

Naruto's heart started to beat a little faster as he walked over to the gate. "Come here often?"

Gaara didn't look amused. "That's the oldest pick up line in the book."

Naruto blushed. "I wasn't…"

Gaara smiled. "Got you."

Naruto laughed. "I gotta admit. I walked right into that one." He looked around. "So where's Neji-sempai?"

"He will be here shortly. He had to… pick someone else up."

"Huh?"

"You'll see." Gaara didn't look too happy, but Naruto didn't push. "Have a seat. No reason why we can't start eating without our host. I know you usually eat in the cafeteria, so Neji-kun brought you this." He handed Naruto the already opened cup-o-noodle. Steaming water had already been added.

"Wow! Thanks! This is awesome!"

"As much as I'd love to take the credit, it wasn't my doing." Naruto smiled anyways, slurping up a mouthful of noodles. "Besides, that stuff is horrible for you. I would have made you eat half my bento. But then my sister would get on my case about not eating enough."

Naruto smiled. "That's okay. I wouldn't wish your sister's wrath on anyone."

Gaara chuckled. "She's not so bad. Sometimes she just has to act tough." He frowned a bit. "I suppose that's my fault."

Naruto slurped up a few noodles.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. That's all over with now! Look at you! Weren't you the one that said you're not the same man anymore?"

He put down his noodles and grinned

Gaara turned to him and smiled. Not the wistful, or the forced everyday ones, but a real smile.

"It's all thanks to you."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. He blushed and chuckled nervously. "You shouldn't say that. You're the one that made the change!"

Gaara looked at him intently. "But if it wasn't for you, I never would have wanted to."

"Gaara…" He looked so beautiful just then. Naruto snatched up his noodles again to prevent himself from leaping at him. "Would you like some curry-pan?"

The spell was broken. Gaara chuckled and picked up his bento box. "That stuff is awful. Do you know how much salt they pour into it?"

"Yeah, yeah, but it tastes good. And that's all that matters."

Gaara opened up his bento box and started eating.

"Is Uchiha still angry with you? He seemed pretty livid after this morning."

"Heh, nothing I can't handle. He's always a bastard. Lately he seems even more intent on being one."

"You should be careful Naruto…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's still not over you."

Naruto's head shot up so fast he nearly had whiplash. "Haha, what are you talking about?" He tried to hide his nervousness. "That's ancient news! What on earth would possibly give you that idea?" He stared at the floor like it was his latest painting.

He could sense Gaara's hand moving closer, fingers touching his chin and directing his gaze up. His breath hitched at the look in Gaara's eyes.

"Because neither am I."

-----------------------

As soon as the words left his mouth realization set in and he couldn't breathe. No, no, he didn't believe in silly superstitions like holding his breath, but he _literally_ couldn't. Gaara froze in complete shock. One moment he was confessing to the object of his desire these past three years and the next, said object of desire had bowled him over—food clattering, head smacking the concrete, and one hyper active blonde mashing his lips and nose against his.

Gaara wished half his fantasies came true this easily.

His hands came up to cup Uzumaki's face. He pulled back a little, but didn't break contact. Less aggression, more delicacy.

When Naruto eventually pulled away, he opened those sparkling blue eyes and gave the brightest smile Gaara had ever seen.

Gaara smiled. "Uzumaki."

"NAni?"

"You're making a mess." He gestured towards his right and watched the horror settle over the taller boy's face.

"NOT the RAmen!" He fumbled in his attempt to scramble off of Gaara, and when he snatched up the cup, just a few drops remained inside.

Naruto looked crestfallen at the sight of the still steaming noodles on the cement floor. "My ramen…"

"And here I thought I had half a chance against your first love."

"Huh?"

Gaara gestured towards the ramen.

"Ahahaha! You can't compare! It's completely different. You really should try

it more often."

"I had a pretty good taste of it off of you."

Naruto blushed. The weight of his actions seemed to have caught up with him. His right hand flew up to the back of his head in what Gaara was beginning to believe was a nervous gesture.

"Ehehehe, sorry about that. I don't know what got into me."

"Are you really?" Gaara's heart sped up, "Sorry… that you did it?" He tried to hide his discomfort, particularly when Naruto paled.

-----------------------

Naruto gulped. Was Gaara… trying to offer him a way out? Gaara appeared to be calm, but he couldn't help but noticed the way his jaw muscles clenched and how his eyes seemed to be looking just below his, rather than eye level.

Naruto scoot up next to the pale boy, eyes never leaving his. He put his warm, broad hand over the clenched fist trembling on the concrete floor. "Sorry that I didn't warn you. Definitely not sorry that I did it." Naruto flashed that foxy grin. The one that oozed an easy confidence Gaara had worked so hard to match; and in that moment, he knew how sincere he was.

For the first time, in years, the red haired leader didn't know how to respond. He indulged, instead, in following his instincts.

Leaning forward, his eyes darted from Uzumaki's eyes to his kissable mouth. He had to tip his chin up to account for their recent height difference, and chastely pressed his lips against the other boy's.

"Does this make us even?"

"Naruto kept his eyes closed his lips just brushing Gaara's.

He smiled devilishly.

"Not enough surprise. You'll have to try harder next time."

Gaara smirked and pulled away. "I'll do my best."

Naruto smiled and then turned to the mess it hand. His smile seemed to deflate a bit and he pulled out his curry pan.

Food now. Talk later. Too many things needed to settle.

Gaara took up the remains of his neglected bento box. He wanted to giggle maniacally, or pounce on Uzumaki on live out fantasy #34. So instead, he ate his onigiri.

Uzumaki happily munched on his curry pan. He seemed to take a particularly long time chewing one bite when he posed, as if ready to break the silence.

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend?"

Gaara raised a brow. "What makes you think I'm the girl?"

"You are the fairy," he grinned.

Gaara punched his arm. Hard.

-----------------

Shikamaru lazily climbed the stairs to the school roof. He felt like a free man, having shaken off the yoke of his demanding committee leader.

Ino was absent.

He reached the top door but we stopped in his tracks by the sight of two very recognizable figures sitting at the top. Neji, the school vice president, and the only rival to ice prince Uchiha, smiling with a blonde girl he believed to be Gaara's sister.

"Excuse me."

Their talk halted. The fearsome blonde gave him and evil eye and dared him to interrupt them.

"My apologies Nara-kun, but it has been decided that the school rooftop will be inaccessible to students for the remainder of this term."

"Then why are you here?"

"To inform any potential visitors."

"Che. Can't you find someplace else to make out."

The blonde jumped to her feet. "Wanna make me?"

Shikamaru sized her up. And then remembered whose sister she was.

"Too much work." He turned around and head back down the stairs.

Just when he thought he was free…


	4. Rainy Season

Sasuke behaved himself for a week. Not that he had much of a choice. There were no more surprise visits from Naruto, no after school chit chats between the stoic sempai and his loud mouthed kouhai and generally no interaction between Neji and Naruto that he could detect. The target himself seemed to throw himself into his studies with even more vigor (if that was possible) now that the exams were a scant week and a half away. Even the laziest of students were starting to eye their text books with disdain.

If Sasuke wasn't so besotted he would have been livid. The loud mouth was not only topping him in English, but other teachers were beginning to notice his new aptitude in everything but math and Japanese. Still, that wasn't saying much. If tutoring wasn't such a good way to study, he would have dropped it days ago in favor of helping his own studies. He was already cramming in a few extra sessions of study time when he thought no one would notice. He _did_ have a reputation to uphold.

Occasionally the committee would meet to discuss the signboard. Once again, Uzumaki had proved that he was indeed number one at surprising everyone and suggested an idea that had sparked a potential lead. Sasuke could have kicked himself for not suggesting it earlier. The character for "leaf," also used to signify "word" was the center of a much esteemed work of Japanese literature. Man'yosho- a thousand leaves gathered. It figures that a collection of poetry would also have a very poetic name.

At least Sasuke still had the bigger fan club. Or so he told himself.

Sasuke stared at the head of swirling blonde hair in front of him. Naruto's head was bent over his desk as he busily scribbled down notes. What the hell was his secret? If Sasuke didn't do something quick, he might be fighting for his position at the top. A few more girls had already started to take notice and it put his teeth on edge. Not that he blamed them—Naruto did seem to radiate a certain warm glow…

"Hey bastard, explain reverse osmosis again. We've got a quiz in 20 minutes and I plan on thoroughly kicking your ass." He grinned.

Sasuke glared. _Scratch that warm glowy part._

--------------------------------------------------

Naruto was on top of the world. Or rather, his head in the clouds state made him feel like he was. He studied like a madman at school, went home, did his 10 mile runs to shape up for the sports festival, studied like a madman, slept, rinse, repeat. Throw in some ramen and masturbation and that just about summed up his day.

Some may have thought he'd gone insane. But he and a select few knew the truth behind his recently driven state. It was hours of pain, sweat, and frustration for 45 minutes of bliss and maybe the promise of more.

For the past week, Naruto had forsaken the cafeteria, abandoned Shikamaru to his fate, and just about given Sakura the slip. Instead, he could be found sunbathing on the roof, cup o noodle in hand, in the unlikeliest company ever: his newly proclaimed _boy_friend, the school president, Gaara, his sister, and their mutual "friend" Neji. Naruto wasn't too sure about the "friend" part, but it was too much fun teasing his sempai in private to say anything aloud.

So as soon as the lunch bell rang, he'd jet for the roof and no one the wiser for it. No one asked, no one needed to know. To be honest, he didn't care if they did. Personally, he had wanted to shout it from the rooftops after that first kiss. But prudence, in the form of Neji, had warned them of the potential repercussions. Ace finals first. The administration was hardly wont to interfere with a student's private life, provided he had a clean record and respectable grades.

Gaara agreed. And hence the second bet was born.

The premise was simple. A distraction was the last thing they needed before finals, so they would refrain from actual dating until summer vacation. Since there had been some debate over the nature of their respective roles, they would settle the question by determining who the better "man" is.

If Naruto wanted to be the "man" and take Gaara out, first he had to beat Sasuke's average final exam score. Otherwise he'd obediently play the "girl". As for Gaara, should he had to beat Neji, he would choose what Naruto wore on their date. Should he lose, he had to wear a dress, regardless of Naruto's results.

And so the bet was on and Naruto was all over his books like peanut butter on jelly. Until lunch time that is…

Naruto raced to the roof only to find out that he was the first one there. There was no sign of the others so he plunked himself down, spread out his onigiri and cup of ramen on a handkerchief and started to eat. He looked up at the June sky, noting the gray clouds in the distance and ready to dash for shelter should the predictions for rain prove accurate. Nothing could keep him away otherwise.

Naruto smiled. The past week had been absolutely incredible, in his mind. Three years of separation, of not knowing what had happened, and then a surprise reunion. He'd say it was just like some fluffy romance story in those girl's comics. It was kinda silly, he thought, but still enough to make him feel giddy and childish, and incredibly turned on. It's a good thing he lived alone-- no one to walk in on him.

Somehow, between the occasional sidelong glances, the accidental brushes of skin against each other, the innuendo and provocations, they managed to catch up a bit. And after three years, there was quite a bit of catching up to do. But Naruto figured that there was time. And probably better places…

His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door. There appeared the walking wet dream himself. Naruto's mouth split into a wide grin. "Beat you this time!"

Gaara seemed to disagree, grinning smugly at the self proclaimed "winner".

"Oh?"

"Yeah! I totally made it here first. Therefore I beat you, slowpoke."

"So what? You want a cookie?"

"Save it for another day." Naruto jumped up. "But it has been a while since I've had one of these."

He ran over to Gaara and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"I think the cookie would have lasted you longer."

Naruto frowned and stared bashfully at the floor.

"As they say, simple minds, simple pleasures."

Gaara grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him over to the door. Before Naruto could protest, he was pushed against the wall, elbows scraping against the rough texture and Gaara's hands trapping him in place. He swallowed whatever insult was on the tip of his tongue at the hungry look in Gaara's sultry green eyes. Instead he licked his lips despite feeling like he was the one about to be eaten. And then there was no room for words between his lips and the feel of Gaara's, locked against his. Naruto reached out and grabbed a fistful of red locks. He felt a tongue plead entrance at his upper lip and Naruto answered. Ever hasty, Naruto shoved his tongue into the other boy's mouth before Gaara could register what hit him. There had been little time, little opportunity and definitely not enough of this. Naruto's arm wrapped around Gaara's waist and quickly had their positions reversed. Gaara's eyes seemed to widen a bit in surprise, but he refused to stop and yanked on Naruto's tie instead.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he whispered huskily. Naruto could hear the desire in his voice, could feel himself hardening at that whisper. Gaara wanted him just as badly as he did.

Naruto glanced at the door and noted that they were directly in its path. The door would hit them as soon as anyone opened it. Naruto grinned and dove in to catch Gaara's bottom lip between his teeth. He tugged gently and bent down to meet his eyes.

"You started it." His lips ghosted Gaara's nose, his eye, and the concealed tattoo he knew was just below the surface. He pressed Gaara's body against the wall, his own hand trapped between the wall and the other boy's waist. Gaara moaned and fisted Naruto's shirt. "I'll stop if you do."

Gaara gave him a dirty, dirty look. "Remind me never to try surprising you again in public places."

Naruto barked out a sharp laugh before pecking Gaara on the lips once more. "I am the master! Try harder."

Gaara tugged on Naruto's belt, pulling his thigh against the taller boy's waist and pressing himself flush against him.

"Is that hard enough for you?"

Whatever smart retort Naruto had prepared had fled, dissolved, swept away by a wave of lust. His hand slid down, gripping that thigh in place and clinging to every semblance of self control left in his overly hormonal body.

"Gaara." He meant it as a warning, but it turned into a growl.

"Yes, _master?_"

Gaara's arms wound round his body. He tried to pull himself up a bit to meet Naruto's gaze but wiggling at such close proximity proved rather distracting for both parties. Naruto buried his nose in Gaara's neck and groaned.

He vaguely noted a plopping noise and a drop of water pelting his back. Gaara wiggled just a little and the idea was lost.

"It's starting to rain."

Naruto wiggled back.

"So it is."

Gaara nuzzled the side of his neck, and bucked against Naruto.

"We should find shelter."

Naruto moaned and rubbed back.

"Yeah…" His hand slid up Gaara's thigh and grabbed a handful of ass. "You," he kissed his jaw, "lead," his chin, "the way."

Gaara freed Naruto's waist and pulled his arms away. Naruto felt a twinge of disappointment before Gaara's arms wrapped themselves tightly around his neck. The shorter boy hopped up, wrapping his legs around Naruto's waist and kissed him madly.

Even Naruto could understand _those _directions. Slamming Gaara's back against the wall he ignored the heavy drops of rain driving into them both.

"Neji?"

"Busy."

"Your sister?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Nnnn."

--------------------------------------------------

No one ate lunch on the roof that day. The rainy season was here.


	5. tensions rising

Disclaimer: Yes, I know I should post one of these for every chapter, but I forgot .. I don't own these characters and I don't profit from messing with them either. . ;

To my small circle of reviewers: sorry for the late updates, but formatting this document is a pain and I'm lazy. I shall try to remedy that in the future. Now, on with the show.

Btw, I've been using ------ to separate what usually spaces separate, indicating either change in pov, time, or location. Hope it doesn't confuse you.

--------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

Sakura was ready to punch something. Naruto had practically been her shadow since elementary school and now that she actually needed him, there was no sign of him. She had checked the cafeteria, the art room, even Tsunade's desk and interviewed everyone from the school cook to the disciplinarian. Hell, she even woke up Shikamaru from his nap. No one had seen hide or hair of the usually unshakeable presence.

Where had he vanished to?

She stood just outside the student council room and crossed her fingers. Sliding the door open, there stood Hyuuga Neji leaning forward intently, a flirtatious smile on his lips. Sakura had to do a double take just to make sure she was seeing straight.

Neji quickly righted himself, posture so straight you could press a ruler against him and a blonde head quickly spun to watch her.

Not the right blond. "Haruno-san."

"Oh, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt, but… I was looking for Naruto…"

Neji's expression softened; the firm yet gentle expression that reminded her of the cashiers at McDonald's. _Just doing my job._

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him all day. If he stops by I'll inform him of your visit."

"Thanks."

The blonde remained quiet and watched her carefully.

"Well then, I'll just be going…"

She slid the door closed carefully and slowly walked away. Somehow, she felt like she had just walked in on something remarkably intimate for just a school lunch…

"Hyuuga and Temari… Never would have pegged that one."

She turned the corner and ran head on into another student. She stepped back just a little only to be faced with "Ai." The red tattoo stood out sharply against the student president's pale skin. She gasped a little, and her eyes wandered over his disheveled appearance. Tie loosened, top two buttons undone and his hair looked like he'd try to style it with his fingers.

It looked good…

"Pardon me, Gaara-sempai."

"Ah, no problem." He stepped aside and let her pass.

Something niggled at her as soon as he was out of sight-- some detail that was off. "What's wrong with this picture?"

Another male student walked by. His crisp, well pressed uniform was buttoned to the top, tie picture perfect.

"That's it!"

Gaara was always careful about his looks. And while it did appear that he'd been caught in the down pour, no amount of rain could undo your tie or buttons.

"Hyuuga shows an interest in women and Gaara-sempai is starting to get sloppy… Get more sleep Haruno or next you'll be seeing white rabbits."

She returned to her classroom still a bit dazed. Naruto disappears, Hyuuga letting down his guard and Gaara coming undone… _I think I need to put my head down_.

"Damn Uzumaki! Whadja do? Jump in the pool with your clothes on?" Kiba yelled from the back of the room.

Sakura's head spun towards the door only to nearly die of shock. Naruto stood in the doorway, hair dripping, shirt glued to his skin and a wet tie wrapped up in his hand. You'd expect most people to look like a drowned rat after getting caught up in the rain, but Naruto…

Flushed cheeks, strands of blond hair, heavy with water, fell around his tan face, and his shirt… revealed just how much baby fat had settled into lean muscle. He may as well have stamped "ravish me" on his forehead.

Sakura quickly looked around the classroom. Apparently everyone else had noticed too. As if they couldn't. If Sakura hadn't known him so well, she would have reconsidered his position on her "friends" ladder.

"Na…Naruto! What happened to you?"

"I forgot my umbrella? Hehe." He turned that fox grin on her and she nearly blushed.

"Here." She offered her handkerchief. "Wipe yourself off."

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" He quickly wiped his face, the back of his neck and made a dab at his hair before the fabric was thoroughly soaked. He held it back out to her and smiled sheepishly. "Guess I soaked up more than I thought. But it's okay! I have a towel in my bag!"

Sakura kicked him. "Then say so from the beginning!"

"Itte! But I wanted to use Sakura-chan's handkerchief!"

Sakura sighed. "Go dry yourself off. Kakashi-sensei will probably make you change into your PE clothes."

"Yeah yeah." His collar shifted and Sakura thought she glimpsed a purple bruise at his collar bone.

_Was he fighting?  
_

"Naruto."

"NAni?"

"Where were you?"

"Outside!"

"No shit Sherlock. I can see the water damage. But I mean _where_."

"It's a secret!"

Sakura gave him a hard expectant glare.

"The school cook says she hasn't seen you for a week. She was actually worried."

--------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's head jerked up so fast a sharp pain lanced through his neck. Had he been right? Had Neji been making his move all along? Sasuke watched Naruto's expressions carefully. A slight guilt, a hint of embarrassment, and yet a sort of glee warred across his face all at once. He really was an open book…

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

Sakura seemed satisfied with this. Sasuke was not.

"I expect you to be in the art room by 4. AND I want all the details."

Naruto smiled nervously.

"Hai hai."

--------------------------------------------------

Sakura was walking on egg shells. The weirdness of the day put aside, she had entered the art room to find a very pissed off Sasuke. His jaw tensed, his fingers clenched and unclenched spasmodically and her well meaning "hello" was met with a stare so icy it brought back memories.

Sakura sighed and pulled out her sketchbook. All conversation was limited to her requests for Sasuke to pass the eraser.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Naruto bounced into the art room still damp in some places, but dressed in his PE clothes. "Had to drop by the student council room." He grinned. He seemed happier… by Naruto standards. Sakura would have smiled if she hadn't detected a cold front blowing in from Sasuke's chair. His displeasure seemed to double.

"It's okay. We haven't started yet." She pulled out the chair next to her. "Have a seat."

"So I had this awesome idea for the signboard!"

"What were you doing at the student council office?"

Both of them stopped in their tracks and stared at Sasuke. Neither of them had failed to detect the venom in his voice.

"Nothing big. Just an errand. But as I was saying, I was thinking..."

"I'm the class representative. Should you require any assistance, kindly direct your requests through ME."

"That takes too long!" He turned back to Sakura. "So I'm thinking we can make another pun on leaf and."

"What could be so _urgent_ that it couldn't wait?"

"Dude, let it go. It was nothing worth troubling you over. Now can I finish?"

"But it was worth trouble your _sempai_ over?"

Naruto's gaze turned angry.

"Unlike SOME prickly bastards, Neji-sempai doesn't consider HELPING me as troublesome."

"Oh, what a good sempai he is, taking such good care of his underlings."

Naruto pushed his chair back and stood up. Sakura grew uneasy at Naruto's dark expression. She placed her hand gently over his arm. "Sasuke-kun is in a bad mood. Let's just ignore it for now." She shot Sasuke a warning.

Naruto nodded and seemed to relax a bit.

"Cute. Now you have the girls taking care of you too."

Naruto's fist pounded against the table. "What the hell got stuck up YOUR ass! I suggest you find something new cuz whatever it is can't be working."

"Maybe I should ask Hyuuga for some recommendations. Or do you think he learned everything from Gaara?"

WHAM!

Sasuke nearly fell out of the chair, but grabbed the edge of the table just in time. His cheek was rapidly blooming into a purplish red. Before he could retaliate, Naruto had him fisted by his shirt and tie and was yanking his onto his feet.

"You take that back," he growled.

It was a tone that would make any Uchiha proud, which made it even stranger coming from Naruto.

Sasuke chuckled. "Can't stomach the idea of your beloved sempai trimming the roses?"

"You're one sick fuck," he nearly spit out. "You know that?" Naruto shoved him away. "Get out of here. Before you completely swallow your own foot. Or I shove it down there for you."

Sasuke was about to retort when Sakura's angry face got in his way. "I don't know what your problem is today, but I suggest you take Naruto's advice. I don't know what you have against Neji-kun, but he didn't deserve that."

Sasuke's gaze darted between both angry faces, somewhat less confidently. "You're kidding me right? Hyuuga's as gay as a ballerina."

Sakura chortled. "Whatever you're smoking, I suggest you quit. I just ran into Neji-kun flirting with Temari-san earlier today. He definitely has the grace and poise of a ballerina, but he's very clear about which side he's batting for." She took Sasuke-kun by the wrist and started pulling him towards the door. "Now I insist. Come back when you're not hell bent on starting crap."

Sasuke sent both of them scathing looks. Neither of them flinched. With a gruff "Hnn," he roughly slid the door open and shoved it closed.

"And GOOD RIDDance!" Naruto shouted.

--------------------------------------------------

Naruto flashed a look of triumph that quickly faltered as soon as Sakura wheeled on him.

"YOU. SIT. NOW."

Naruto gulped and did as the woman demanded. He knew better than to cross Sakura when she was like this.

"What the HELL is going on around here?"

"You know Sasuke… He's probably…"

"Don't pull that crap on me. I know both of you far too well. Now are you gonna spill or do I need to send you home too?"

Naruto hesitated. He sighed and turned his eyes to the table. "I'm not completely sure myself. What do you want to know first?"

Sakura seemed to calm down at that. She walked to the table and quietly took a seat. Placing a palm over Naruto's knee she tilted her head to try to get his attention.

"How about you start with you and Sasuke?"

He nodded. "Well, you see… that's the part I'm not sure about. Well, I suppose I sorta do, but not completely." He scrunched up his face and scratched his cheek. "Sasuke bastard and I just sorta tolerated each other until now. But lately…"

He seemed to be thinking and Sakura didn't want to interrupt him. "Lately?"

"Lately he's been acting funny… I mentioned it to Neji-sempai and even he seemed concerned about it. And then Gaara mentioned that I should be careful and I got really confused…"

Sakura couldn't follow. Neji-sempai? Gaara-sempai? Why were they involved? What was going?

"Naruto, you're not making sense. What are they concerned about? Why do they think you should be careful? I know you can hold your own in a fight, so what else is there…" Sakura paused at the regretful expression on Naruto's face. "Does this have to do with what happened in middle school?"

Naruto stared at the floor.

"Naruto?" No response. "But that's all over with…and you two are…"

"I … didn't tell you the whole story."

Sakura seemed to deflate. "What do you mean? What else is there to tell?"

This time Naruto moved his hand over hers. "Get comfortable. It's a long story."


	6. Secrets revealed

"Where do I begin?" Naruto ran a hand through his tousled hair. "It's not going to be easy."

"I'm your friend Naruto. You know you can trust me."

Naruto flashed a half hearted smile.

"Just promise not to beat me to a pulp when I'm finished."

Sakura chuckled.

"Ano sa…" he pondered, "Do you remember when Gaara first got to our school?"

"Of course. The whole school was abuzz with such a late transfer."

"And the rumors?"

"Rumors? About how violent he could be? I wouldn't exactly call them rumors if they were true…"

Now it was Naruto's turn to chuckle.

"He did get pretty bad back then."

"You call breaking the disciplinarian's arm _pretty _bad?" Sakura snorted.

"There were worse rumors than that one. And the disciplinarian tripped over himself down the stairs. Gaara was totally unrelated."

"Oh…"

"But I mean the OTHER rumors. The ones that were circulating even BEFORE he got to our school."

"You mean about his uncle being a cross-dresser and Gaara-kun being gay? I thought those were playground taunts to fight back at the big bad bully. Though I suppose the gay part was accurate…"

Naruto frowned. "Actually, the BOTH were… Gaara's mother died after childbirth. His father couldn't stand to look at him after that so he was raised by his only other relative. An uncle…that preferred to be an aunt."

Sakura just barely stopped herself from another "ohhhh." She leaned back in her seat instead.

"He was teased about it ever since he was little. Kids would make fun of him and call him fag, queer, etcetera."

A horror dawned over her. "And when he found out he really was…"

Naruto nodded gravely. "In middle school, he started to figure out that he really was gay and went off the deep end. He got defensive and violent against anyone and anything. By that time, he considered EVERYthing a threat."

"What about his aunt?"

"Abandoned him as soon as the trouble started."

Sakura stared at her knees. "I never knew…"

"Most people didn't. They heard the rumors and kept their distance. Not like Gaara made it easy to get to know him."

"So then why…did he hate Sasuke-kun so much?"

Naruto looked sheepish. "That's kinda the part I left out…"

Sakura grew confused. "What? Don't tell me Sasuke-kun's a closet homophobe."

"You COULD say he's in the closet…"

"Hahahaha! What? Is he a secret perv? I totally would never have guessed that

one."

Naruto fixed her with a serious look. "He's gay."

The laughter died in her throat.

"But…" They had been close. She knew Sasuke…he couldn't possibly… "Oh my god. He is." Her eyes grew wide with sudden realization. "You! You two were getting close, but I never…"

"DON'T jump to conclusions! We were never together. Like THAT anyways."

"Oh… but then why?"

"Hold on, I'm getting there."

Sakura calmed down. "So back to Gaara." He paused. "Gaara is figuring out that he likes boys. Get to our middle school and immediately spots Sasuke-bastard as batting for the same team. Only, the ice bastard is in the closet, has the female population at his feet and the respect and admiration of the whole town. If that wasn't enough to piss off Gaara, then his lack of gratitude and prickly 'holier than thou' attitude did. Gaara dealt with rejection his whole life while the bastard was being praised for every little thing he did."

Sakura frowned. "I'd be ticked off too. But what about you two?..." She gulped.

"I was totally head over heels for you." He grinned. "The smartest AND prettiest girl at school? How could I NOT be? Of course… you never gave me a chance back then." He stuck out his tongue. "I already told you I'm bi, but I didn't have any overwhelming feelings of lust for Sasuke-bastard's scrawny ass. I suppose part of our rivalry slash friendship DID come from some mutual attraction, but I was a late bloomer and didn't catch on right away." He blushed. "It wasn't until I became friend's with Gaara that I… sorta… figured it out."

And suddenly it all seemed clear. The town outcast befriends the new outcast. Feeling grow stronger…

"So you never had romantic feelings for Sasuke-kun?" Her heart sped up a bit, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Whatever feelings I had never had a chance to grow. He never told me how he felt. Just fought with Gaara without giving us a clue why. Gaara would tell me it was because he was jealous, but I always thought it was Sasuke trying to prove he was the best around. It's unfortunate that I was so oblivious…"

"So then you and Gaara?"

"Just friends. Perhaps if there had been time… But before I knew it, the fights started, Gaara was transferred again and Sasuke-coward took the transfer exam to that other school… I never saw either of them again. Until I got here."

"Talk about one big happy reunion."

"You're telling me. It was a HUGE shock when I ended up in the same class as the two of you again. Even more when I found out Gaara was here too."

"I admit. I was worried too. Though for different reasons."

Naruto held Sakura's hand. "You're not mad at me, are you? I would have told you sooner, but I didn't know what was up either."

Sakura shook her head. "It really isn't any of my business. Especially where sexuality is concerned. I admit, I'm disappointed, but I gave up my school girl crush long ago." An evil smirk crossed her lips. "It also puts me one up over Ino."

"Hey! No shouting things all over school! That's MY role!" That foxy grin was back.

"Uh huh. You still haven't explained why Sasuke-kun is acting so strange. Now that I have the back story, spill."

Naruto pouted. "I'm not really sure." She glared. "HONEST! We've been mostly tolerating each other all year and then he suddenly volunteers to be my TUTOR and started making weird innuendo-ey type comments and seems to hate Neji-sempai especially, though for the life of me I can't figure out WHY since he never did anything…"

"Naruto. Rambling."

"Ehehe. Sorry. But maybe he thinks Neji-sempai is my boyfriend or something." He scratched his cheek in contemplation.

"So you think…"

"Gaara told me that Sasuke-kun wasn't over me."

Sakura grew quiet. "The unrequited crush." She sighed. "I never pegged Sasuke-kun as the jealous type. Heh. Guess I'm getting surprises on all sides. And Gaara-sempai… getting all sloppy…" She paused as her mind latched onto a very noticeable detail. "You two were _both_ caught in the rain. Together." Her eyes narrowed. "Where _were_ you this afternoon?"

Naruto blushed. "Well… for the past week, I've been eating lunch on the roof… with Neji-sempai! And Gaara too." He mumbled the last bit so that she just heard him.

"But Neji-sempai wasn't ON the roof today. I saw him." Her mind latched onto another very obvious detail. "So you two were on the roof. Alone," she leered. "Do I sense a bit of gossip?"

Naruto turned ever redder.

"Ano sa ano sa… you promise not to tell anyone?"

She leaned forward and nodded. He leaned forward, face dead serious.

"Gaara confessed to me a week ago."

Sakura burst out laughing. "That's a good one."

His expression never faltered. "Oh…Sorry. But really. After seeing him in middle school, thinking of him confessing is a bit…"

"I know what you mean."

"So? Do you like him back? You said you both were friends before."

Naruto's smile reached his eyes. "I told him he could be my girlfriend." He averted his eyes. "And then he punched me."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"But you two are together? Like, actually dating and stuff?"

"No dating until after finals. But yeah!" He smiled. "We're together now!" Sakura had never seen such a gentle expression on his face before. It made her feel warm inside, knowing how happy he was.

"So you punched Sasuke-kun's lights out to defend your girlfriend's honor. Sweet. Didn't know you were such a romantic."

Naruto's fading blush returned ten-fold. "Just don't spread that stuff around."

Sakura laughed. "I promise. Well… mostly. But it still leaves us with one problem. What do we do about Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto sat back. "All we can do is ignore it. I can't accuse him of liking me when he hasn't said anything. And if he does, all I can do is listen and turn him down gently. And kick his ass when he tries to go angsty emo and run away." He grinned.

Sakura wasn't so convinced, but she smiled to humor him anyways. Summer vacation was near. Perhaps the time off from each other could help. Or, at least keep damage to a minimum.

Speaking of damage…

"Naruto, can I see your collar bone?"

"Hrm? Why? What's wrong?" He tugged down his shirt to reveal a line of purple teeth shaped bruises.

"Gyaaaah! I TOLD him not to bite me so hard!"

Sakura warred between blushing and laughing til she cried. Oh well. If Gaara was gonna be violent…

-------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke burst into the student council room. Hyuuga sat scribbling notes while Gaara dictated something he imagined was of little consequence.

"Hyuuga." He spat out. "A word."

Both boys paused. Neither of them seemed phased by the Uchiha's rude behavior.

"You can present your idea at the next meeting. I've already added it to the agenda."

Sasuke grew even more irritated. "A private word." He glared at Gaara. The red head coolly met his gaze.

Neji calmly put down his pencil and stood up. "Excuse me for a moment."

Gaara nodded.

Sasuke led the way out and wheeled on him as soon as they were out the door.

"Do you or do you _not_ have feelings for Uzumaki Naruto?"

"My my, aren't we blunt today."

"Answer the question."

"Of course I care about him. And I won't deny an interest in his well being."

Sasuke's jaw muscles clenched. "Are you or are you not in a relationship?"

"Define relationship." Neji smirked.

"You know what I mean."

"Perhaps you should clarify. Better to spell things out than leave room for confusion." He was enjoying this.

Sasuke fisted Neji's shirt and slammed him against the wall. Neji didn't flinch.

"I'm warning you. Keep your hands off. He's _mine._"

"Does Uzumaki know that? Or did you forget to tell him. Again."

Sasuke dropped his hold and stalked away.


	7. Study Break

All the club activities were suspended for a week. It was standard protocol really. So Sasuke wasn't all that surprised when Naruto relinquished him of his tutoring duties. Of course, he had no idea that Sakura would be secretly filling in for him. So despite the tensions rising the previous week, Sasuke could do nothing about it. No student council, no tutoring, not even discussing the sign board. He was cut off entirely. It was supposed to help him concentrate on exams. If only he could concentrate…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto bounced up the stairs to the school roof. Lately he had been the first one up there, so he was surprised when he found Gaara and Neji set up, books spread out and papers everywhere.

"Geez, everyone seems to be studying now. I even saw Shikamaru with a book on his desk. Not that he actually opened it yet."

"I have a bet to win." Gaara fixed Naruto with a look so intense he shivered. Things stirred tight and low in his belly.

"Ha! Hahahaha! Of course you do!" Naruto tried to laugh off the discomfort. "Do your best Neji-sempai! Wouldn't want to make it too easy for him."

"I have no such intention." He didn't even look up from his book.

"Why aren't you guys in the library?"

"Too crowded. And you can't eat in there." Gaara took another bite of onigiri.

"The student council room?"

"Uchiha decided to study in there. It's… more peaceful this way. Provided that certain vivacious blondes behave." Neji grinned. Gaara shot him a glare that went ignored.

Naruto harrumphed and sat down.

"If I knew it was a study date, I would have brought my books."

"It's not too late to get them." Gaara murmured absently.

"Naaaw! I'll enjoy the view!" He lay flat on his back and looked up at the clouds. "Shikamaru always finds clouds to be interesting. Maybe I will too!"

Scribble scribble. Both boys continued studying.

Naruto tried to focus on a cloud. _Oh a butterfly… No, clouds! Hey! It's an airplane… clouds…_

He sat up. "This is boring! I should have brought my books too."

"Still not too late."

Naruto pouted. "But I'd rather spend time with yooou."

He scoot up to Gaara and batted his eyes.

Neji suppressed a giggle. "Well, I seem to have forgotten my notes from last week. It's just…"

Gaara snatched Neji's wrist. "You can borrow mine."

Neji quirked a brow. "Isn't that considered fraternizing with the enemy?"

"I said you could borrow them. It doesn't mean you can read them."

"It won't take long to get mine…"

"Let's switch subjects. I still need to review English."

Naruto's eyes sparkled at the mention of English. "I can help you! I'm …"

"No! That's… okay. I don't need help. I just need to look over my notes."

Naruto felt crest fallen. "Okay… if you're sure."

Gaara pecked him on the cheek. "But thanks for the offer."

Neji stood up. "I'm going to get them anyways." Gaara shot him a look. "You two enjoy yourself." He looked very amused. "Besides," he looked at Gaara, "it's good to take a break once in a while." Gaara looked at Neji like he wanted his head on a stick. "Well then, see you in a few." He smiled and waved. Gaara stared daggers at his back until he disappeared behind the door.

Naruto put his arm around Gaara. "Aaaah Alone at last." He nuzzled his cheek against the red head. "So did you miss me?"

Gaara sat rigid, shoulders tense, glasses firmly in place and books still in his lap. "You can say that."

Naruto noted the stiffness and backed off.

"Ano sa, ano sa… did something happen? I know I'm not the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to noticing stuff around me, but you seem to be avoiding me and… yet, not." He scratched his head. "I don't know. Like… you don't want to be alone with me."

Gaara visibly flinched. "You can say that too."

Stab. Naruto turned bright blue eyes on Gaara- wide with surprise and a little hurt as well.

"I see. Well if that's how you feel…" he started to get angry.

Gaara grabbed his hand. "Wait." He brought the hand up to his cheek and pressed into the rough palm. "Of course I want to be with you. But I need to concentrate this week and you, Uzumaki, are the worst kind of distraction."

"Oh!" As if the thought had never occurred to him. "But I already told you I could help you study. I don't mind! Honest!"

Gaara shook his head. "I… don't trust.."

"I'm trustworthy!"

"Myself."

Naruto went quiet. He had to mull this one over.

"I haven't been able to concentrate recently." He caressed Naruto's hand, sliding his fingers down the golden hairs on his arm. "Not since that afternoon," Naruto shivered, "in the rain." Things started stirring again.

Gaara licked his index finger and placed a wet kiss on the tip. Naruto watched in aroused fascination. Gaara lifted those intense green eyes to meet his.

"I want to… _do_ things to you."

All the blood rushed south.

His hand slid to those red locks and he kissed him hard. His voice came out husky. "Then stop crying about it and do it."

"Neji can come back any moment," he purred. "Too risky." Lick.

"He can't get up here if I'm pounding you against the door." Nip.

"I'm supposed to be studying," Naruto slid off the glasses.

"He also said you needed a break." He kissed the concealed tattoo. Gaara leaned into the touch. Naruto's hand slid around Gaara's waist, reaching for his thigh…

Gaara leaped, upsetting the books and papers in his lap. He quickly rushed to stack them all together and Naruto helped.

"I got it, I got it. No need to be so jumpy." He stuck out his tongue.

"Sorry. Déjà vu."

Naruto looked confused. "Guys reach for your crotch often?"

Gaara shook his head. When he lifted his head Naruto's breath caught in his throat at the look on his face.

"I touch myself every night, wishing those hands were yours… fantasizing that they are."

Naruto blushed. A bit sheepish, he leaned in to whisper to Gaara. "The art room. It's deserted. Kurenai-sensei has no classes today."

Gaara nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji returned with a thin folder under his arm. He half expected the two lovebirds to be squabbling, or possibly cuddling, but instead he found a neat pile of books and Naruto's forgotten lunch. Neji smirked. _Guess they opted for a short honeymoon instead._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto trembled. Last time there had been no time to think. No moments of hesitation and just the quick and dirty reactions to lust. Pressing a kiss against his boyfriend's lips, his heart raced and his fingers… trembled; like he was 12 and standing up to the big bad bully for the first time.

Gaara caressed his cheek and gave a sharp tug on a lock of his hair.

"Touch me," he moaned. "Please."

Naruto's fingers clumsily rushed to the belt buckle just slightly below his own waist level. He fumbled, but quickly managed to pull it undone. He undid the top button and Gaara exhaled. Gaara nuzzled Naruto's cheek and shoulder. Naruto pressed kisses into Gaara's red locks. He slowly slid the zipper down and Gaara clung to his shoulders. Naruto fingered the hem of his boxers and stopped.

Pulling back, he raised Gaara's face to his own.

"I want to see your face." He kissed him. Gaara nodded.

His fingers slipped down to the waistband and slid inside. Gaara's breath hitched-- his lips parted, brows furrowed and eyes slid shut.

Naruto loved that expression. His fingers wrapped around that solid length and slid down to the curls at its base. Gaara's mouth quirked into a round o. Naruto kissed those pinks lips and slid his hand back up. He could feel Gaara gasp. Getting over his nervousness, he started to quicken his pace, rubbing and squeezing in ways he'd always found pleasure. Gaara's cheeks were a rosy pink, his breath quickening into short gasps and pants. Naruto rubbed the tip, spreading precum onto his palm. Gaara's eyes flew open and Naruto could see just how deep into lust he had fallen.

Naruto kissed him hard, tongue plummeting into his mouth and rubbing faster. Gaara clung to him and started to buck into his hand. Mouths locked together, Naruto could feel every gasp and moan. Gaara's breathing was getting faster, his thrusts more erratic and Naruto could tell he was getting close.

"Na… Naruto," he managed to whisper. His hands locked onto Naruto's arm in a bruising grip. Naruto pulled back and watched. Watched the parted mouth open in a quiet groan, the cheeks, flushed with arousal, the way his face scrunched up in pleasure—in need, and the tilt of his head, thrown back in helplessness.

His hand felt sticky. Gaara relaxed his grip and his shoulders slumped. For once, he looked completely vulnerable. Naruto put one arm around him and held him close. "There's another memory to masturbate too."

Gaara raised his head and grinned. "And what will you do?" Gaara's hand slid over the very prominent bulge in Naruto's trousers. Naruto gasped.

"Wait… need.to.clean. Ughn." Gaara undid the top button of his trousers and slid down his zipper. A cool hand slid around his erection and starting stroking up and down. Naruto's knees went weak. He braced himself against the wall with one hand.

"Against the wall." Gaara tugged him forward and Naruto nodded, switching places with the smaller boy.

Gaara pushed him against the wall and kissed his jaw, his ear, his neck. Naruto closed his eyes. He moaned under the smaller boys ministrations both above and below the neck. He hissed when he felt cool air hit the tip of his penis and whimpered when he lost Gaara's kisses.

But Naruto was quickly jolted out of it at the feel of something hot and wet wrapped around the tip of his penis. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. His eyes flashed open and looked down. Gaara's eyes watched him carefully, his pink mouth wrapped around the tip of his erection. He rubbed the underside and slid his hand up and down while his mouth gave a few shallow bobs over the top. Naruto nearly sank to his knees. It took all his self control not to force himself down Gaara's throat. Naruto started thrashing his head from side to side and moaning loudly. "Oh Gaara… I…

close…Ah, Ah. Auuughn."

Naruto panted. He opened his eyes and blushed at the sight of Gaara, a bit of white at the corner of his mouth.

"That's dirty! Spit it out!" Gaara gulped.

"Too late." Naruto turned a shade redder. "You're still hard."

Naruto averted his eyes. "That happens. Sometimes it takes more than once."

"You always did have good endurance." Gaara licked his lips.

"Don't! As much as I liked it…" Naruto slid down to the floor and pulled Gaara against him. "Get onto my lap."

Gaara complied. Naruto's hand dove into Gaara's still unzipped pants and tugged on his semi-erect penis. Gaara moaned and kissed him. Fast hard strokes had him up again in no time. Naruto tugged down the red head's boxers and freed the straining erection. Gaara pulled himself closer and bucked against him. Naruto shifted and brought their bodies against each other. His fist wrapped around both their erections and his hips bucked upwards. Gaara let out an unearthly moan. Naruto's thighs spread a little wider, his body sliding more and more towards the floor until before he knew it, Gaara was straddling him; bodies were sliding, and the world had narrowed down to the pleasure emanating from flesh upon flesh, heat against heat, and the knowledge that the other needed it just as badly.

Somewhere in the back of his head, Naruto knew he should have tried to stay quiet, but each thrust forced a moan out of his throat that intensified with the pleasure.

Gaara placed his mouth over his own and engaged him in a deep kiss. He rolled his hips fast and hard, wedging his own hand in between to rub over both of their tips.

Naruto lost it. His loins tightened, his body stiffened and with it came the greatest sort of relief. Gaara was close behind.

Gaara collapsed on top of him. He could feel the smaller boy's heart pounding against the drum of his own. Their breaths still came in gasps and they lay still until it evened out.

"That was hot."

Gaara nodded against his chest.

"I won't have to look at porn for at least a week!" Gaara lifted his head and gave him a half hearted glare. "We'll just have to make this a weekly thing." He winked. Gaara chuckled.

Kin Kon Kan.

"Shit! We have five minutes to clean up and get to class!" Naruto fumbled to sit up. "And my lunch! I didn't get to eat lunch!" Gaara calmly disentangled himself from the excitable blond and pulled out a handkerchief. "It's your fault! Now I'm going to be STARVING all afternoon."

"Then next time I'll remind you that you prefer food over me." Naruto stopped. He scratched his chin.

"Maybe if I eat between classes… Yeah!" he smiled. "That won't be so bad!"

Gaara shook his head in disbelief.


	8. Hell Week

Well, I know it's been a long time since I updated this story, but no, it hasn't been forgotten. Sorry to those of you I know have this story on alert. As soon as I reformat everything, the rest of the story should be quick in coming. So hope you enjoy.

--

--

Taiikusai Ch. 9

--

Hell Week, Day One

--

"Time is up. Please put your pencils down."

Sasuke flipped his paper over and passed it up. He had finished 15 minutes ago and spent the time watching the blond in front of him scribble down his last minute answers. His eyes followed the tic and sway of the pencil as said blond squeezed out a few more lines before dropping his pencil carelessly and grabbing Sasuke's paper to pass it forward.

His gaze slid from the pencil to the curve of his back as the blond placed his hands behind his head and stretched backwards.

"Phew, I wasn't sure I was gonna finish that one." He exhaled in what sounded like simultaneous resignation and relief.

His white shirt rode up as he stretched. A bit of tan skin peeked through at the waist of his loose trousers. Sasuke tore his eyes away.

He focused on Kakashi sensei stuffing the exams into a large envelope. Gathering his materials the silver haired teacher gave them a wave. "Congrats, you survived day one. Have a nice day."

Sasuke gathered his things and stood up to leave. Sakura came bouncing up, but she quickly addressed Naruto and didn't seem interested in him for once.

"Hnn." He passed by the talkative pair without as much as a goodbye.

Sasuke spread out his books on the library table. He had three exams completed and only seven more to go. Popping his headphones into his ears, he turned up the music and went to work.

_Got a big plan, this mindset, maybe it's right. At the right place, and right time, maybe tonight. In a whisper or handshake, sending a sign. Wanna makeout and kiss hard? Wait, nevermind._

He had caught him out of the corner of his eye. Those golden locks were hard to miss. He seemed to glow wherever he went, and so he got up and followed him. The halls were silent and empty. Most of the students had decided to return home and study or go out with their friends for lunch. But his target turned into the boy's restroom and he silently slipped in after him.

_Then he walked up and told her thinking maybe it'd pass and they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance. Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there. Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare. _

Naruto splashed water on his face and when he looked up, he was startled to see another face in the mirror. He turned around and a hand caressed his cheek.

_They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do? Cuz there's always repercussions when you're dating in school. But their lips met and reservations started to pass, whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last._

Lips crashed, tongues warred and somewhere a sharp pinch yielded the faint metallic taste of blood.

_Either way he wanted her and this was bad—wanted to do things to her, it was making him crazy. Now a little crush turned into a like and now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her… _

Gaara dragged him into the nearest stall and slammed him up against the door. Their lips never breaking contact, he fumbled for Naruto's belt and quickly undid the clasp.

_I want to hold you close. Skin pressed against me tight. Lie still; close your eyes girl, so lovely it feels so right… _

Sasuke turned off his mp3 player.

_Not the song I should be studying to. _He pulled out his headphones and rubbed his eyes. He was about to flip through his song list when a giggle caught his attention. _What idiot is giggling in the library?_ He got up to look for the offender and was led to desks behind the stacks. A spike of blonde hair poked up from behind one of the cubicles. _Dobe. I should have known_.

He walked around to tell off the loud mouth and was rendered speechless. _Wrong blonde_. Temari gave him a bored stare. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for whatever lame remark he could possibly come up with.

"Can we help you, Uchiha-kun?" Neji smiled. Temari made no effort to move from her apparently comfortable position on Neji's lap. Her arms hung loosely around his shoulders and she seemed to press even closer against him as they waited for his answer.

"Is that behavior really appropriate for the school vice president?"

"There were no seats left. I'm merely offering the lady a compromise." She snorted and stifled a giggle at that one.

"Scram pipsqueak. We're not bothering anyone so go back to your books and study like a good boy."

Temari's reputation preceded her. She wasn't as violent as her younger brother, but she wasn't known to back down from a fight either. Sasuke turned up his nose and went back to his seat.

_Hyuuga… isn't after Naruto? _Sasuke's mind had trouble wrapping itself around this one. But all the evidence pointed to the contrary… didn't it? Unless… Hyuuga was messing with him. Sasuke felt horrified. Why did he get the feeling this was all one big mind fuck and Hyuuga's twisted sense of justice taken out on him? He remembered Sakura's comment and felt like an idiot. He'd been duped all this time. All because he'd let something trifling as jealousy get the best of him.

Sasuke squeezed his fists, his nails digging into his palms deep enough to break skin. He felt like hitting something, or someone, so instead he calmly stood up and exited the library.

He wandered into the nearest restroom and gripped one of the sinks. He would have punched the tiled walls, but a few groans coming from one of the closed stalls announced the presence of another student. He couldn't risk being caught defacing school property so he turned on the taps and splashed his face instead.

The groans didn't cease as he turned off the water and stared at his own reflection in the mirror. Someone couldn't handle the cafeteria food? As if in answer, the moans seemed to reach a final peak before going silent. Sasuke thought about leaving. Perhaps the student would be embarrassed to know someone else had heard him. But his dark mood thought that perhaps it would make him feel better to see someone else squirm, so he stayed where he was, firmly rooted to the spot with his hands glued to the sink.

The toilet flushed, a door opened and out stepped Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto seemed to freeze on the spot at the sight of Sasuke. His cheeks were bright red, with what Sasuke imagined to be utter embarrassment. Sasuke grinned. It was his lucky day.

"What happened Uzumaki? Drink a carton of spoiled milk again?"

Is what he would have said. What he had planned to say. But the door opened again and out stepped an all too familiar face. A red tattoo burned brightly against pale skin. Pale _flushed _skin. Sasuke felt like he was going to be sick. His eyes darted between them. Between Naruto's embarrassed, guilt ridden face and the cool composure of Gaara's eyes, daring him to challenge them. Seeing that calm expression pissed him off. It pissed him off so badly he wanted to hurt him.

Sasuke hurled himself towards Gaara, knocking him over. Both boys toppled over, giving Sasuke the advantage of being on top. He pulled his fist back, wanting to slam it into that perfect skin, but something held him back. Naruto had grabbed him and was holding his wrist.

"Don't do it." He focused on the rage. He gathered up all his anger and struggled against that tight grip. It was all he could to not cry.

"But you can't have him," he mumbled dejectedly.

"I already have." Stab. He felt like he had been stabbed and yet Gaara hadn't laid a finger on him. "Let him go Naruto." Another pain lanced through him. Hearing him utter that name, so gently, so intimately…

Naruto eased up on his grip and pulled Sasuke to his feet.

"Only so long as he doesn't try to hurt you." Sasuke felt miserable.

"You told me you liked girls." His words sounded feeble even by his standards.

"I do. I found out I like boys too." Naruto averted his eyes. "Get out of here. You should go before anyone finds us all like this." Sasuke wanted to punch him. He wanted to beat him 'til he was black and blue and then kiss those pink swollen lips wildly like he was sure Gaara just did.

Sasuke turned around and walked towards the door.

"Oh, and Sasuke?" He turned around. "Don't make this about you and Gaara. I consented." _Why not throw salt on the wounds? _

Sasuke walked back to the library. He gathered up his things and left. _Anywhere _was better than here.

--

Hell Week, Day Two

--

Naruto couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew he shouldn't; but the empty seat behind him felt too much like an empty void, sucking out any potential optimism in the already very sober, subdued room.

He completed another translation before pausing again. Should he have tried to talk to him? Maybe explain a little? But then he thought of the many times that prickly bastard had run away without ever attempting to explain his own motives. The way he was running away now.

"Ten minutes left."

Naruto focused again on the paper in front of him and started scribbling away.

--

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto looked up at the tall building before him. It had changed very little over the years. A few different flowers, some new names listed by the door, but the building still loomed tall and dark against the Tokyo summer sky.

"Yeah." He gave Sakura's shoulder a little squeeze.

"I'll be waiting for you down here." He could see the anxiety she was trying to mask. "Ring my cell if you need me to come up."

"Thanks."

Naruto checked the names on the mailbox just in case.

Uchiha. 303.

Yep, still the same place.

Naruto climbed up the stairs to the third floor and searched out the right door. Taking a deep breath, he rapped on the door three times.

Nothing happened.

He knocked a little harder. Still no answer.

Naruto growled. Sasuke _had_ to be at home.

BANG BANG BANG! "Come on Uchiha! Open the door!" Bang bang bang!

Click.

"May I help you?"

Naruto gulped. "I'm sorry to bother you sir, but is Uchiha-kun home?"

The older Uchiha slash former convict smirked. Naruto grew a little more nervous at that expression. He heard keys jangle and the older male stepped out. "I'll be out. Think you can tell my useless brother that? He should be in his room."

Naruto nodded.

"First door on the right. Lock the door behind you."

Itachi strode away, leaving the door wide open. Naruto peered inside, uncertain.

"That guy is seriously whack."

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Ojama shimaaaasu." Everything was as he remembered it. He left his shoes in the walkway and knocked on Sasuke's door. When there was still no answer, he slid the door open and stepped inside.

Sasuke sat as his desk, books opened, headphones on and the music blaring loud enough to hear it from 5 feet away.

Naruto strode across the room and tore off the headphones.

"What the…!" Sasuke turned around and his angry expression immediately turned stony. "How did you get in?"

"Your psycho brother said he'll be out."

"Heh. Figures. Now get out." He turned in his chair, reaching for his headphones, but Naruto pulled them away.

"Where were you today?"

"None of your business."

"Did you forget we had TWO English exams? How could you just skip out on them like that?"

"Didn't feel well. I'll take the makeups. Now if you _please._"

"Bullshit! Neither of us laid a hand on you yesterday and you certainly don't sound sick right now. So why don't you be honest for once and tell me what the _real_ problem is."

Something flashed in Sasuke's eyes, but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared.

He turned back to his book. "I'm busy. Or did you forget the exams we have tomorrow?"

"Oh, so you're miraculously all better now? What was it? Didn't know illnesses came in 8 hour increments. Or did something get stuck up your ass again?"

"I imagine you know more about that last one than I do." A page slipped between his fingers.

"Yeah? Well eat your heart out!" Sasuke whirled on him so quickly the page ripped in his hands. "So what exactly is it that made you attack Gaara yesterday? The fact that he can be honest about himself or simply that he gets some?"

Sasuke leaped out of his chair and shoved Naruto against his wall.

"What would you know?"

"Nothing." Naruto's expression calmed. He tried to reign in his temper before he really stuck his foot in his mouth. "Because that's all you'll tell me."

He watched the muscles in Sasuke's jaw twitch. "You wouldn't understand."

His grip loosened and he turned back to his desk.

Naruto whacked him upside the back of his head. "Teme! Are you even listening to yourself!? You cry about no one understanding when you don't even give us a chance! I'm not learning how to mind read anytime soon so you're either gonna have to try communicating or stop blaming me for not speaking emo!"

Sasuke spun on him, fisting his shirt tightly. "Try that again and I'll make sure actions speak louder than any words."

"Great. At least maybe then I'd get SOME type of clue out of you."

Sasuke glared and let him go. Turning to his desk he stalked over and sat back down.

"Talk to me! You used to like talking to me, remember?" Naruto scratched his cheek. "Or rather, you used to just sorta grunt while I talked your ear off…" He grew quiet for a minute. "Okay, so scratch that example." He crossed his arms over his chest and assumed a firm stance. "The POINT is, we used to be friends. BEST friends, if I remember correctly until the whole Gaara fiasco and your great escape to that elitist crap school on the other side of town."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Are you gonna start rambling? Because I prefer to study."

"I'll leave as soon as you tell me what's got your panties in a twist. Or should I ask who?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know it's funny. Yesterday you leaped at Gaara like he'd just insulted your mom and yet today I'm the one you're trying to give the cold shoulder. I was at fault just as much as he was. So how come you didn't try to kick my ass too?"

"Too much work. You never know when to quit."

"From my experience, neither does Gaara."

"What's your point?"

"That you're sure going easy on me, considering. You don't seem to consider us friends anymore. So why the favoritism?"

"Judging by the direction of your questions, I'd say you've already concluded that one for yourself. So why don't you save yourself some trouble and be content with whatever explanations you've already devised."

"Call me a sadist, but it's much more fun yanking it out of you."

."Get the fuck out."

"You said that already." He stuck out his tongue. Before he could utter another insult, Naruto wandered over to his book shelf and started browsing through his manga. "Oh awesome! I don't have this volume yet!"

He pulled the book out and plunked down on the floor. Quickly skimming over the pages, he chuckled at the story unfolding.

"WHAT the hell are you doing? I said get out."

"I'm biding my time. Wearing you down til you crack and spill everything. Oh, I just got to a good part!"

Sasuke stalked over and ripped the volume out of his hands. "Get out."

Naruto reached for another book on the shelf, but Sasuke slapped his hand away.

"Does this mean you're ready to confess?" He grinned that obnoxious grin of his; the one that used to make his stony heart remember that it was still human- the one that he still had to fight.

"It means I'm this close to introducing your face to my balcony floor."

"That sounds a little painful. Oh look! You still have this one!" Naruto reached for another book on the shelf and Sasuke realized, in horror which one it was. In his delayed reaction, he failed to knock Naruto's hand away in time, knocking the book away instead. A single photo slid out from behind the cover and fluttered to the floor.

Naruto's twelve year old grin stared up at him, his two fingers making bunny ears behind Sasuke's jet black hair.

Naruto's grin melted. He seemed to take a deep breath before picking it up hesitantly. "Well that's a surprise." His finger stroked the image. "Didn't expect to see this thing ever again." He held onto the only existing photo of the two of them. "I thought you said you burned it."

Sasuke's mouth felt dry. He averted his gaze, unable to face that questioning look. "I meant to."

"I hate it when I forget to do something important!" Sasuke nearly winced at the sarcasm. "Speaking of which, were you ever planning to tell me you were gay?"

Sasuke sneered. "Does it matter? You seem to have had no trouble figuring that one out on your own"

"Asshole, we were BEST friends!! Didn't that mean ANYthing to you?? Did I count for so little?"

That one stung.

"And what was I supposed to say? Slip in an invitation to the movies amongst your praises of Sakura's rack?"

"So I had a crush on her! You think I was gonna freak out that my best friend didn't share my tastes in the romance department?"

"And if you knew that the one I wanted was you?"

Sasuke saw the pity in those eyes and hated it.

"We'll never know now, will we?"

"Fuck you, Uzumaki. Fuck you."

"Dammit teme! Why can't we still be friends?"

"Why?" Anger simmered just below the surface. "Do you really have to ask why?" Sasuke yanked Naruto up by the collar. "Answer me this."

He shoved his mouth against the other boy's, kissing him in all his frustration. His fist tightened in the other boys shirt, angry at Naruto for being so insensitive- angry at himself acting so despereate. He hoped for a sign, any indication of emotion from the other end, but Naruto's response was heart shatteringly absent.

Sasuke tore himself away. He refused to look at Naruto, afraid of the emotion he'd see in those expressive eyes. He couldn't stand pity right now. Not when he'd just put his dignity on the line. "Now will you go?"

Naruto left silently.

--

Sakura couldn't seem to sit still. If it wasn't her heels tapping against the pavement it was her fingers drumming along the gate. She kept checking the screen of her cell phone every minute or so hoping she could justify running up there or that Naruto would call her. She was pondering what excuse she could possibly use when she caught a glimpse of pale locks bounding down the stairs.

Naruto didn't look so hot.

The knot in her stomach seemed to double.

"So?" She tried to keep the anxiety out of her voice. "How did it go?"

"He seems to be okay now. He implied that he'd be at school tomorrow."

"Did he… say what was wrong?"

Her heart sped up a little at the conflicting emotions she recognized in his expression. He seemed to consider his answer carefully.

"No. Not really."

"Well, then what _did_ happen?"

"He… still doesn't want to talk to me." Sakura let out a sigh of frustration. She knew that tone. It was the one Naruto used every time he was too caught up elsewhere to focus on anything she had to say.

She placed a hand on his arm.

"At least you gave it a try. Come on, I'll treat you to some ramen."

Naruto gave a half-hearted smile.

"Thanks. But I think I don't want to cut into your study time anymore than I already have. Thanks a bunch for coming with me! But we should both get back to studying. Still have that bio exam to conquer tomorrow!" His face scrunched up into a smile. She knew he was forcing it, but she didn't have the heart to press him further. It had to be something incredibly upsetting to make him turn down ramen.

"There's a Lawson's right on the corner. I'll buy you a cup of instant. It should take all of 5 minutes." She tugged on his arm. "Come on. You can thank me later."

Naruto actually smiled.

--

Gaara chewed on his pen. He was about to ponder the next physics problem when he heard his ring tone signal a new email. Flipping open his cell phone he smiled at the name in his inbox.

Inbox- 1. Uzumaki.

_Meet me at T-- Station. I'll be waiting for you. _

Gaara frowned. That wasn't like Uzumaki. They had never hung out off school grounds. It had been part of the agreement. Had something happened?

Gaara looked at the time. 16:39. Still early. He could easily meet up with Uzumaki and be back in time for dinner. The station was only a few stops away. Grabbing his wallet and his phone, he left his books behind. He knew there was no point in taking them. He doubted it was studying that Uzumaki had in mind…

--


	9. Conclusions

--

Taiikusai Ch. 10

Conclusions

--

Naruto stared absently at the station exit. His mind kept replaying what happened, wondering what he could have said to make things end up differently. _Sigh. WHY do I always let my mouth run away with me?_

He hadn't meant to press for a confession. In fact, he hadn't meant to goad Sasuke at all. He was supposed to be explaining himself; but the anger from being ignored, from being denied even a chance to speak had forced old habits. He ended up attacking him instead. Maybe not physically, but he knew he was pressing buttons because that's what he always did. It was the only sure fire way to get a reaction out of the ice prince. He did it all the time when they were younger. They used to hate each other before they became friends… his first real friend.

It was the photo that did it. It used to be one of his prized possessions; the physical proof of his accomplishment. He used to flash it around like a dad showing off pictures of his kids. He had been ignored for so long… of course he was proud to have a friend. But Sasuke had snatched it during one of their more nasty arguments and claimed to burn it in secret. He remembered how devastated he felt. He had consigned their friendship, like the photo, to flames.

But seeing it again, remembering the old times, he realized that he missed it. He missed the rivalry and the companionship and Sasuke's awkward ways of showing concern. Despite what an asshole he had been, Sasuke had been his first real friend and it wasn't something he could let go of easily.

He thought, if he could only make him admit his feelings… put it all out on the table, maybe… some day… he could sort through it all and work towards making things better. He had always warned the Uchiha about keeping things bottled inside. But without someone there to make him talk, he only got worse. For all Sasuke's prestige, he hadn't failed to notice the distance their classmates kept or the fact that Sasuke always ate lunch in the classroom, alone. Naruto had moved on, had made other friends, but Sasuke had not. Not even Sakura had fully managed to clear the barriers Sasuke has placed around him.

He hurt at the thought of that kiss. He had never felt such a sense of desperation from the other boy. It hurt knowing how much he had tried to hide from him, and how much he knew the other boy was quietly suffering. He had been tempted, for a moment, to hug him- to show that he was still concerned. But he knew pity for what it was and he wasn't cruel enough to give the Uchiha false hope.

Naruto sighed again. He thought about Sasuke's question.

_And if you knew that the one I wanted was you?_

It rattled him that he didn't know the answer.

"Is that how you spend your afternoons? Sighing and daydreaming over me?"

Naruto blinked a few times and quickly blushed under the gaze of smiling green eyes.

"Gaara!"

Gaara was concerned when he exited the ticket gates to a melancholic, contemplative Naruto spacing out.

"You rang?" He held up his cellphone. "I hope you realize I dropped all my studying for this. Did Hyuuga put you up to this?"

A flicker of a chuckle before something darker fluttered across his expression.

Now Gaara was definitely concerned. He grabbed Naruto's hand, uncaring of how passerby's interpreted it.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto's down turned gaze flew back up to his and Gaara was uneasy at the uncertainty in it.

"I needed to see you." He squeezed Gaara's hand a little.

"The porn wasn't cutting it?" he smirked.

A hint of a smile. "Something like that." Gaara's hand was tugged towards the street. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" He looked both ways as Naruto practically yanked him across the street.

"I don't live far from here."

A trill ran through Gaara at the implications. Gaara was quiet and let Naruto lead the way_. Definitely not a study date._

Naruto slipped off his shoes and uttered a "tadaima" to the frog in the glass case by the entry way. Flipping on the light he walked in to give Gaara some room to do the same.

Gaara hung back and took a look around.

"It isn't much. But make yourself comfortable."

A small kitchenette, a door that led to a 6 tatami mat room and a small adjoining bathroom. A typical one room "mansion" in Tokyo.

Naruto placed his things on the kotatsu in the middle of the room. Books, a few ramen cups, and a PS2 controller littered the table.

Gaara picked up the controller. "Studying hard I see. Sims or your H-games?"

Naruto stuck out his tongue. Gaara grabbed him by the hand and pulled him close.

"Was that an invitation? You know how much I love it when you use tongue." Naruto smiled, but it was bitter sweet. This wasn't like him. "Hey," Gaara pulled his chin down to face him, "what's wrong?"

Confusion was written in his face, but Gaara couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"I need you… to kiss me." Gaara frowned. _What happened, Naruto?_

Naruto couldn't stand the look of concern written in Gaara's brow, but he didn't want to talk. Not just yet. However, Gaara didn't ask questions. Fingers hovered over his jaw but wouldn't touch him. Naruto gravitated towards their touch but was met with the brush of lips instead. Not a kiss, but touch- the corner of that pink mouth caressing what hands normally caressed- warm breath in lieu of a kiss. Naruto's lips parted in something akin to hunger.

Another hand tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Naruto sighed as those same fingertips lingered at his jaw. Eyes closed, he could feel Gaara's breath hot against his lips, and Naruto closed the distance between them. His lips tingled at the touch. Gaara's hand slid to a clothed shoulder and Naruto felt just how naked he was underneath. In memory of their recent pleasure, his body reacted instantly. Naruto groaned under the intensity of his craving.

With it, unraveled the knot of uncertainty.

_That's right. This is how a kiss is supposed to feel._ His arms wound around Gaara's waist, pressing him close. His felt himself leap at the feel of the warm body pressed so close. Leaving all his confusion outside the door, all that was left was hunger and a painful desire to consume the man in front of him. All of him.

Gaara wasn't wearing his blazer. Just the short sleeved button up shirt and standard grey slacks. Naruto was cursing Tsunade for requiring them to wear anything involving buttons as his fingers fumbled in their attempt to quickly undo the small white obstructions between his hands and so much skin. His kiss turned rough, less coordinated, but the soothing caress of Gaara's tongue against his quelled any sense of panic.

Gaara helped and soon white fabric was pushed off of smooth shoulders, revealing a slender frame that belied his actual strength. Naruto broke away from the kiss and couldn't help himself. He felt flushed with the need to touch, taste, breathe that pale neck, the dip of his clavicle, or the line the divided his torso into two symmetrical halves. Gaara sighed in calm resignation. Naruto could feel his body flush at the sight of two dusky nipples leaping to attention. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Gaara's head bowed under the onslaught of Uzumaki's tongue. His body had responded the moment he stepped inside the door. He struggled with the desire to push Uzumaki on the floor on have his way with him, but he knew that he needed to be the submissive one this time. Whatever it was bothering his lover, right now Naruto needed to be the one in control. A warm hand pressed against his lower belly and he flinched at the nearness between that warm hand and hem of his now uncomfortable slacks. "Please Naruto," he said instead, entrusting himself into the care of honey colored palms.

--

Gaara pressed chaste kisses against Naruto's temple. He smoothed back damp blond hairand rested against him. Naruto's hands slid up to his waist and embraced him tightly. A willing captive, Gaara didn't fight it.

"I talked to Uchiha today." A jolt of panic coursed through him. Naruto didn't let up on his hold. "It pretty much confirmed what you told me about him." Gaara stroked Naruto's hair.

"Oh?" He tried for disinterest.

"I asked him why we couldn't still be friends and he kissed me."

Gaara froze. Unable to keep the tension out of his body, he had to fight not to dash to the Uchiha's to thoroughly kick his ass. Part of him started to feel sick with anxiety. What was Naruto trying to tell him? Naruto rubbed circles over his back.

"I couldn't respond. I … didn't know how to. And I just left him." My former best friend and he still refuses to talk to me." Gaara started to calm down. "I know it's stupid, but I still care about him. He's going to run himself down if he keeps up this lone wolf business."

Gaara pulled away a little to look Naruto into the eye. "Are you saying you have feelings for the Uchiha?"

Naruto met his eyes. That bittersweet smile was back. "Yes. But no different from how I feel about Neji-sempai. An admiration, a respect of sorts, and I guess, a sort of pride as well."

"What? No lust?"

Naruto grinned. "The way you're keeping me busy, I don't have time for wandering eyes."

Gaara kissed him, smiling against a slightly fat lip. "Good. Let's keep it that way." Naruto rested his head back on Gaara's shoulder. "So why the rendezvous? You looked like crap when I got here."

"I was feeling confused." Gaara remained silent. "I figured my friendship with Sasuke was dead and over with, but then I discovered that he saved our photo. It brought back memories and I remembered how much we had fun."

"You want to try giving him another chance?"

Naruto was still for awhile before nodding against him. "He doesn't deserve it of course, and he doesn't seem keen on settling for friendship, but I'm concerned about him. Old habits die hard?"

"I'm still not sure where I come into this."

Naruto smiled against his neck. "You remind me of the things I'm certain about."

Gaara smiled. There was nothing to worry about after all.

"So does that mean I'm free to go back home and study?" Naruto's hugged him fiercely.

"Are you kidding? Now that I have you naked, willing and sitting in my lap? Not to mention that you still need to shower… _We _need to shower."

He felt a lick at his ear.

"Is your shower big enough to fit two people." He could feel Naruto grin against him.

"There's one way to find out."

And they did… Twice.

--

Naruto had never been so anxious to see the results of his exams. It was the last day before summer vacation and the only thing standing between him and bliss was dreading the results of his bio exam. His um… distractions were a little more disruptive than he had anticipated. He chuckled at the thought of Neji's expression had he known the edge he'd been given.

He practically bounced out of his seat the moment Kakashi-sensei strolled in.

The class buzzed with nervous excitement.

Now, now, settle down. I have all your exams to pass back and the answer keys. Please retrieve your packet when I call your name.

"Aburame-san, Inohara-san, Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san, Endo-san, Ohtani-san."

Naruto snatched his pile from the teacher's podium and practically raced back to his seat. He checked his scores, smiling at his English results and cringing a little at biology. Jotting down his scores on a piece of scratch paper, he quickly calculated the average.

"82.4!" He gave a loud cheer, earning a glare from a few classmates.

He tried to settle down, but continued wiggling in his seat, impatient for his homeroom teacher to begin explanations. Some five minutes later, Kakashi-sensei cleared his throat, ready to begin.

As soon as the bell rang, Naruto nearly pounced on the unsuspecting brunette behind him.

"So how did ya do? Huh, huh? How was English? Are-you-gonna-make-up-the-exams-soon?"

Sasuke held up two sheets in front of him.

Naruto blinked a few times before looking at them a little closer. "Hey! That was fast!" He peered at it closely. "So whatdidja get?"

Sasuke snatched them away. "None of your business."

"Oh COME on! I worked my ASS off! At _least_ give me the satisfaction of knowing that I scored higher than you in _some_thing!"

Sasuke shook his head, quickly pushed away from his desk and rose to leave.

"Come oooon. Pleeeease? Pretty please with miso and ramen on top?"

Sasuke ignored him. He didn't even wave as he left the classroom.

Sakura strolled up, trying to hide a smirk. "Still trying I see."

Naruto grinned. "You know how bad I am at quitting."

"All too well. Does that mean you have a backup plan for finding out your ranking?"

"Of course!" He rubbed his hands together. "Someone _has_ to record all our grades after all. I'll see you in the art room. Catch you later!"

--

Naruto pushed the door open and strolled into the large communal office. "Shitsurei shimaaasu! Is Kakashi-sensei here?"

"Yo," the silver haired teacher answered from behind an orange book. "Oh, Uzumaki-kun. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Naruto inched closer to his teacher and leaned in intently. Trying to keep his voice down, he whispered, "How did I do?"

Kakashi blinked in surprise. "What do you mean? You saw all your scores."

Naruto grimaced. "I know how I did, but I want to know how I did overall. You know?"

"Not sure I follow." His eyes twinkled in merriment.

"Like, did I score high compared to some of the class, or like, did better than the Uchiha?"

He tried to play it off casually, like it was merely an off handed suggestion. But the seed of doubt was in his eye and that look of dire curiosity.

"Ah. Why don't you ask him how he did?"

"BECAUSE HE WON'T TELL ME!" He clapped his hand over his mouth. "Sorry."

Kakashi-sensei chuckled. "As your teacher, it's my responsibility to take care of all of you. Meaning, I must also respect everyone's privacy."

Naruto seemed to deflate at that one. "I could promise not to tell anyone?"

Kakashi smiled. "Heard that one before."

"You won't even have to tell me what rank I am! I just wanna know if I beat Uchiha!"

"Ah. Sou ka. But if Uchiha doesn't want you to know, I must honor those wishes." Naruto pouted, glaring at his teacher sulkily. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" Kakashi picked up his orange book and flipped it open to an illustrated page. He was careful to hide it from Naruto.

"You're still reading that one? That's so last year!"

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. "You're familiar with this series?"

"Of course. Who do you think the old perv Jiraiya used as bait to start talking to some of the cute nee-sans? He made me quote unquote help him with his research." Kakashi was listening. "He turned in the script for the final book months ago." Kakashi's eye turned sparkly- if such a thing was possible. Naruto stretched out, hands behind his head and yawned. "There are some advanced copies floating around… but it's boring stuff so I know you wouldn't be interested."

Kakashi-sensei looked around before leaning in intently. "You get me the book, I hand over the grade book. Equal trade. No one has to know."

Naruto grinned. "Deal! And since I happen to just have a book on me…"

Kakashi-sensei laughed. "I can see why Jiraiya-sama took an interest in you. You certainly are good at surprises."

Naruto snatched up the grade book and quickly skimmed down the list of average scores, starting from the top.

Rank 1- Haruno Sakura

Rank 2- Nara Shikamaru (that bastard!)

Rank 3- Uzumaki Naruto (!)

Rank 4- Uchiha Sasuke (!!)

Naruto's eyes grew as wide as saucers. He DID it! He knew he had worked hard, but he didn't think he'd actually manage to beat Sasuke.

"Woohoo! Yahoo! Oh yeah!" He danced around the desk to celebrate his victory. Kakashi-sensei was still too enthralled with the shiny black book now clenched tightly between his fingers to care.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" He blond placed the grade book back down on the desk and practically skipped away.

"Oh, Uzumaki-kun."

"Hrm?"

"Congratulations," the silver haired teacher smiled.

Naruto grinned. "Shitsurei shimashita!"

Naruto raced to the art room. He threw open the door, bouncing in and hugging Sakura. "I did it! I did it! And I have you to thank!"

Sakura blushed a little. Her inner ego gloated while she physically maintained some semblance of modesty. "Well… I maybe helped a little… it was all your hard work really."

Naruto pulled away. "Don't be modest. You're a stud and you know it."

Sakura chuckled. "Well if you put it _that_ way, why yes, I am." She laughed. "So did you tell your girlfriend yet?"

Naruto grinned. "Naw, I'll see him after school when he's done with all that student council stuff."

"Ah, so that's where Sasuke-kun went."

"Yeah…"

Sakura sensed his unease. "Hey, don't stress it. Things are gonna be fine. If you can reform a school terror AND manage to jump from class clown to class genius, you can do just about anything."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." He smiled sincerely before giving her a cheeky grin. "Does that mean you'll go out with me one of these days?"

She punched his shoulder lightly. "Don't push your luck. Now, back to this poster… what were you saying about new ideas last time?"

--

The meeting had been productive. Slowly, Naruto was forming an image for this year's poster board. It was a rare honor for a first year to be in charge of designing it. He didn't want to botch it up. As his father's son, he had expectations and he'd be damned if he let his old man down.

Sakura looked at the rough sketch and agreed to it. She would fulfill her part of the deal and start collecting materials to help design it. They had a month of summer vacation before them and already plenty of stuff to do. They agreed on a schedule for meeting and let themselves out early. Naruto bounced around giddily and set off for the roof.

It was mid-afternoon and yet the sun still beat down on him like it was noon. He could feel the sweat rolling down his back as the cicadas hummed noisily from the trees down below. The rainy season was indeed over.

Naruto sheltered his eyes with one hand, grateful that he wasn't one of the small running figures below, slaving away at their club activities. He knew it looked bad that he hadn't joined a school club, but for the moment, he didn't care. _Maybe next year. _

The door opened and two figures stepped out from the shadowed doorway. Long, black, silky hair clashed with bright red curls.

"There you guys are! I'm melting!"

"Sorry to keep your highness waiting."

"Good to see you too, Neji-sempai. Shall I interpret your Uchiha impersonation as a sign of defeat?"

He glared. "We tied."

"Oh…. So, what does that mean?"

"It means we compromise," Gaara offered. "Right?"

"Right," Neji seemed to agree begrudgingly.

Gaara slid up to his boyfriend and took his hand into his. "I can't dress you, but I request that you not wear orange. Consider it punishment for distracting me."

Naruto had the decency to blush and nodded at the request. Neji quirked a brow, but didn't ask. "So when's the date," he prompted instead.

"Sunday."

"Saturday." Naruto's face split into a grin. "I'll pick you up at seven."

Gaara regarded him skeptically. "Does that mean you succeeded?"

"Pin pon." He pulled Gaara into an embrace. "Which means you, little lady, better wear something pretty." Naruto smacked his ass before darting away from any retaliatory measures.

Gaara shot a look at Neji. "Saturday it is." He glared at Naruto. "And NO orange."

Naruto stuck out his tongue. Gaara refrained from commenting… for Neji's sake.

"Oi! What are you kids doing up here!?"

"I…. IRUKA-SENSEI?"

"You know students aren't supposed to be up here! If you have no club activities, please leave the premises immediately!"

"My apologies Iruka-sensei, but the roof is simply the best place to enjoy the sound of the cicadas. I fear they're rather deafening from the ground level, but it's a rather gentle melody up here, don't you think?"

"Oh," the flustered teacher seemed to be listening a little carefully, "… why, now that you mention it, it _is_ rather lovely."

"I apologize profusely for causing you any concern, but I felt I simply _had _to share this experience and convinced my fellow classmates to join me."

"Oh, I know you probably didn't_ mean_ any harm, but be careful in the future."

"My apologies. Our high school days are simply too precious and I was caught up in the notion of creating a few summer memories to take back with me once I graduate."

"Ah! No, no! I'm sorry to interrupt. I should have known a good student like you wouldn't be up to anything bad. Just don't dawdle too long." He was smiling at them and heading for the door. "Enjoy yourselves boys."

The door closed after him and Naruto stared in open mouthed disbelief. "How the hell did you DO that?"

Gaara smirked. "Spending time with Lee again?"

"He has his talents. Besides, the cicadas _do_ sound nice from up here." He smiled. "It wasn't a total lie."

"Temari is in the club room practicing her guitar. Solo."

"Enjoy the cicadas fellows. I'll be going now."

"What? No more time for your precious summer memories?" Naruto laughed.

"Oh no, plenty of those." Neji winked. "I can hear the cicadas from the club room too, remember?"

"But won't it be _deafening?_"

"Precisely," Neji grinned. "Enjoy your summer, boys."


	10. First Date

--

Taiikusai Ch. 11

First Date

--

Due to his sister's not so subtle hints, Gaara had a fairly good idea about where Naruto was taking them for their first date. After receiving an e-mail to meet him at such and such station, it merely confirmed it.

Gaara smiled. Tugging at the fabric at his neck one more time in the mirror he decided he was finished, grabbed a small matching hand bag and set out.

His wooden sandals clacked loudly against the pavement, announcing his presence with each step. Not that he needed to draw more attention to himself. He seemed to be getting enough looks as it was.

After much cursing and careful steps up the long ascent to the platform, he was grateful to sit down on the train.

A group of girls looked over at him, erupting into giggles and hushed whispers.

"You think he's foreign?"

"Naw, look at his eyes."

"Yabai! He's so cool!"

"I love his hair!"

Gaara tuned them out, choosing to stare out the window instead. His fickle boyfriend had changed the time from 7 to 5pm so the sun was still out though it slinked lower and lower towards the horizon.

If they could manage to get past the skyscrapers, maybe they'd get to catch the sunset together.

The barest of smiles crossed his lips.

The giggles escalated.

--

Neji approached the small house, spotting the correct address plate and rang the bell. He waited a short time before the door was opened, revealing Temari in a short black skirt and white tank.

"I thought we were just watching movies." He held up his Tsutaya bag as his proof.

"We are. You think I'd go out like this?" She grinned. "Come in. Living room is over here." She practically bounced away to another room not far from the front door.

Neji had a feeling this was going to be an interesting evening.

--

Naruto tried to look patient as he stood just outside the station exit. He felt giddy and excited like one of the many children now running around him. He fidgeted a bit, tried to straighten out his clothes, managed to mess them up further and gave up on it altogether. Gaara would understand…

He kept glancing over at the gates wondering when he'd see the familiar shock of red hair. His head darted left and right, trying to see behind the many faces of new arrivals when he felt a hand on his left shoulder.

"Uzumaki-kun, I'm surprised to see you here." A warm face smiled down at him, brown hair pulled high into a ponytail and the tell-tale scar stretched across his nose. _What's the disciplinarian doing here!?_

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Umino-sensei!? What are you doing here? Teachers go to festivals??"

Umino-sensei let out a low chuckle. "We are allowed to socialize outside of school, yes. Besides, this is a local matsuri. I was helping everyone set up."

"Oh."

"So what brings you here?"

Naruto chuckled and grinned. "Just, you know… enjoying the festival."

Umino-sensei smiled. "You seem pretty anxious. Waiting for someone?"

Naruto tried to keep a blush down, but judging by the warmth in his cheeks, he wasn't doing such a good job.

"Konbanwa."

Both heads turned and Naruto couldn't help but break out into the biggest smile. "You made it!"

Gaara nodded.

"Good evening Umino-sensei. Are you here to enjoy the matsuri?"

They broke off into a short conversation of which Naruto heard relatively little. He was too busy drooling over the sudden appearance of his boyfriend. _Compromise indeed_. His eyes swept over the black yukata, the simple pattern of white fireflies flitting around his pale frame. A blood red obi clinched it together low on his waist, complimenting the color of his hair. Naruto chuckled at the two bobby pins pinning the red locks down, exposing the red tattoo gracing his forehead. He looked slightly feminine, but Naruto was smart enough not to comment on that. At least not _right _away.

"Right Uzumaki?"

"Uh.. wha? Huh?"

Gaara flicked his forehead. "Can't you pay attention for 5 seconds? Umino-sensei is running the cotton candy booth. I told him we'd try it before the night was out."

"Cotton candy? Whoo!! Awesome!!"

Gaara sighed. "We'll definitely try some."

Umino-sensei laughed. "I'll be waiting! You boys have fun. Don't stay out too late! And Gaara-kun, you have something on your forehead. You might want to cover it up." He winked and skipped away.

"Why does he always like everyone else so much more than me?"

Gaara smiled. "He's soft on you too. You just don't realize it."

"How do you figure?"

"He hasn't mentioned dying your hair black for weeks."

"Hey! How do you know that?"

Gaara smiled. "I saw Tsunade-san talk to him about you. Seems you have friends in high places."

Naruto grinned and grabbed Gaara's hand. "The student president included?"

Gaara gave his hand a little squeeze. "The student president especially."

Two children came scrambling by, nearly bulldozing over Naruto. He stumbled forward and clutched his yukata before it split open any more than it already had.

"Dressed yourself today?"

Naruto turned up his nose and refused to answer.

"If that yukata splits open any further, they may have to arrest you for indecent exposure."

"It's not MY fault I can't tie an obi!"

"Technically, it is."

"SHUT UP!"

Gaara covered his mouth in an attempt to hide his giggle. Naruto only pouted more severely.

"Let's find a bathroom. I'll help you fix it."

Naruto agreed begrudgingly and let Gaara lead the way.

--

"So what's the lineup?" Temari placed two cups of tea on the coffee table along with a few bags of rice crackers.

"I rented Ima Ai ni Yukimasu. I heard it did really well in the theaters."

"Eww, not that romantic crap."

Neji held up the second dvd. "Battle Royale?"

Temari grinned. "Now you're talking." She grabbed the dvd, popped it in and pressed play.

Neji grabbed a few rice crackers and sat back. A small grin barely kept hidden. _All according to plan. _

--

The station restroom was less than ideal, but it was roomy enough and empty enough to suffice. Gaara placed Naruto in front of the mirror and quickly undid the obi. Placing it in Naruto's hands, Gaara's fingers brushed against the hair at the back of Naruto's neck and straightened out the collar. Naruto tried to ignore the warm body nearly pressed against him, focusing on his image in front of the mirror instead.

"It's a nice blue." Gaara tugged on the fabric, pulling it tighter around the waist. His hands brushed against Naruto's skin, causing the other boy's breath to hitch. "It brings out the color of your eyes." Pale fingers slid up the hem of the fabric, whispering along the tan skin that was now being carefully concealed. Gaara rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder as be peaked at the boy's image in the mirror. Smoothing out the yukata once more, Naruto gave a slight shiver. "Now hand me that obi." Gaara smirked.

The two emerged some minutes later, properly attired for their first matsuri this season. The sun had nearly gone down and with the sunset emerged a rainbow of lanterns, lights, and a spectrum of girls in yukata. Naruto spotted the yoyo game and quickly dashed off, dragging Gaara along behind him. Gaara chuckled as Naruto knelt amongst the elementary school students trying to hook a red yoyo. His heart warmed at the sight of the other boy's look of triumph, a red yoyo held up high over his head.

"This is for you." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"You just want me to hold it."

His expression twisted into one of denial. "I do not! I really got it for you!"

Gaara took the yoyo from him. "I know. Thank you." He smiled. Naruto looked away in embarrassment.

"Oh look! Yakisoba!" Naruto ran towards an old man mixing up noodles and vegetables on a flat grill. "You want some?" Gaara nodded. "Two orders of yakisoba please." The old man smiled and began stir frying the noodles. Gaara kept his distance from the grill. It was a warm night and already he could feel sweat trickling down between his shoulder blades. Naruto paid the man and handed him a container of hot noodles.

They found a place to sit haphazardly and eat. Naruto seemed intent on watching the people around him, while Gaara watched him slurp down the noodles like they were ramen.

"Don't forget to chew."

Naruto choked for a moment and swallowed harshly.

"I told you." Naruto blushed. "Go to festivals often?"

"No, not really. They aren't that much fun by yourself. I spent a lot of time with Jiraiya the past few years and he never had much time for them. Too busy doing so called research."

"Same here. Once in awhile I was forced to go with my siblings, but between the heat and the crowds, I always refused if I could get away with it."

Naruto looked up in surprise. "We could go elsewhere if you don't want to stay."

Gaara shook his head. "This time I have a reason for it."

Naruto grinned. "Then let's enjoy it to the fullest! Oh hey look! Kara-age!"

Gaara was dragged to nearly every booth of the festival. By the end of the evening, he had a teddy bear, a handful of sweets (consolation prizes), a goldfish and, of course, his red yoyo. Naruto had been thorough. He was slightly horrified at all the junk food he had eaten, looking down at his half eaten manjuu with slight disdain. But it was Naruto's treat, so who was he to turn it down?

The evening was winding down to a close and yet the festival was still in full swing; familes and their small children running around in bright colors, young couples and old, inhaling the scent of festival foods and the sounds of a shamisen drifted down from the stage. They had reached the end of the avenue when they spotted Iruka-sensei spinning cotton candy and handing them out to an awaiting group of middle school girls. Remembering their promise, Gaara tugged Naruto towards the booth.

"Oh, hey boys! Having fun?" Gaara nodded while Naruto began a slightly exaggerated tale of his many game exploits. Glancing at the prizes cluttering Gaara's arms, Iruka-sensei nodded in understanding. "Think you can manage a roll of cotton candy?"

"Of course! There's always room for cotton candy!" Naruto placed one order and Iruka-sensei set out to make them an extra sizeable puff of pink cloud like candy.

"Here you go. Have fun boys."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei, see you later!" Gaara gave a slight nod of the head due to the occupation of his hands while Naruto waved enthusiastically.

"By the way boys, the fireworks should be starting soon! Better go find a spot!"

"We will! Thanks!"

And with that, Gaara found himself being dragged away once again.

--

As the credits rolled, Temari seemed to be smiling to herself. "Ah, that movie is a classic. Good pick Hyuuga."

"I had an inkling. So how much time before pumpkin hour?"

Temari glanced at the clock behind her. "Knowing Kankuro, he's going to be out for the night. Gaara is supposed to be home after the festival. But technically, you don't have to leave until it's time to catch the last train. So we've still got quite a few hours."

"So what's the verdict then? Next movie, or shall we take a dinner break?"

Temari glanced unenthusiastically at the neglected DVD. "Dinner break. Definitely dinner break."

Neji smiled. "Excellent."

--

The two boys sat on a grassy spot in the nearby park. Couples spread out, staking out a spot not too obstructed by towering buildings or trees. Naruto stuffed a suspiciously large ball of cotton candy into his mouth before holding it out to Gaara. Gaara yanked off a small fluff and passed it back. Despite the warmth, it was a nice evening. Gaara felt almost at peace despite his usual association of festivals with noise and too many smells and pushy people. Perhaps it's because the person next to him was showing him how to actually enjoy a festival. Naruto's rather childish enthusiasm about it all was rather refreshing.

Speaking of festivals…

"Uzumaki."

"Hrm?"

"You still haven't named your side of the bet."

"Huh?"

"Our original bet. If I win, you're wearing a dress at the culture festival, remember? You still haven't named your side of the bet. Have you thought about it?"

"Ohhh! Hrm. Kinda. But I'm still trying to see how many scenarios I can squeeze out of you before relying on a bet. Ow. What was that for!?"

Naruto rubbed his shoulder. "Don't be a perv." Not that Gaara would admit just how many fantasies the same bet had sparked for him.

Naruto pouted. "To be honest, no. I'm not sure what I want yet. Ask me again on our next date." Naruto grinned foxily. "This summer is gonna be awesome!"

Gaara gave a small sigh.

"Before you get ahead of yourself, I have something to tell you."

"Hrm?"

"I'll be gone for part of this summer."

"Ehhhhh!? What do you mean gone? I thought this was going to be our summer together!" Naruto pouted, scratching one of his whiskered cheeks.

"My family always returns to my mother's home town for the Obon season. It's a familial duty."

"Ah, I see. I understand then. Your mother is originally from Tottori-ken, correct?" Gaara nodded. Naruto whined. "You'll be so far away. You better e-mail me everyday. Tell me everything you're up to! That way I know you haven't been swallowed up in a sand dune or captured by one of those sand dune women."

"That's just a movie."

"Still! Tell me everything. By the way, how long will you be gone?"

"Two weeks. I leave in about a week."

This started a whole new set of whining and complaints that would have continued on were it not for a loud burst above their heads. Not even Uzumaki could drown them out with his whining. Nor could he maintain his steam in sight of colored lights fizzling out against the black sky.

"Kirei." Gaara hadn't realized he said it aloud until Naruto commented.

"Yeah. The fireworks aren't so bad either."

"Shut up Uzumaki. You're ruining the moment."

"Alright, sheesh. Can't a guy compliment his girlfriend these days without getting his head bitten off?"

"Ignoring you now."

"Ah, but you're so pretty Gaara-chan."

"Don't make me hurt you in public."

"Can I at least hold your hand?"

"Only if you don't try to grope me."

"I'll do my best."

Gaara felt a warmth steal over his palm. Never removing his gaze from the sight of colors illuminating the sky, he allowed himself a smile.

An awesome summer indeed.

--


	11. Long Kiss Goodnight

--

--

Taiikusai Ch. 12

Long Kiss Goodnight

--

The last remaining shimmers of light faded against the stars. Naruto let out a sigh and removed his hand from his boyfriend's.

"So I guess that's it. The matsuri is over."

Gaara nodded.

"Shall I escort you back to the station?"

Gaara sent him a glare. "I know how to get there."

"I know! Sheesh! Just though I'd _try_ to be a gentleman. Who _knows_ how many pervs are out there waiting to prey on young innocent girls. Heck, I _traveled _ with one of them!"

"I'm not a girl."

"But you're pretty enough to look like one. OW! That's the second time tonight!"

Gaara quietly rose and gathered all his belongings.

"Gaara! Hey, wait!" Naruto leaped up and grabbed the other boy's arm, only to be met with a fierce glare.

"I may be the so called girl tonight, but don't think it will be a habit."

Naruto sulked a bit. "Yeah, I know. It's just… I thought you looked really nice tonight so I wanted to compliment you. And who knows how many girls will try to take your picture or flirt with you while I'm gone?"

Gaara let out a small sigh. He tugged at Naruto's chin to direct his attention at him. "As I said, I can take care of myself." Naruto gave a little smile and Gaara let go. As Gaara turned to walk back towards the station, Naruto felt a moment of sadness that the night had already come to an end.

"Gaara, wait." The red head turned around. Naruto felt his heart swell at the beauty of his skin in the lantern's light. "It's still pretty early. You want to get a drink or something? There's a Mr. Donuts by the station."

Gaara paused to consider, checked the clock on his cell phone and then nodded.

Naruto jogged to catch up with him before holding out a hand. "After you my lady."

This time he remembered to dodge.

--

Neji cleared the dishes, putting the last remaining bowl in the sink. Temari let out a satisfied sigh as she rubbed her stomach. Wearing what was practically a mini skirt, the gesture seemed a bit incongruous. Neji smirked and turned on the hot water.

"How'd you learn to make omelet rice?"

"Iron chef." Neji nearly burst out in giggles at her look of horror. "Kidding. I grew up in a household with a mother who couldn't cook and two female cousins that could. We children fended for ourselves. I admit I'm not as skilled as my female cousins, but I'm not completely uncomfortable in the kitchen."

"I'm surprised they let you anywhere near the stove with that hair of yours. Ever singed anything?"

"Thankfully, no." Neji pulled out his ponytail. "I am smart enough to pull it back when I cook."

"That's right. You always were a smarty pants."

"I believe my pants are quite unrelated, but yes, I did always possess no small intellectual prowess."

Temari chucked a wadded up napkin at him. It bounced harmlessly off of his back and fell to the floor.

"Now you're just trying to show off. Your smart ass mumbo jumbo won't impress me."

"Oh? And pray tell, what will?"

Temari seemed to think for a moment. "How good are you at giving a massage?"

Neji tried to smile innocently. "That all depends on where."

--

Naruto dropped a glazed donut and a pon de ring onto the bright orange tray before turning to Gaara. "Would you like any?" Gaara looked at the sugary confection and couldn't imagine how Naruto could even contemplate food after all they ate. He gave a simple shake of the head, prompting Naruto to skip ahead to the cashier.

Naruto ordered Gaara a cup of hot lemon tea and a cup of ice cocoa for himself. After being handed a tray laden with goodies, the two boys found an empty table only to notice that a few chairs down was Umino-sensei… accompanied by a silver haired man that looked a lot like Naruto's homeroom teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei!?" The blond seemed to jump out of his skin upon discovering that it was indeed his homeroom teacher.

"Oh, Uzumaki-kun. Enjoy the festival?"

"What are yo..yo.. YOU doing here?"

"I was supposed to help out with the festival too. But then I found this lost little kitten and I had to find its owner so I went, Ow." Kakashi rubbed the spot where Iruka-sensei had hit him on the head with his book.

"No excuses. I manned the booth the WHOLE night by mySELF." He shook his head in disappointment. "What a bad role model you are." Kakashi-sensei seemed to blush a little at this which Gaara didn't quite realize was even possible.

"In short, I remembered about the festival when I saw the fireworks overhead."

Naruto snorted.

"Aren't you kids out a bit late?" Iruka-sensei attempted to change the topic. "Don't you have to hurry home soon?"

Naruto pouted. "But it's still early. And I wanted a snack."

"Well don't get into any trouble. I should be sending you off, but since it's a festival night, I'll pretend I didn't see you." Iruka-sensei winked and rose to his feet. "Come on Hatake. You're not getting out of helping me transport everything back."

Kakashi-sensei grinned sheepishly and waved to the boys. "Good night. Be careful on your way back."

Both boys waved and watched them depart.

"Just my luck." Naruto crammed a piece of pon de ring into his mouth. "I run into the disciplinarian AND my homeroom teacher on my FIRST date."

Gaara chuckled. "But you found out a secret about them in return."

"Hrm?"

Gaara smiled at Naruto's obliviousness. "He called him Hatake-san, minus the honorific. I'd say they get along more than the average co-workers."

Naruto seemed to ponder this for awhile before the meaning fully sunk in. "Those two? Really? No way! Kakashi-sensei is always reading those perverted books!"

"And you would turn down good porn?"

Naruto pursed his lips and scratched the back of his head. "I guess you're right. Still, that's so weird."

"Try to think of it more as potential allies. Should the need ever arise."

"Ew! I'm not asking them for advice!"

Gaara sighed. "You perv, not that kind of ally. It's just… you already know how popular I am with the board."

Naruto shot Gaara a surprised look before sobering into something darker.

"It shouldn't matter who you love or who you're loved by. Just so long as you are."

"It shouldn't, but it does."

Naruto took a particularly vicious bite out of his donut. "It's just not fair."

"Life seldom is. We both know that better than most of our classmates."

Gaara raised the cup of steaming tea to his lips, tasting the familiar bitterness flow over his tongue. For once, Naruto chewed in silence.

He felt a slight guilt for putting such a damper on the other boy's usually high spirits, but he knew the issue had to arise sooner or later. Naruto had never had to deal with coming out, and Gaara knew just how hard it was.

Gaara glanced furtively at the clock hanging on the opposite wall. It wasn't yet 9 o'clock and yet he wondered at how wise it was to stay out much longer while the Hyuuga ran around unsupervised in his home, alone, with his older sister.

"Gaara?" He was yanked out of his musings by Naruto's unusually quite voice. He fixed his gaze on the other boy. A half eaten donut was still neglected on his tray. "I hope you know I wouldn't bail on you." He seemed to hesitate. "I won't do anything you feel uncomfortable with, but I won't hide my relationship with you either."

Gaara smiled. "I know. Besides… you couldn't hide your emotions if your life depended on it."

"Hey!"

Gaara reached over and brushed the tan fingers resting on the table. "It's part of your charm." Gaara watched a deep blush spread across Naruto's cheeks and laughed. "Case in point." Naruto pouted. If Gaara could have died from laughing, he would have.

--

"Oh god yes, right there." Temari let out a deep moan of appreciation. "Consider me impressed Hyuuga. Consider me deeply impressed." Neji pushed his thumbs firmly into the arch of her foot, trying to keep her still as she wiggled the other way.

"Does your wiggling in the opposite direction mean I'm finished?"

"Oh no. Most definitely not. You still have the other foot to do." She held up her left foot, toes wriggling to emphasize her point.

Neji smirked, running one finger gently down the edge of her foot. She squirmed and tried to roll away, but he held her firmly in place. "Ahahaha, that tickles! Stop it!"

"That's for being bossy."

"Ahahaha! Alright, I'm sorry. Hyuuga, massage my other foot _NOW_."

Neji sighed. It had been worth a shot.

--

Naruto handed his orange tray to the workers while Gaara gathered his collection of objects once more. Ushering Gaara into the warm summer air, Naruto still felt that the night wasn't quite complete. Looking at the slightly shorter boy next to him, he realized that he hadn't touched any more than his hand the whole night.

Caught up in his realization, he turned the pale skinned boy towards him and stole a kiss on the lips.

Gaara looked up at him in surprise.

"I couldn't let you go without a kiss goodnight."

Gaara looked around quickly, but there were few people out and no one seemed to be paying any attention to them.

"Still paranoid? Should I find someplace a little more private next time?" Gaara's cheeks turned pink. "You can always come back to my place. I'm sure we'd have plenty of privacy there."

"Are you implying I'm the type of person that goes home with someone on the first date?"

"Of course not. You're the type that drags unsuspecting innocents into bathroom stalls to have your way with them."

Gaara's cheeks could nearly compete with his tattoo.

"Come on sexy. You know you wanna."

"But my sister will be waiting for me. Someone has to kick out Hyuuga."

"Awww, give the guy a break. If you get lucky, why can't he? Ow! That's my shin!"

"That's my sister he's so called getting lucky with."

"And she's a big girl. Besides, between the two of us, I'd say it's Hyuuga's virtue that needs protection. Ow! What's with the abuse?" Gaara grimaced and set off for the station. "Oh come on! It was a joke! Besides," Naruto wrapped his arms around the other boy from behind, "it's just that I've had so much fun tonight and I don't want it to end. It doesn't have to mean anything perverted. We can play video games, watch movies or play thumb war till we pass out on my futon. It's just,… it will feel so lonely going home alone after this."

Gaara seemed to relax a bit in his arms. Naruto never was one to lie. "I suppose we do only have a week before I leave."

Naruto smiled and gave him a squeeze. "I hope you're good at Mario Kart!"

--

Neji had made it all the way to Temari's shoulders when he heard a ringing coming from the kitchen table.

Temari jumped up and made a mad dash for the phone. "Hey chibi. Uh huh. Nope. Yep. Of course not! Okay. Have fun. Good night." Beep.

"Who was that?"

"Gaara. Who else? He's enjoying his date so much, he's going home with Uzumaki and won't be back until tomorrow."

"Remind me to send Uzumaki a thank you card."

Temari chuckled. "Guess no one will be here to enforce your curfew."

"Yeah, I guess not."

"Guess I'll be getting a pretty good massage tonight."

"Guess I might actually get my turn."

"That has yet to be decided." She grinned. "Back to work pretty boy. Keep up the good work and I may just start to feel generous."

She always was a playful one. "As you wish, my lady."

--

"Noooo! Not lightning!! OhMyGawd! You just squished me like a bug! Ah, the horror! Just when I was SO close to beating you."

"You fail again Uzumaki."

"Oh come on! Best of 7?"

"You said best of 3. I've beat you 3 times. Accept it. Next date is my treat."

"Fine, fine, but I'm not wearing a dress!"

"I would hope not. I can't imagine your hairy legs poking out of a frilly skirt."

Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"Nope, not even that will entice me out of my winnings." Gaara grinned evilly.

"Perv."

"You would know. You didn't even attempt to hide your porn"

"Mou! Let's play another game."

Gaara waited for it.

"Thumb war!"

"Gave up on video games entirely? I believe both require thumb skills." Naruto seemed to pout.

"Go fish? Old maid? I must have a deck of cards here somewhere."

Gaara smiled. "It's okay. We can try thumb war."

"Hehehe. Get ready to lose. I won't go easy on you."

Gaara was hoping that was the case.

Both boys assumed the position, fingers hooked together and thumbs held up straight. Naruto began the opening chant and soon both boys were strategically trying to trap the other's thumb. Gaara kept a tight grip on the other boy's fingers. Naruto was one of those people that seemed to move his whole arm each time he moved his thumb in a different direction. If Gaara wasn't careful, he'd be dragged along with it.

The boy was pretty strong. He'd give him that much. Stronger than he remembered. But maybe that was due to the extra height and weight he had acquired in the past few years.

Naruto gave a sudden twist forward and Gaara found himself overbalanced and falling forward. His left hand darted out, grabbing a fist full of Naruto's yukata and tugged down.

So much for his earlier work. The fabric pulled free of one of the strings tying it in place and hung loosely, exposing his chest. Gaara sighed, thumping his forehead against Naruto's chest.

"Does that mean I win?" Naruto chuckled.

"Sorry. I'll help you fix it again."

Naruto released Gaara's imprisoned thumb and wrapped an arm around him. "No need. I don't exactly plan on wearing it to sleep."

Gaara freed the arms trapped between the two of them and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto rubbed his back. "Are you sleepy at all? I can lend you some PJs if you want. It's only a little after 10, but I don't know what time you normally go to sleep."

"I'll be up for awhile."

Naruto's hand wandered up to stroke his red hair. "Should I let you go then?"

Gaara clung just a little bit tighter.

"I'll take that as a no." Naruto chuckled and pulled him just a little bit closer.

--

Neji slid his hands over her shoulder blades, kneaded the knotted muscles in her back and nearly lost his grip when she hunched forward. "That's the spot."

Neji let out a small sigh. "You know what might make it a little easier? If I had more space to work with."

She craned her neck to look back at him enquiringly.

"Like… a bed, perhaps?"

Temari grinned. "Sure. Follow me."

Neji smiled. Easy as pie.

--

After some moments of restful respite, Gaara started to feel a little uncomfortable. Disentangling himself, he tried to straighten out his own yukata, which was less than perfect at the moment.

Naruto grabbed one of his hands, the other brushing his cheek. "Leave it. I can lend you something to change into if you want. Not that you don't look totally hot in it, but any longer and I may have to take back my statement about being a gentleman."

Gaara fingered the hem of Naruto's yukata. "Guess I should slip into something a little more… _comfortable_ for the both of us." Naruto's fingers closed over his own. He could feel the tremble behind them.

"I'll just take a look through my closet." Naruto stood up, yukata barely held in place and wandered over to the small closet. Gaara found himself on the receiving end of a pair of blue shorts and a repeating pattern of … narutos, his boyfriend's name sake. He eyed the pink and white swirls with little enthusiasm before his vision went dark under the orange shirt that landed on his head.

"You've got to be kidding me. This is what you wear?"

"Better at home than out in public." He grinned foxily. "The shorts were a gift from Tsunade-hag. She thought they were funny."

Gaara smiled. It made perfect sense to him now. Still… he wasn't too enthused about wearing it.

"I usually sleep in my boxers, but I can put on a shirt if you want."

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Gaara smirked.

"Yes, but I said I'd be a gentleman." Gaara smiled. To be honest, he felt deeply touched at how seriously the other boy was taking it. Not once had Uzumaki attempted to take advantage of him. At least… not yet…

"Uzumaki"

"Hrm?"

"Help me take off my yukata."

Naruto seemed to take a deep gulp before wordlessly nodding. "What should I do?"

A whisper of a smile graced his lips. "Come here and I'll tell you."

--

At last his turn had come. Neji sighed as fingers pressed harshly into his back. Whether to apologize for her roughness, or simply be a tease, each rough touch was followed by a subtle brush of lips. Her hands slid down his back and wrapped around the front of his waist. "Is it my turn yet?" She nipped the back of his neck.

"You just had your turn. I thought it was mine."

Her fingers began to unzip his pants.

"How about we share?"

"Now you're just being greedy."

Her fingers slid inside. "Is that a no?"

For once, Neji didn't have a smart response.

--

Naruto tried to keep some distance between them. But Gaara was being stern and pointed out that he couldn't see anything without looking over his shoulder.

So Naruto carefully unwound the obi, trying not to let it fall on the floor. Gaara held his arms out like a doll, refusing to help him out. The fabric was long and had been wrapped around the slim waist nearly three times. Carefully, he folded it up and waited for more orders.

"The first tie is knotted in the back. My sister did it for me. You should be able to see it."

Naruto looked down and noticed it right away. No wonder his yukata had fallen apart so quickly. He forgot a step.

It took some time, but he worked out the knot and it too had to be unwound a few times from Gaara's slim waist. As soon as it was free, the material fell open, exposing a pale chest. The black seemed to emphasize just how pale he was. It didn't help that Naruto had the perfect vantage point and he kept _trying_ not to stare down the pale expanse, at the subtle muscle tone making ripples in his skin.

"Do you have a hanger?"

Naruto nodded over Gaara's shoulder.

"Just point the way. I'll get it."

Naruto nodded stupidly and Gaara slipped away to the closet. With just one tie holding it together, the material split with each step, revealing a bit of inner thigh.

"Yabai. I think you're gonna have to finish dressing on your own. I'll be in the shower."

He was contemplating the remedial powers of a cold shower when Gaara's voice interrupted.

"Can I join?"

Naruto turned around so quickly, he nearly had whiplash. "Wha..wha. . .Huh?"

Gaara stalked over like a cat eying its prey. One sleeve nearly fell off his shoulder, carelessly exposing a dusky nipple.

Gaara fingered the hem of his blue yukata. "You helped me take off my yukata. I haven't yet extended the same courtesy."

"That's not necessary." Naruto chuckled nervously. "I'm a big boy! Really!"

Gaara ran a hand over his chest. Naruto gulped when fingers dipped dangerously low towards his belly button.

"I _know_." He smiled like a cat.

"Well, this gentleman would love to stay, but this gentleman must be taking a shower now or he won't be a gentleman for much longer!"

Naruto grabbed Gaara's hands but found his palm quickly pressed to soft lips.

"But you forget. _I_ never said I was one."

Before Naruto could protest he soon found himself having the daylights kissed out of him by his sexy, obviously not so innocent nor passive date.

_Guess he stopped worrying about his sister._ Naruto relaxed into the kiss, pulling Gaara in closer.

"Now that's a good night kiss." He smiled.

Gaara didn't comment but walked straight towards the bathroom. Untying the last knot, he let the yukata slip from his shoulders onto the floor. He looked over his shoulder at the slightly flabbergasted blond and quirked a brow. "Plan on coming sometime tonight?" He slipped out of his briefs, confident that his boyfriend's gaze was exactly where he expected it to be. Uzumaki may have been a little oblivious, but Gaara was sure even hecould figure it out.

--

--

The Morning After

--

--

Kankuro stumbled in through the doorway and kicked off his shoes. Working on autopilot, he walked past the living room, threw his bag onto the couch and went straight for the kitchen.

He stopped in his tracks when the couch started groaning.

Bleary eyes glanced over at the lump moving under a light blanket… a lump with long, dark hair spilling out at the tail end.

Neji woke up to the sensation of being slightly suffocated. A heavy weight pressed down on his chest and his immediate reaction was to groan at the unexpected pain and find out its source.

Pulling the light sheet down, he discovered a large black bag. Carefully, he tried to push it aside and sit up.

"YOU!" Neji's head whipped around to the opposite direction and immediately realized that his morning had gone from bad to worse. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Neji brought one hand up to his forehead and sighed. "Isn't it a bit early for yelling?"

"Where's Temari?!"

"Most likely in her room, sleeping. Isn't that what she normally does?"

"Oh I am so kicking your ass."

Neji didn't like the way Kankuro was smiling at him. He really had no desire to hurt anyone related to Temari. He was sure she would frown upon him trespassing on her territory.

"Oi, Kankuro, do you have to be so fuckin loud?"

A bleary eyed Temari appeared at the doorway, clasped arms holding her robe closed.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here? You should know better than to let a guy stay over! And where's Gaara? How come he didn't throw him out? Oh boy… wait til dad hears about this one."

Temari walked up to her brother and promptly hit up upside the head. "It's too early in the morning to be starting shit. I KNOW you just got home right now so be a good boy and just go to bed will ya." Briefly, her expression softened and turned to look at Neji. "Hyuuga, be a dear and start some coffee."

Neji understood perfectly and quickly made his way to the kitchen.

Kankuro let out a big grin. "Hell if I let this slide. You know the rules." Kankuro chuckled. "You're so gonna get it. I think I'll go call dad now."

Temari grabbed him by the collar and pushed him onto the couch.

"First of all, Gaara is at Naruto's place, second, high school students aren't supposed to be out on the town until 6am. And third, if you call dad and tell him about this incident, I'll take the phone from you and make sure he knows _exactly_ what you spend your allowance on." Temari let out a devious chuckle. "Dolls, indeed."

Kankuro turned an interesting shade of red. "You don't have any proof!" he sputtered.

Temari grinned and it was almost as frightening as Gaara's. "Ah, but you're not the one who does the laundry." Kankuro gulped. "Lose any receipts lately?"

Kankuro sighed, and, defeated, walked quietly to the kitchen. "Do you like your coffee black or with cream?"

--

Gaara had been awake for hours. Rather than risk waking up the sleeping boy next to him, he lay quietly on his side, contemplating the list of things he had to do in the upcoming week. Though he would never admit it, it was going to be tough not seeing Naruto for a few weeks. He had to use this week to its full advantage…

Naruto stirred, inhaling deeply before shifting underneath the sheet. A warm arm draped itself around Gaara's waist. Though their bodies weren't touching, he could feel the warmth radiating from behind through their close proximity. Should he scoot back just an inch he was sure he'd feel the press of a smooth chest against his skin.

Spooning. There was something they hadn't yet tried. Circumstances had never quite allowed such intimacies before.

Gaara wiggled backwards a bit, trying to press himself against the body behind him. It was mid-wiggle that he felt Naruto stir again. The arm around his waist pulled him closer, the curve of his legs and back seeming to fit like a puzzle piece against the other boy.

For once, Gaara was glad that Naruto was taller.

He could feel Naruto's breath warm against his hair. Little puffs of air ruffled his curls in time with the rise and fall of the blond's chest. Gaara could feel his steady heartbeat thrumming against his back. Gaara closed his eyes, allowing himself to be drawn into the steady pace.

Naruto took a deep breath that somehow evolved into a yawn. A few mumbles were murmured as he rubbed his cheek against Gaara's hair.

One leg wrapped itself around Gaara's and before he knew it, his intimate moment was ruined. Being a human pillow wasn't quite what he had in mind. Gaara tried to wiggle out of it, but Naruto clung to him a little tighter. Gaara pulled his arms up and tried to pry the sleeping boy's arm away from him, but that only provoked the long tan leg to grip him a little harder.

"Be a good pillow and stop moving."

Gaara sighed.

"If you're awake, then would you please let me go?"

Naruto nuzzled him some more. "Mm, you smell good. Good smelling pillow."

_Is he talking in his sleep?_

Naruto grew quiet again; his breathing grew steady with sleep. Gaara sighed and tried to wiggle away. With escape clearly on his mind, he failed to take their positions into account. Mid-wiggle, Naruto let out a low moan and Gaara was greeted with a growing hardness pressing against his backside.

Gaara grinned. His escape route was suddenly clear.

Despite the awkwardness of his position, Gaara did his best to keep wiggling, focusing particularly on the bit of anatomy that would notice it most. Naruto let out a particularly breathy sigh while his leg slid up Gaara's just a little.

Naruto moaned just a little more, his hand tightened around Gaara's waist.

Naruto awoke, gripping Gaara and painfully hard against his boyfriend's teasing hips. Naruto moaned in response to a well placed roll against him.

"Tease." Naruto pushed up Gaara's shirt, sliding a hand up his torso. "Couldn't, ahh, you let me, mmm, sleep just fi… aah..ive more minutes?"

He imagined the smile on Gaara's lips. "Not with me as a pillow."

Naruto bucked against his boyfriend's backside. His hand slid back down to the waistband adorned with uzumaki spirals. "FINE!" Naruto tugged the waistband down, exposing the pale curve of Gaara's hips. "Two can play at this game."

Gaara tried to squirm away, but Naruto help him tightly in place. He tried to feel his way up Gaara's torso, but when stubborn arms blocked his way, his fingers slid south instead. Naruto raised himself onto one elbow in order to reach a particularly desirable earlobe. The resulting hiss was worth the discomfort.

Gaara's movements gradually became less coordinated. Instead, his hips seemed to be straining in the opposite direction. Perhaps it was because of the way Naruto rubbed circles over his belly, or slid along his inner thigh. Or perhaps it was because he was touching everywhere except the one place he knew Gaara would want it.

"Fucking tease."

Naruto chuckled. "It's called payback." He tugged the boxers just a little lower, touching the exposed flesh. "Maybe next time you'll let me sleep in."

"I'm not a pillow."

"No, but you're sure cuddly." Gaara tried to elbow him. "Hey! Watch it! You can hurt someone!"

"Your point?"

"Sheesh, alright." Naruto disentangled himself from his boyfriend's body and sat up. "Guess I should get up since you're not going to let me sleep in. Besides, this is starting to hurt." He gestured down.

"And you think mine doesn't?"

"Guess we both need cold showers then," Naruto waggled his eyebrows.

Gaara glared.

Naruto stood up and shimmied out of his boxers. He couldn't help notice Gaara's eyes checking him out. "You gonna sit there or are you joining me?" Gaara didn't move. "What? You gonna make me put on a show like you did?" A small grin slid across his face.

"You think you're capable of it?"

Naruto flashed a grin. He put a little more sway into his hips as he padded over to the bathroom. "Join me and find out."

Gaara smiled. Uzumaki may have been unpredictable at times, but there was always one thing he could rely on: he was never one to turn down a challenge.

--


	12. Jealousy

Taiikusai Ch 13

Taiikusai Ch 13

Jealousy

--

"Will you _please_ stop squirming? Or I'll photograph you like everyone else!"

"But this stool is uncomfortable!"

"Geez, Sakura, you were the last person I expected to be so fussy!"

"Well, if you'd draw faster!" Her face twisted nastily.

"Okay okay! I'm trying dattebayo!" Naruto continued to sketch her profile, smiling, despite the traces of her lingering scowl. "And I'm… just… about… DONE! You're free to move again."

"Phew," she hopped down from her perch, "I thought my butt was gonna go numb." She took a glance at the sketch. "Hrm, Maybe I should have given you my right side."

"SAAkuRA! I'm not doing it again!" Naruto growled.

"Hehe, it's fine. Just, don't make me stand out too much, okay?" she winked.

Naruto nodded. He bit the edge of his pencil as he looked at the overall sketch again.

"I gotta hand it to you Naruto. It looks fantastic. It looks like you have most of it mapped out already too. Sasuke-kun should be getting here soon with the panels. Now that _Gaara-kun_ is gone, maybe you'll actually be able to concentrate."

Naruto turned pink. "What do you mean? I worked on it all week!"

"Uh huh. You worked on it when you weren't running to the student council room for something or taking mysteriously long bathroom breaks."

Naruto turned a deep shade of red.

"I drank some bad milk!"

"Mmhrm." Sakura giggled at Naruto's embarrassment. There were few things that could make the loud, rambunctious blond so bashful and Sabaku Gaara seemed to be one of them. "He left yesterday, right? Are you going to be able to hold out that long?"

"Yeah. He'll be gone for the next two weeks. It's going to be hard not seeing him, but we saw each other nearly everyday this past week." Naruto smiled.

"Has he nailed you yet?"

Naruto sputtered. "SAAkuRAA!"

Sasuke reached for the door when Sakura's question caught his attention. He sniggered at Naruto's reaction. _Like that wasn't obvious._

"We… we… haven't done it yet." Sasuke took a mental step back. Against his better judgment, he felt a small glimmer of hope.

"Hrm? Don't you want to?"

"Well yeah!... Of course."

"So? Why haven't you?"

"Hrm, I guess it's because it just hasn't happened yet. Things usually move along naturally between us. Though lately he's been seducing the pants off of me."

"Literally?"

"SAAkuRA!"

"Haha! I'll take that as a yes. And DON'T give me that look. _You_ said it. But anyways, go on."

"Well… I'm kinda nervous about who is going to… _you_ know…"

"Take it up the…"

"Sakura! Why are you so foul-mouthed today?"

"Ahahaha! Because your reactions are worth it. Have you tried talking to Gaara about it?"

"No, it's still kinda embarrassing for me. He seems completely comfortable with all of it too, which makes me even more embarrassed."

"You know, Gaara isn't famous for showing his emotions. He might be just as anxious about it as you are. Talk to him Naruto. If anything, he's the one with the clue in this sort of situation, so you may want to ask him about… the details."

"Details?"

"About… you know!"

_Rattle. _Sasuke didn't want to hear anymore. He slid the door open, effectively halting the conversation. "Know about what?" Sakura and Naruto quickly covered their surprise. Clamping their mouths shut, neither of them offered an answer. "The boards are in the hallway. Help me carry them in."

Naruto quietly exited the room in surprising obeisance.

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "What did I miss?"

--

--

Gaara sat at a desk looking over paperwork for the upcoming festival. Vacation aside, he had promised to fax all the forms to Neji after he finished.

He sighed as his brain took an unscheduled vacation. His thoughts couldn't stop straying to a particular loud blond.

He glanced at his phone again to see if any new mail had arrived. Digital numbers greeted him, but no new e-mail notifications showed up. _Naruto must still be working on the signboard_. He should have been following his boyfriend's example by throwing himself into his work, but he could no longer concentrate.

Naruto was working on the signboard, meaning the Uchiha was probably with him. As much as he trusted Naruto, the boy could be completely dense at times. And the Uchiha… there was no question about it. He had kissed Naruto knowing that he was taken. What more would he attempt with Naruto all to himself for two weeks?

He had resisted at first, but maybe he should have asked Neji to keep an eye on them. The next two weeks would be difficult and all he could do was wait.

--

The next day

--

Gaara peered out of one eye at the already bright room. "Temari, what are you doing?"

"Get up!" She moved away from the curtains to rip off the sheet he had tucked around him. "I will not have you moping another day! You're getting up and you're jogging with me this morning!"

"We've only been here for two days."

"Exactly! And you will not waste another one moping over that blond runt when said runt is probably busy training. Now, you will be too. So get up. You're not the fastest runner and I'm not losing a race because you decided to stay indoors all summer."

"I run fast enough."

"And that Lee kid could beat you in his sleep. Now get UP!"

"You may want to listen to her," Kankura grumbled from the doorway. "With me, she was violent first and _then_ explained. Be grateful you received the gentle approach."

Gaara sighed and sat up. His sister _did_ have a point…

--

Sasuke opened the door and nearly drooled at the sight in front of him. Naruto stood still, arms raised and head covered by the orange t-shirt he was in the process of putting on.

"Sakura! I TOLD you I was getting dressed!"

Sasuke tried not to stare. He succeeded in averting his eyes for maybe a second before they shifted back to the golden expanse of skin exposed: from nipple to the tips of his boxers peeking out from behind his unzipped pants.

"She's not here, dobe."

Naruto pulled down his shirt, tucked it into his pants and zipped them up. Sasuke tried to seem disinterested in these small gestures.

"She was here five minutes ago. Why are _you_ here so early?"

"How will you paint anything without actual paint?" Sasuke gestured to the bags sitting in the hallway.

"Oh. That was fast. I'm still sketching everything onto the panels."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun? You're here early." Sakura popped her head in. "Oh good, and Naruto is finally decent. Heads up!" She tossed a bottle which Naruto caught with ease.

"Thanks," he winked, "I owe you."

"It's important to stay hydrated in this heat. Especially if you're going to be running around like that."

"Yeah yeah." He opened the bottle and took a long swig.

"Running?" Sasuke looked between the two of them.

"Training," Sakura supplied. "The Sabakus are against us this year."

"Hn." Sasuke tried not to smile. He had all but forgotten.

"I'm training so I can beat Gaara this year! You better not slack, teme. You're the last leg of our four man relay."

"The lists are posted?"

"As of this morning," Naruto grimaced. "I was witness to Ino beating it out of Shikamaru. I'm glad I won't be up against _her_ for anything."

"What's the lineup?" Naruto blinked at him quizzically. "For the relay…"

"Oh! The first year team is me, Shino, Kiba and you. So you better not slack."

"And you've been training?"

"Every morning! Hehe. Lee said I could run with the track team in the morning."

"Can I join?"

Naruto seemed taken aback by his question. Slowly a grin lit up his face. "I'll ask Lee right away!" He was bounding out of the room the next second.

Sasuke didn't like the look Sakura was giving him. He tried to ignore it by turning to get the bags of paint in the hall.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hrm?"

"Why are you so interested in practicing with others this time? Don't you usually work out on your own?"

"Competition."

He could feel her eyes narrowing into his back. "Well, I hope for both your sakes that you're talking about the sports festival."

She walked past him and down the hall.

Sakura had become surprisingly perceptive since she stopped looking at him through rose-colored glasses. Gaara may have been absent, but it seems he had someone else to watch out for him. Funny. His first guess would have been Hyuuga. Sasuke lifted a few bags and pulled them into the classroom. He would have to watch out for her as well.

--

--

"Hey, sorry I missed your call earlier," Naruto's voice came through the slight static. "You called me while I was working. Kakashi-sensei must have it in for me, apprenticing me out to this crazy guy. My boss is so weird."

Gaara stared at the large moon. It made the sky turn a surprising shade of blue. Almost like a certain someone's eyes. Naruto continued to ramble on about his part time job. Gaara gave a few sounds to acknowledge that he was listening. He shifted a little in his desk chair.

"So what have you been up to?" Gaara was quiet for a moment. _Sitting miserably, daydreaming about you? Finding new ways to jack off without getting caught? Resisting the urge to run over there and fuck you senseless? _ "Temari is making me exercise." His eyes looked at the moon without really seeing it.

"Training? For the sports festival?" Naruto's laughter echoed through the room. Gaara clamped his hand over the receiver to try to muffle it. "I've been training too!" His voice was edged with that familiar competitive spirit. "I run with the track team every morning!"

"So do I," Gaara replied flatly. He listened with a kind of impatience, wanting to ask Naruto about a few concerns, but not wanting to sound paranoid. So he waited.

"Yeah, I know, but our relay is SO gonna beat yours. Even Sasuke-teme has gotten into the spirit! He's been training with us nearly every day this past week! I think he's finally gotten over his weird crush thing! Things feel almost normal between us!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed. Uchiha Sasuke was not the forgiving type. He knew, because he was just the same. "How is the signboard?" Gaara tried to change the subject. He didn't want to hear about the Uchiha just yet.

"Great! I have the whole thing mapped out on the panels. I'm still filling in the details. Sakura can't draw so she's mostly there to supervise for now and Sasuke mostly brings in supplies when we need it. They'll be more useful when it's time to paint!"

Gaara felt slightly irritated by how cheerful Naruto sounded. They hadn't seen each other for a week and yet Naruto didn't sound nearly as affected as he'd hoped. Was he the only one upset by their separation? Gaara grit his teeth. He ached to ask Naruto outright, but it seemed weak even to him. Since when was Sabaku no Gaara so sentimental? Temari would laugh at him if she knew.

"Gaara? Hello? Moshi mosh."

Gaara's attention snapped back to the voice on the phone. "Huh?"

"I said I couldn't wait to show you a picture. I asked if I could send you one of me with the poster or if you'd send me one of you in the sand dunes. Aren't you listening?"

Gaara sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sorry. Temari knocked on my door. That's fine."

Naruto was quiet on the other end. Gaara didn't attempt to fill the silence.

"Ne,… Gaara. Is something wrong?" Naruto's voice was suddenly very subdued. He seemed to be listening carefully for once instead of running his mouth off.

Gaara could have answered that question a hundred different ways.

"No. Just tired."

Naruto was slow to respond. "Okay. Are you sure? You didn't get heat stroke did you? Are you drinking enough water or taking your vitamins? Are you sleeping at night? It's important to sleep you know. Don't tell me you caught a cold!" He laughed at his own comment.

"No. I think it's just the summer heat. I'll be fine."

"Okay then! Should I let you go then? If you're tired, then it's no fun teasing you." Gaara cracked a smile on his end of the phone.

"It's fine. I like the sound of your voice." Naruto chuckled.

"I'll remember that next time you tell me to shut up." Gaara couldn't help laughing at that one and his bad mood lifted a bit. It was hard to stay moody around Naruto for long. Was he being silly about the whole thing?

--

Two days later

--

The sunlight glinted off of his golden locks. The blond smiled easily, laughing at something he couldn't hear and aimed a punch at the brunette's shoulder. It was easily dodged and reciprocated.

Neji watched as Naruto seemed to yell his complaint, laughing before he chased his partner to get his revenge. Both boys were smiling, laughing at the other, though Sasuke wasn't as overt about it- always hiding his smiles behind cynical smirks. Neji could tell he was enjoying himself.

Neji wasn't smiling.

Standing from the shade of the club house, he watched the two boys jog laps on the field. With hair that bright, Naruto was like a flame in the dark. You couldn't miss him. Nor could you miss his pale, dark haired companion- the famed Uchiha.

Neji's thumb brushed over the phone in his pocket. He hesitated for a moment before slipping his hand back out. _No, no need to raise unnecessary alarms. I'll just keep an eye on things._ He clenched his fingers slightly, reaching instead to his bag and pulled out a small package.

--

Naruto tossed his shoes into the locker, ignoring the resounding crash against the metal and quickly toweled himself down. "I totally lost track of time! Sakura is gonna KILL me!" He pulled off his shirt, giving it a light whiff and instantly regretted it. "That's going home today."

Neji slipped in quietly. He peered around a row of lockers and was greeted with Naruto's backside. Sasuke stood to the left, oblivious to his presence. He seemed a bit… preoccupied with checking out Naruto. It seems Naruto had been toning up.

Neji waited until Naruto pulled his shirt on before wrapping a knuckle against a metal side. "Neji-sempai!" Naruto beamed. "Neji-sempai! I haven't seen you in days! Where have you BEEN? I've been dying to ask you to train with us!"

Neji lifted a brow. "Us?" he shot a look at the Uchiha. He looked just as unenthusiastic as Neji felt.

"Yeah! Sasuke and I have been training for over a week now! I told you, remember? Before your family vacation. How was Hokkaido by the way? Did you bring me some crab?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Neji laughed. "But I brought you a small souvenir." He pulled out a small package from his pocket. Inside the small bag was a cellphone strap with a smiling crab dangling from the end. "I hope you're willing to accept this instead." Naruto burst out into laughter.

"Cheapskate! Where's my king crab?" he laughed.

"Still in Hokkaido. Thought I decided to be generous and also brought you a cup of Hokkaido style seafood cup ramen." He turned his body to pretend to leave, but his eyes never left Naruto. "But you're probably not interested since it's not _real_ crab."

Naruto was practically salivating at the mouth. "I'm interested! I'm INTERESTED!!" He bounced up and down and made puppy dog eyes.

Neji laughed. He held up a hand to calm Naruto down. "Okay, okay. I'll bring it up to the art room later. Is that alright with you? Besides, I'd like to see the signboard."

"THE ART ROOM!" Naruto shrieked like an alarm had just gone off. "Sakura! She'll KILL me!" Naruto tossed everything into his locker before slamming it shut. "See ya later sempai!" He dashed for the door.

Neji smiled at him as he left. He stopped smiling when he remembered the other junior present. "Don't you have to run, too?"

Sasuke glared indifferently. Neji knew he was irritated simply through experience. "I have student council business. Sakura cuts me some slack." He calmly put his things away and shouldered his bag.

"Then shall we walk to the student council room together?" Neji smiled that fast food service "May I help you" smile. "It seems you and Naruto-kun are becoming good friends again. It's wonderful how these festivals bring us all together, isn't it?" He let an edge slip into his voice.

Sasuke eyed him distrusting. "Hn."

--

Naruto looked forward to lunch time like a small child waiting for Christmas. "Is it noon yet?"

"No. Keep painting." Sakura huffed. "And if you ask me one more time, this bucket will go over your head!" she pointed a brush at the green paint by her side.

"But Neji-sempai is bringing me _ramen_! _Hokkaido_ ramen!" Naruto pouted.

"I KNOW!" Sakura growled. "You told me a hundred times already!" She waved a brush at him menacingly. Naruto grumbled. "How is Gaara?" Sakura attempted to change the subject. "It's been over a week, right? How much longer before he's back?"

Naruto scrunched up his face, pondering. He held his brush in one hand while he counted fingers on the other.

"Including today, five days. He should be back to school on Monday."

"That's not so bad, is it? Are you excited?" Sakura put her brush down to look at the smiling boy across from her.

"Hell yeah! He has to be the girl on our next date!"

Sakura shook her head and chuckled in amusement. "You two switch?" She looked at him curiously, taking up her brush again.

"More like compete. Neither of us is willing to be girly, so it's sort of a competition between us."

"Testing your manliness against each other?" She threw in sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed, missing the sarcasm.

"Is that why you won't take it up the butt? It accosts your manliness?"

"SAKURA!!" Naruto's eyes went wide. "I thought you promised not to mention that at school!" He blushed before stubbornly picking up his brush and focused a little too closely on his work. Sakura giggled at how genuinely embarrassed he was.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." She would have commented further had not the door opened at that moment. In walked Hyuuga Neji with a Styrofoam cup that was steaming from the half open lid. He crossed the room carefully so as not to step on any of the panels and placed the cup down on the table with a pair of chopsticks.

Naruto jumped to his feet, eyes still glued to that steaming cup and dropped his brush onto the newspaper covered floor carelessly. "My ramen!!"

Neji gave him space and chose to walk around the room while Naruto dashed for the table and picked up the cup quickly. "You're the best Neji-sempai! Itadakimaaaasu!" Sakura shook her head in disgust at the loud slurping sounds coming from behind her. She went back to her work, paying little heed to Neji's presence.

"These are incredibly detailed," he interrupted. "Will you actually be able to finish it by the festival?" He paused at a particularly detailed panel.

"Sure!" Naruto piped up between mouthfuls of noodles.

"Eww, Naruto, don't talk with your mouth full." Sakura made a face. She redirected her attention to Neji to prevent Naruto from attempting to speak further. "Naruto is painting the finer details. I can do the general bulk of it and we're not sure if Sasuke is artistic or not so we let him paint wide spaces… with solid colors." She glanced at a panel that was supposedly grass, and the trunk of a tree. It lacked the detail of the panels Sakura and Naruto were working on. "Between the three of us, we should manage."

"I see." Neji nodded as he took in all the panels. "Looks promising." He took one more glance across the room. "There have been no… problems of late?" He deliberated over the last few words. Naruto smiled noodles in mouth, and shook his head.

"Things have been great! We're all getting along really well! We make a good team, right Sakura?"

Sakura supplied a small smile. "That's right." Neji somehow had the impression that Sakura didn't agree quite as strongly as Naruto.

"You should totally join our training! Sasuke and I have been running mornings AND after school. I can almost beat him too!"

Neji smiled. "What a wonderful idea. I was far too lazy in Hokkaido. What time do you meet?"

--

"I bet you I can beat you this time!" Naruto smiled as he walked backwards along the track. He grinned at Sasuke mischievously.

"I know you can't," Sasuke tried to sound bored.

"Yeah? Well how about we make a wager?" He grinned foxily. "If I beat you, you have to buy me ramen."

Sasuke smirked. "And when you lose?"

"Hrm," Naruto pondered. He turned around to walk alongside Sasuke. "What do you want?"

Sasuke could have thought up so many answers. He smirked. "_When_ I win, you can…"

"Neji-sempai!" Naruto cut in, walking past Sasuke to greet the approaching figure. Sasuke scowled. He watched the approaching junior and noticed that his long hair was up in a pony tail and the school uniform had been replaced with P.E. clothes. "Are you going to train with us?" Naruto practically bounced up and down. "If I beat Sasuke, he has to buy me ramen! Will you referee?" Neji looked at Sasuke with a mild yet oddly smug smile. What he was so smug over, Sasuke couldn't tell.

"Sounds like a fun bet. Though you just had ramen for lunch…" He ruffled Naruto's hair. Sasuke didn't fail to notice that the Hyuuga's eyes were on him as he did so.

"But you can never have enough ramen!" Naruto ducked away and laughed.

Neji smiled. The two looked so buddy-buddy it made Sasuke ill.

"How about we all race? Winner gets to choose where to eat _and_ gets to be treated."

Sasuke failed to hide his disgust. Luckily Naruto wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah! That sounds awesome! Yosh! I'm gonna leave BOTH of you in the dust!"

Stupid dobe.

Sasuke scowled at the smug look Hyuuga shot his way. "What's wrong Uchiha? You're not up for the challenge?" Sasuke glared daggers into the Hyuuga's retreating back before following both boys to the starting line.

So much for his plans.

--

The following Saturday

--

Hyuuga had watched Sasuke like a hawk. While the simple blond had been unaware of his intentions, the Hyuuga made it very clear that he was not.

Every glance, every gesture, the smallest response or word had been scrutinized. Naruto certainly had protective friends… and it pissed off Sasuke to no end.

Sasuke sat on the bleachers watching the track meet progress or rather, pretended to as he pondered how to spend his last few days with Naruto before Gaara returned. They had had fun the past week or so, despite the strict supervision and there were even moments when things had felt almost normal between them. It was like Naruto had totally forgotten about all the bad stuff and had given it his all to make things better.

If only he could make Naruto realize _how_ good things could be between them. What could Sabaku possibly have that he didn't? Except maybe a tattoo… but that was irrelevant.

Sasuke had casually mentioned the track meet on Saturday and made the vague insinuation that he planned to watch. He threw in a few obligatory student council errands to confirm his intentions of going to school on Saturday and Naruto had caught the bait. They agreed to meet in the afternoon since Naruto was working in the morning. He had promised to try his best to arrive in the early afternoon.

Sasuke checked his watch. It was almost three. Naruto should be here soon. Sasuke smiled- for once he'd be free of Hyuuga. It would be just him and Naruto again.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun!" A blonde haired girl came running up to him. "Are you alone?"

Sasuke averted his eyes in annoyance, hoping she'd get the point. "Sasuke?"

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh, well, that's fine. If you don't mind being helpful while you wait, I need one more pair of hands to pull out the hurdles. Those things are half my size," she gestured with her hands, bringing them up to her waist. Sasuke was slightly relieved that she wasn't hitting on him. He sighed a bit before getting onto his feet.

"Where do you need them?"

--

Naruto pedaled quickly on his bike, smiling when the school's gates came into view. He rushed to his designated slot, locked up his bike and ran to the field. He smiled when he saw the next line of runners prepping for the next race. He hadn't missed the entire meet after all. It was a big day for the track team.

Naruto scoured the bleachers, looking for Sasuke but he was no where in sight. He looked back out at the field, the runners just lining up and ready to go. They took their positions, waited for the signal and were off before the echo from the gun faded.

Naruto watched the boys dash across the track at rapid speeds. The crowd cheered them on. It was during this race that Naruto noticed a figure carrying hurdles with both arms. He recognized the profile and went bounding away to join him.

Sasuke noticed Naruto from a distance and scowled. "Here dobe, take some, will you?" He gestured to the hurdles he was hauling and Naruto relieved him of a few.

"Been waiting long?" he grinned.

Sasuke gave him an annoyed glare. "Long enough for Ino to recruit me into being her errand boy. She says she can't find Shikamaru anywhere. Put those down there and help me get the rest of them."

Naruto was surprisingly obedient.

A few more trips later and they had managed to bring out all the hurdles. The club managers were already spreading them out when they returned.

Ino ran up to them after putting the last hurdle in place.

"Thanks for the help boys. You really saved us. Some of the club members were a no show today. Probably running away from their duties!" she scowled before seeming to remember who she was talking to. "Um, anyways, think you two can help us with one more errand?" she tried to smile sweetly. Sasuke was skeptical, but Naruto, ever the enthusiastic one, quickly piped up.

"Sure! Just let us know how we can help!" Sasuke didn't like the way Ino grinned.

"The club room is a bit of a mess and I can't get out the spare cones. I need some of the big ones but also some of the smaller ones but they're both stashed along the far wall next to the shelves. Think you two can dig them out?"

Naruto smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "No problem! Where do you need them?"

"Just bring them out here for me."

"Alright! We'll have them for you in no time!" and he turned to jog back to the club house.

Ino smiled. Sasuke gave her one reproachful glance before following the loud blond.

--

"She didn't tell me they were BURIED under all this crap! Messy my ASS!" Naruto and Sasuke gaped at what could only be called a mountain of sports equipment, old sigh boards and miscellaneous things that stood between them and the spare cones at the back of the wall. "Oh god, no WONDER Shikamaru ran away."

Sasuke sighed and began to dig in. He started with a rather large signboard and stood it up against another wall. "You're the one that had to volunteer us. So stop whining and get to work."

They quickly went about removing the objects in their path, but were slightly stumped by what to do with them. Once they had managed to work out a system, things went slightly smoother until Naruto decided to complain some more.

"It's SO hot in here. This club house is like a SAUNA!" he wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. "I think I'm gonna fry in here."

"If you work faster, you'll be out quicker."

"If I don't pass out from heat exhaustion first!" Naruto put down a bag of soccer balls in the proper bin before crossing his arms to tug at the hem of his shirt. Sasuke panicked a little when the blond continued to pull the shirt up over his head.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking off my shirt. What does it look like? I'm sweating like a pig."

Sasuke's eyes slid down to his well toned chest noting the beads of sweat clinging to him. "You can't walk around topless at a school function."

"We're in the clubhouse. I'll put my shirt back on when we go back outside. Geez you're prissy."

Sasuke tried to keep himself preoccupied with the task at hand, but his eyes couldn't help gravitating to the tan flash at his perusal. He watched as Naruto worked, unable to tear his gaze away from the firm muscles rippling underneath golden skin. It was worse when Naruto turned around and he could feast on his firm abs and the line of pale hair stretching from bellybutton to the hem of his pants. A thin sheen of sweat covered it and Sasuke imagined himself licking it off.

"Naruto." Sasuke had managed to just reach the corner of large cones and paused before pulling one out.

"Yeah?" Naruto picked up a mini goal post and turned to stack it on top of the others in the pile he had created.

"Please put your shirt back on."

"Huh? Why?" Naruto spared him a glance before returning making sure his pile was balanced.

"Because if you don't, I may do something we'll both regret."

Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke questioning. "What are you talking about? We've been swimming in P.E. since June. What are you freaking out over?" Naruto turned back around to look at his pile of goal posts and adjust them.

Sasuke's anger simmered. Was Naruto that insensitive or was did he simply dismiss his feelings so easily?

Naruto grimaced when his waist was slammed into the poles, Sasuke's hands trapping him on both sides. He could feel Sasuke's body pressed against his back, and the taller boys mouth at his ear.

"Did you forget what happened during final's week? Did you think this buddy buddy act meant I was willing to forget it all?"

Naruto's shock quickly turned into anger. His fingers clutched the bars digging into his waist and he pushed off, forcing Sasuke to take a step back. Wheeling around to face his assailant, he let Sasuke see just how angry he was.

"Act? You think this was some stupid act? I thought we were becoming friends again! Like we used to be!"

"Did you really think that was possible?" Naruto felt Sasuke's body press against him again, dark eyes staring down a straight nose to challenge him. "Did you really think I would sit here quietly on the sidelines and let Sabaku have you?"

"I'm not some object to be passed around, asshole." Naruto practically spit out.

Whatever retort Sasuke had in mind was cut short when a ring tone sounded from nearby. Startled, Naruto pushed Sasuke away from him and reached into his pocket to quickly fish out his phone. "It's Gaara!" he seemed slightly amazed. "Heh, he must have a sixth sense," the blond smiled.

Sasuke smacked the phone out of his hand and it clattered as it slid against the floor.

"Hey you bastard! What was that for?"

"No interruptions. We're gonna settle this once and for all."

"There's nothing to settle you jerk, not let me go before I make you." Naruto balled up a fist threatening.

Sasuke smirked predatorily and pressed their hips together. "Oh, I'd love to see you try."

Whether it was the gods enjoying wreaking havoc on the small beings called mortals or a serious case of bad luck, it was just at this moment that Ino decided to check up on her two helpers. Needless to say, the last thing she expected when she entered the club room was to see a topless Naruto being molested by the most popular boy in school. It didn't take a genius to figure out why two boys would be up against each other, hip to hip and Ino would have fainted if she wasn't entirely stoked by having the juiciest bit of gossip this school had ever seen.

"Hey boys, I was wondering…" all three members paused for different reasons. Sasuke paused in horror at having been caught in such a compromising position, Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor for having been caught in what looked much worse than it really was and Ino… well, her moments of speechlessness were few and far between. It took her a few moments for her brain to register what she was actually seeing before the wheels in her head began turning again.

Sasuke had quickly pushed away from Naruto upon her entrance while Naruto still stood, shocked.

"I was just wondering what was taking so long… but I'll, eh hem, let you get back to work."

She promptly turned around and left the club room, making sure to close the door behind her.

A few minutes later, both boys emerged, both with shirts on, and a stack of cones in tow.

Prefectures away, Gaara tried calling Naruto again, but the phone rang until the familiar voice spoke up asking him to leave a message.

Naruto had told him he would only be working in the morning. He should have been out by now. Gaara wondered if something had gone wrong.

--

--

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems a bit disjointed. I had to skip time a lot. / Hope you still managed to enjoy it. Please R&R.


	13. Rumors and Conflicts

--

--

Taiikusai 14

Rumors & Conflicts

--

Naruto rolled over in his bed. He smacked his alarm before groaning and throwing his sheet back over his head.

It was 7AM, on a Sunday morning, and he had to get up and get ready for work. What sort of summer vacation was this? What crazy employer makes a high school student open the store during summer vacation?

Naruto pulled down the sheet and sat up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawning and stretching before slowly getting onto his feet. He padded his way to the shower and turned on the water.

Waking up a bit more at the feel of cold water hitting his hand he sighed a little as his mind wandered back to the events of the previous day. Man had Sasuke thrown him in for a loop. Weeks of hard work and trying to get things back to normal between them and it had all been for nothing. Sasuke had been acting all along.

Naruto rubbed his face. He had been at the track meet until six and then was talked into joining the team for dinner and karaoke by the ever energetic Lee. The exuberant bushy eyebrow-ed boy had begged both boys to join in the celebration festivities. And so Naruto was whisked away and managed to forget one important task.

Naruto still needed to talk to Gaara. He knew Gaara would be livid over Sasuke's actions, but it was better to tell him sooner, rather than later.

Naruto let the water run while he went over to his bag, stripping off his pj bottoms on his way to retrieve his bag from yesterday.

He rummaged inside, looking for his phone, but couldn't find it.

_The club house! _He remembered, slightly panicked. He had stuck his phone in his pocket after work, waiting for Gaara's call. After Ino walked in on them, he had completely forgotten that his phone had been smacked onto the floor. Which meant… it was still in the club house! If someone hadn't picked it up and taken it… but it was a free phone so he doubted anyone would steal it. Thanks goodness for being poor.

Naruto groaned. _Gaara must be worried sick. Or really pissed off…_Naruto didn't want to think about either, especially when he knew he'd have to explain to Gaara _why_ his phone had been left in the club room. Not to mention he was working all day today. He would have to wait to retrieve his phone tomorrow.

--

Gaara mailed Naruto one more time, hoping to get any sort of response from the boy. He had called him over a day ago and still received no response. Naruto was slow sometimes but usually he was considerate. He'd always attempt to deliver a relatively prompt reply so this was unlike him.

Picking up his phone, he dialed in another number instead.

"Moshi moshi? Hyuuga speaking."

"Neji, it's Gaara." He tried to sound calm.

"I know, your name popped up when the phone rang."

"Don't be a smart ass. I need to know if you've heard from Naruto."

"Naruto? I haven't talked to him since we were both at school on Friday. Why, what's wrong?"

"We were supposed to talk yesterday after he got off work, but he hasn't answered his phone."

"That's strange. I'll call him right now. Did you try emailing him?"

"Yeah, but can you try to contact him? Let me know if you get a hold of him."

"Will do. I'll call you back soon."

Gaara hung up and paced around his room. His open suitcase sat on his bed with half his things stuffed inside. Naruto knew he was returning tomorrow, but Gaara wanted to see him. He'd return just early enough that if he rushed, he could make it to school before Naruto left. He just hoped everything was okay.

--

Neji called Naruto a few times before giving up and leaving a message. Searching his address book, the next number he called was Sakura's. As Naruto's classmate and fellow sigh board creator, the two were pretty close. Perhaps she'd have a clue in this mystery.

The phone rang a few times before a female voice answered.

"Hello Haruno-san, this is Hyuuga Neji speaking."

"Oh! Hello Neji-sempai. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, actually I was wondering if you had heard from Naruto lately."

"Naruto? He should be working today. Or at least he should have been. I imagine he's at home right now. Did you try calling his phone?"

"Yes. Actually a few of us have and he hasn't answered anyone's calls for over a day." Neji waited for her response, but she was quiet on the other end. "Haruno-san?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. To be honest, I was thinking about calling him today. I talked to Ino earlier and she… mentioned a few things about Naruto. Apparently he was at the track meet yesterday and joined their party afterwards. Maybe he just turned off his phone yesterday."

While it sounded plausible to Neji, Sakura didn't sound too certain nor too happy by her own explanation. But Neji wasn't going to press her.

"Thanks for your help. I'll try to call him again later."

"Yeah, no problem," she replied rather absently. Neji hung up the phone before reviewing her response. Sakura seemed rather troubled by Neji's news. Was she perhaps worried about Naruto too? She had mentioned Ino and by the sound of it, whatever Ino had told her didn't seem to be good.

Neji dialed one more number.

"Hello Neji! To what do I owe the pleasure of this delightful call?" an enthusiastic voice boomed from the receiver.

"Hello Lee. I heard the track meet went well yesterday."

"Yes! We had a score of victories against the other schools. Though they all burned with fiery youth, they could not compete with the blossoming power of Konoha!"

"Congratulations. I heard you celebrated after the event. Did you happen to see Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Why yes! Young Uzumaki and Uchiha helped us a great deal during the event and I insisted that they join us in celebration! For there were many things to celebrate that day! According to Ino, those two boys are burning with youthful passion! I wished them both luck, but those two insisted on being modest and denied it."

"Uzumaki and Uchiha?"

Neji tuned out whatever enthusiastic speech Lee rambled on about. He caught fragments about summer heat and exploding with the power of such and such, but his thoughts had derailed as soon as Lee mentioned Uchiha and Uzumaki. Uchiha had been trying to get close to Naruto for weeks, but Neji had always been confident that Uzumaki was loyal to Gaara. Had something actually changed? Had Naruto stopped answering his phone to avoid Gaara? To avoid him?

"I gotta go Lee. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Neji! I'll see you at school tomorrow where we'll.."

"Later Lee." Neji hung up the phone. Neji rubbed the bridge of his nose. This next call would not be fun.

Pulling up the correct number, he hit dial and waiting for the other party to pick up. "Hello?"

"Hey Gaara. I couldn't get a hold of Naruto, but I did catch something that I think you should hear. There seems to be a few rumors going around…"

--

Naruto strolled into the locker room and quietly changed into his PE clothes. After Saturday, he wasn't sure if Sasuke was going to show up to practice with him or not. He didn't bother waiting to find out.

Walking out onto the track field, he joined the other members in their regular stretches to prep for the morning runs. Lee gave him a rather enthusiastic wink when he saw him and a thumbs up before jogging off onto the field. Naruto wasn't sure what it was for, but he smiled and waved back.

A member of the track team he didn't know too well approached him as he stretched. "Alone today Uzumaki? Don't have your girlfriend here to join you?"

"Girlfriend? You mean Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked confused.

The boy laughed, shooting a knowing glance at the friend behind him. "Did you make up that pet name yourself?" he laughed before walking away.

Naruto scratched his chin in confusion. "Weird guy." He shrugged it off before returning to his stretches.

The morning was relatively normal except for the fact that Sasuke wasn't running with him this morning and a few of the students shot him an occasional glance as if they were trying to assess something and weren't quite sure what conclusion to draw. If Naruto hadn't had so much experience with such behavior in his childhood, he might have actually been bothered by it. Instead he wondered if he somehow had rice stuck to his face or if the team members were suddenly bothered by having a non member joining their activities.

When the morning runs were over he went back to the locker room, changed back into his regular clothes and wandered over to the club room. It had been unlocked in the time he had been running and he wandered in, hoping to locate his missing cellphone. He looked all along the floor, shifting a few objects around, hoping to find it hiding under some well placed sign board or piece of equipment, but he couldn't find it anywhere.

"Looking for your phone?" Naruto turned around to find Ino standing in the doorway. Her arms were crossed as she leaned one shoulder against the wall. "I turned it in to the office. I figured it had to be one of yours."

"I'm sorry?"

"You or Sasuke-kun's," she smiled mischievously. "Must have been some make out session if your phone ended up across the room like that."

Naruto's brows furrowed in anger. "What are you talking about? There's nothing weird going on between us."

"That's not what it looked like to me," she grinned. "Don't worry. I don't mind if you like boys. After all, doesn't our own school president admit to being of the _other_ persuasion? It's just a shame. Such a waste. Sasuke-kun's fanclub will be _so_ heartbroken."

"I said there's nothing going on between us. You just caught us in the middle of a fight." Naruto was angry now. The last thing he needed was the school gossip spreading nasty rumors that weren't true.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say. Just thought I'd let you know your phone was in the office." She dismissed him with a wave and walked away.

Naruto stomped all the way down the hall. _Stupid Ino and her big mouth._ After realizing the implications of her little discovery, Naruto also realized why the track team was acting so funny. Ino was their lead manager. She must have told the entire team about her little "discovery". Naruto clenched his teeth in disgust. He HAD to talk to Gaara before this rumor reached him. The last thing he wanted was for Gaara to get hurt.

Naruto turned the corner to cross the bridge to the north building, but was suddenly called from behind.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around to see a worried Sakura chasing after him. She stopped a few feet in front of him, hands on her knees and bent over as she tried to slow down her breathing. "I've been trying to call you since yesterday but you wouldn't pick up your phone. What's going on? Ino called me yesterday…" Naruto groaned, "and told me this crazy story about you and Sasuke-kun."

Naruto smacked his forehead. "My phone has been in the club room since Saturday afternoon. And now it's in the teacher's office. I was just about to go get it."

Sakura narrowed her eyes in confusion. "How did you manage to leave it in the club room? Don't tell me Ino really _did _walk in on you and Sasuke-kun…"

"It's a bit of a long story. Let me get my phone and then I'll explain it to you. I need to talk to Gaara as soon as possible. He's supposed to return home today and I was supposed to talk to him Saturday."

Sakura nodded and accompanied him to the teacher's room.

They managed to make it as far as the door when Iruka-sensei popped his head out and stopped them.

"Uzumaki-kun." He didn't seem angry for once. It was worse- he looked concerned.

Naruto turned and bowed to his teacher. "Ohayou gozaimasu."

Iruka-sensei smiled. "Good morning. I was wondering if I may have a word with you." Naruto sighed and nodded.

"I'll see you in the art room Sakura-chan. I get the feeling this will take awhile."

She nodded hesitantly, glancing at Iruka-sensei apprehensively. She bowed to him before turning around and walking back down the hall. Naruto noticed her look back one more time before he entered the disciplinarian's room.

"Have a seat Uzumaki-kun. I have a few things to discuss with you."

"If it's my hair, I can always try to dye it black, but you seem to have a thing against dying hair," he grinned. He hoped that if he stayed cheerful than whatever news Iruka-sensei had might not be so bad. It was unusual for the disciplinarian to look so somber.

Iruka smiled weakly before sitting in front of Naruto. "No, no, Kyoto-sensei has assured me that it's quite natural. That wasn't what I wanted to talk about."

" Is this about my request to eliminate the school uniform?" Naruto smiled again. But Iruka only shook his head with that odd smile on his face.

"Uzumaki-kun, there have been some rumors floating around the campus apparently. Something concerning you and Uchiha-kun."

Naruto smacked his forehead. Ino worked fast. "It's NOT true! Ino made up the whole thing!"

Iruka sighed. "I was hoping you could tell me what happened that day. Some of the kids apparently told their parents and we've had a few… concerned calls from the PTA. I imagine you can understand why. We don't condone any sort of sexual behavior on school grounds, and using the club house … well, why don't you explain to me what happened first? I plan to speak to Uchiha-kun as well, but I figured it was better to speak to you both individually before the principal requests both of you in his office."

Naruto's eyes grew wide with worry. Just how many people had Ino told? Though when he thought back to this morning when two boys he hardly knew approached him, he realized it was the whole track team at least. And how many people had they told for that matter? Sakura hadn't even gone to the track meet on Saturday and she had already heard. Bad news traveled fast it seemed. He cringed when he thought of how the Sasuke fan club would try to murder him for this one.

"Ino asked us to help the track team pull out these cones, only they were BURIED under this humongous pile of junk! Sasuke and I were totally cleaning it all up too, but you know how boiling the club room gets and it must have been around 3 or 4, which is the hottest time of day! So I took my shirt off cuz I was seriously sweating like a pig. We were almost done when Sasuke made this smart ass comment, and I yelled back at him, and so on and so forth until we were staring each other down and ready to throw fists when Ino walked in on us."

Iruka nodded, smiling in what seemed to be the greatest sort of relief. "Crazy girl thought we were doing something pervy, but we were really just fighting as usual. But seriously, me and Uchiha? As if. Now had it been _Sakura-chan,_" he grinned lasciviously.

Iruka held up a hand. "That's fine, that's enough for now. I'm glad to hear this was all one big misunderstanding. Although, I must say I disapprove of fighting." He tried to look stern, but Naruto noticed that his earlier tension had lifted.

"Can I go now?" Naruto smiled. Iruka nodded and he rose to his feet. He was about to leave the door when Iruka piped up from behind.

"Uzumaki-kun. Just one more question." Naruto turned to look at him to show that he was listening. "How did your phone end up across the room?" Naruto felt a moment of panic as he tried to think up a plausible excuse. He couldn't think of any so he tried for the truth.

"A friend called in the middle of the fight, but Sasuke didn't like the interruption. He knocked it out of my hand which is why the fight got so heated between us."

Iruka looked surprised to hear about Sasuke's lapse in conduct, but simply nodded. "Thank you. You may go now."

Naruto walked over to the teacher's room and opened the door. "Shitsurei shimasu." He strolled over to Kakashi-sensei's desk and smiled. "Ino told me that she turned in my phone. I was wondering if I may have it back."

One droopy eye looked at him from over the top of his book. "Ah, yes. It's been ringing off the hook." He opened a drawer and pulled out the familiar orange phone. His little crab still dangled from a strap. "Take better care of your stuff Uzumaki." He smiled a bit. Naruto nodded and picked up the phone.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei. I will!" He bowed before turning to leave. Before he even made it back to the door, his name was called again.

"Uzumaki! Get your butt over here." Naruto turned around. Tsunade glared at him from her desk, telephone in hand. Like one stalking towards the executioner, Naruto dragged his steps. "You and Uchiha-kun are requested to appear in the principal's office at 3pm today. It seems you two have been getting into trouble again. Old habits die hard, eh?" Naruto stared at the floor sheepishly. "I'll expect you there at least five minutes early. Don't forget." Naruto nodded. "That's all, you may go." He bowed and quietly left the room.

"Shitsurei shimashita."

Naruto checked his call history first. He had about six calls from Gaara, three from Neji and two from Sakura. His list of mail just went on. By the time he had gotten to the art room, he had managed to get through quite a few of them, but as soon as he entered the classroom, Sakura nearly pounced on him.

"Spill. What happened on Saturday?" Naruto was taken aback by the sudden attack

"Oh man, Sakura, you're gonna think I'm stupid." Naruto groaned and rubbed his eyes with his palms. "In fact, I probably AM stupid."

"Uh oh, Naruto, what did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything. Not really. I was just fooled. I thought things were going back to normal between me and Sasuke. Then on Saturday he pulled that stupid move and probably would have tried to molest me or something if Ino hadn't walked in. Stupid bastard." Naruto growled.

Sakura's eyes flew wide. "Sasuke-kun? He tried to make a move on you?" She put a hand over Naruto's knee. "He didn't try to force himself on you, did he?"

"Not… quite. Though it could definitely be considered along the lines of sexual harassment."

Sakura gasped. "No way. Sasuke-kun? What's going to happen? Did you tell Iruka-sensei? Sasuke could be suspended for this."

She seemed genuinely worried, though for who, Naruto couldn't quite tell. "There's a disciplinarian hearing this afternoon. The PTA has their panties all in a twist and want Sasuke and me to both attend."

Sakura's eyes went wide. "Today? That's rather sudden."

"I guess they want this over with as soon as possible. We were caught doing something inappropriate on school grounds when regular school was no in session. It doesn't bode well for the school if news like that gets out."

Naruto huffed and stared up at the ceiling. "I only hope they don't ask the student council president to be present. Gaara is supposed to return today." Naruto hunched over and clasped his hands together. "I need to tell him everything that's happened before he hears it from the school." Naruto pulled out his phone again. "Could I have a few moments of privacy, Sakura?" She nodded and quietly got up to leave the room.

Naruto fingered the buttons on his phone before pulling up Gaara's number to dial. He took a deep breath and waited for the ring tone. It rang perhaps once before a woman's voice spoke up informing the caller that the present phone was set on manner mode and all calls would be directed to voice mail.

Naruto groaned. _That's right, he's going to be on a train all day!._ Gaara would be on the shinkansen for the next few hours at least. He always turned off his phone to be polite. _Gyaaah! Stupid Gaara, why are you so polite!!_

--

Gaara sat by the window, staring out at the blur of scenery whipping by. Temari sat next to him, quietly reading a book while Kankuro bobbed his head to whatever ungodly music he was playing on his headphones.

Gaara's hand was in his pocket, holding onto his phone, tempted to exit the car in the space designated for smoking and phone calls to attempt to call Naruto one more time. He had tried calling a number of times, but the boy never picked up. Gaara was frankly worried. His mind was filled with a million gruesome things that could have happened to him. And since Naruto lived alone, it was up to his friends to notice he was missing. He refused to believe the rumor Neji had told him. Naruto may have been frustrating at times, but he was not unfaithful. Naruto had been so intent on becoming friends with Uchiha, but friends only. Naruto only had eyes for him, right?

Gaara's brow furrowed. He firmly told himself that Naruto was _not_ avoiding him. Something had simply happened, and when he got back, he'd find out what. He had to. It was the only thought that softened the pain in his chest.

--

Naruto had kept himself busy the entire afternoon. He painted perhaps a little too fiercely, and after botching up a few faces, Sakura gave him the big paint brushes and told him to take over Sasuke's parts since it seemed their classmate would not be joining them today. Naruto complied and tried to focus on his work instead of constantly glancing at his phone to see if Gaara had emailed or called or something.

Around noon, Neji appeared at the doorway, knocking tentatively before entering. Naruto looked up and gave a weak smile. "I'm glad to see nothing too awful has happened to you Naruto. You've had quite a few people worried about you." Naruto nodded grimly.

"I'm sorry about that. I couldn't get to my phone until today. Otherwise I would have called you much earlier." Neji nodded, stepping forward to kneel in front of the panel Naruto was working on.

"You sounded distressed. I would have been here earlier, but there was quite an unexpected flurry of activity in student council today. Apparently you and Uchiha have been summoned for a disciplinarian hearing."

Naruto winced. "You heard?"

"Gaara is still absent, so as vice president, I was requested to step in to replace him." Naruto groaned.

"I've been trying to talk to Gaara, but his phone is off. He must still be on the train." Naruto glanced over at his phone sitting all alone on the table.

"His train is scheduled to arrive at Tokyo Station at 2:30. I talked to him last night. He's been particularly worried." Naruto glanced at the clock. It wasn't even two yet. Neji noticed his worry. "Naruto, since I'll be at the hearing with you, I was wondering if you would tell me what happened. If I'm familiar with the circumstances, I may be better prepared to help you." Naruto looked at Neji's concerned face and nodded. Neji of all people would be able to understand. For a moment, Naruto felt slightly relieved that Gaara wasn't back yet.

--

The train ride had been long. He felt relieved when he stepped off the shinkansen, turning his phone back on to check for messages. He noticed with some alarm and relief that Naruto had called him while he was on the train. He quickly dialed back, but his phone had been turned off. Gaara's brow furrowed in worry again. Quickly, he dialed Neji.

"Gaara, you've caught me at a bad time. Can you make it quick?"

"Uzumaki called me, but his phone is off again. Is he at school?"

"Yes, and his phone died today. He's been trying to get in contact with you."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Normally I'd say yes, but I'm about to go to a disciplinarian hearing. I'm afraid Naruto will be a member of the party."

"Disciplinarian meeting? In summer?" Gaara was definitely worried. Disciplinarian hearings were usually reserved for offenses serious enough to end in suspension or worse- dismissal from school. For one to be called during summer was unheard of. "What time does it start at?"

"Three. I was just about to head to the principal's office."

"Alright, try to delay them. I'll be there as soon as I can." He cut the power and turned to his sister. "Nee-san, can you take my luggage home for me? I need to get to school as soon as possible."

She looked at him suspiciously, but didn't question him. Nodding, she took the handle of his small suitcase. "Be careful."

He nodded before jogging towards the escalator and towards the right number platform. He looked at his watch. _Fifteen minutes_. He wouldn't make it in time for the meeting to start, but he could definitely try to get there before it was over.

--

Naruto stepped into the principal's office followed closely by Neji. Sasuke was already inside, standing quietly before the principal's desk with his eyes cast to the floor. Three women sat at a knee high table beside the principal's desk and were, who Naruto assumed to be, disgruntled members of the PTA.

Both boys bowed as soon as they reached the principal's desk. The principal looked at them sternly from his seat, nodding his head in greeting. Umino-sensei closed the door and came up to join them.

"I'm sure you know why we've called you two here." Umino-sensei began. "Some of the students heard of some activities that were held last Saturday afternoon and some of the staff and parents are concerned." Sasuke continued to stare at the floor while Naruto's eyes darted from the angry parents to the principal, staring at both of them severely. "We were hoping that you boys could explain to us what happened that day so we could clear this mis…" Iruka paused, seeming to catch himself, "clear this whole thing up." He smiled warmly. He looked at Naruto as though expecting him to speak up. It took Naruto a moment before he realized that he was being given a signal, but just as he opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted.

"It was my fault." Naruto was shocked into silence my Sasuke's confession. "Uzumaki was completely innocent in the situation and I accept full responsibility."

The mothers clucked and feathers ruffled from the couch, shocked by Uchiha's sudden declaration.

"Oh I don't believe this," one of the mother's spoke up. "You were such a role-model Uchiha-kun. Surely you don't mean this. You're not trying to cover up for this… this.. boy, are you?" The word "boy" slid off her tongue like it was the nastiest insult she could imagine.

"Oi, teme, what the hell?" Naruto turned and yelled at him. "Are you trying to get yourself kicked out?"

"Naruto!" Iruka-sensei pleaded, "please watch your language." He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Naruto turned to face the principal again, bowing low at the waist and facing the floor as he yelled. "Uchiha-kun is just trying to protect me. We were both fighting in the club house when Yamanaka-san interrupted us. If you're going to punish someone, please punish us both."

"Fighting?" One of the mothers exclaimed. "Did anyone hear anything about there being a fight?" All the mothers looked at each other and shook their heads. "Explain, Uzumaki-kun." Naruto righted himself to face them, feeling immediately pinned down by their stares.

"Uchiha-kun and I were helping the track team but I guess we got too carried away with the jokes and insults because we were ready to throw punches when Yamanaka walked in." Sasuke snorted, but Naruto ignored him. "Geez, what did you think we were doing?"

The principal remained silent, clasping his hands on top of his desk and seemingly pondering their words.

"We heard that clothing had been removed and two boys were… a little too close than was appropriate." A mother attempted to put it delicately. It seemed none of them were willing to be blunt.

"You mean you thought we were making out?" Naruto spelled it out for them. All three mothers looked away or covered their mouths in horror at his crudeness.

"He says it without even being shocked by it. Can you blame us for thinking it possible? What with the student president flaunting his … _preference_.. so blatantly. And poor Uchiha-kun under his supervision." One of the mother's looked at Sasuke sympathetically.

Naruto's nostrils flared and he took a menacing step forward before Iruka grabbed him and pushed him back.

"Gaara has _nothing_ to do with this! He's trying his damned hardest to set a good example for ALL of us! Don't go judging what you don't know!"

Iruka pushed him back harder. "Naruto calm DOWN!" Iruka held him firmly by the shoulders, looking him in the eyes and reprimanded him with a glance.

Neji cleared his throat, sending Iruka-sensei a glance. Iruka nodded and Neji addressed the PTA. "I believe we are slightly off topic. Sabaku Gaara is not under review and it seems there is more rumor to this story than truth. Perhaps we should allow both Uchiha and Uzumaki to continue telling us what proceeded to occur last Saturday."

The last mother to speak blushed in embarrassment and nodded her assent.

Iruka let Naruto go, and resumed his place beside the principal. "Who would like to speak up first?"

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances. Sasuke glared at him for botching up his heroic effort to save at least one of their asses, but Naruto challenged him, forcing Sasuke to glance away.

_Knock knock._

--

It had taken just a little under 25 minutes to get to school and Gaara ran the rest of the way. He was relieved for once that their school was so close to the station and didn't bother even putting on his school slippers, making a mad dash at the entrance to slip on some of the guest ones.

He raced across the hallway, making a sharp turn and running up the stairs. It didn't matter that he wasn't wearing his school uniform. He wasn't even supposed to be at school today. He looked at the clock, noting that it was nearly 15 after 3 and hoped that the hearing hadn't been completed already. He slid to a halt right outside the principal's office and knocked sharply on the door.

He could hear a flutter of activity inside and upon the doors opening, the face or Iruka-sensei, the school disciplinarian, peered out at him curiously.

"Gaara-kun." That one word was filled with a sort of amazement Gaara hadn't been expecting. "I didn't realize you would be back so soon."

"My apologies for not notifying you earlier. I've just arrived. I heard there was some form of emergency involving a member of the student council. As Uchiha-kun's senior, I felt it best to be present and relieve Hyuuga of his temporal duties."

Neji wasn't the only one who could talk smoothly when the need arose.

Iruka nodded a little dumbfounded and opened the door wider to allow him inside.

"Shitsurei shimasu," he bowed to all members present. "I apologize for arriving so late, but I see the meeting is not yet concluded."

Neji smiled at Gaara's appearance, but Naruto looked panic-stricken.

"Shall we resume?" He looked at Naruto poignantly.

--

Sakura glanced at the clock, beads of sweat sliding trails down her back as she jogged slowly through the corridors. She would most likely get yelled at by the teachers at some point, but she thought with grim satisfaction that at least the disciplinarian wouldn't. He was too busy at the moment.

Sakura had given up on the classrooms and the clubhouse and opted to find the track team directly.

"Lee!" She jogged up to the green glad junior who was jogging in place while laughingly talking to a first year member. He noticed her approach and gave her a brighter smile, if that were even possible, and a thumbs up.

"Oh Sakura, my lotus blossom! Have you come to accept my date offer?"

Sakura couldn't help chuckling. He was persistent, if anything. To think that Naruto had once been the same.

"Actually, I was hoping you could tell me where Ino is."

The change in topic and hinted rejection did nothing to deter his spirit. "Why yes! Our wonderful manager lady should be in the cafeteria where she said she would be seeking some refreshment. I fear she's rather delicate in the summer heat, as I imagine you must be too! But should you feel that you are withering in these harsh summer days…"

"Thanks Lee, I'll talk to you later!" She dashed for the cafeteria before he could finish.

--

Gaara's expression didn't change when he looked at Naruto and it frightened him. He didn't like being looked at with cold, green eyes. He wanted Gaara to look at him the way he always did. He wanted to run up to him and hug him and tell him how much he missed him; NOT to stare at him in panic from across the principal's office. His confession just became a lot more painful.

"As I mentioned earlier," he stared at the floor, "Uchiha and I were helping out the track team. We were stuck in the club house for quite a while after Yamanaka dumped one of their chores on us and since it was boiling, I took off my shirt while I worked." Gaara's brow furrowed just a bit at this and Naruto realized then how utterly stupid a move that had been. "Uchiha made some nasty comments, I challenged him, we exchanged insults and it turned into a face off when Yamanaka came back." The whole room was silent. Uncomfortably so- like they were waiting for another part of the story that would explain how the situation became so misconstrued.

"Then why would Miss Yamanaka feel the need to misconstrue the story so? If you two were fighting, as you say, then were did her story come from?"

"I realize now, that it must have looked inappropriate due to my missing shirt and the fact that we were practically staring down each other's noses. It's our way of… playing chicken, if you will."

"We heard rumors of… body contact. How do you explain those?" Naruto blushed at the implications.

Naruto squirmed under the way Gaara was looking at him, and the murderous glare he sent Uchiha. Uchiha seemed to have stopped staring at the floor and stared back at Gaara in challenge.

"Uzumaki is telling what he thinks to be the truth." All eyes suddenly shifted to Uchiha. "He saw it as just a fight, but my actions were nothing short of sexual harassment. As I said, Uzumaki is innocent. I accept the full blame." Uchiha never took his eyes off of Gaara as he said this. Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Naruto looked between both of them, anxious about the way Gaara seemed to be clenching his jaw. He knew the red head was dying to throw himself at Uchiha.

To make things worse, one of the mothers seemed intent on saving the Uchiha and hell bent on blaming Naruto. "Oh, poor Uchiha-kun. Surely you must be confused. From what I hear, you were fully clothed and only,.. Uzumaki-kun," she paused over his name like it gave off a bad taste in her mouth, "had clothing removed. You obviously didn't remove it yourself, so can you say he's completely innocent in this little.. seduction maneuver?"

"HEY!" Naruto objected fiercely.

"Uzumaki-kun wouldn't do that." Gaara spoke up calmly. Only Naruto could detect the anger underlying his voice. "He's not the type."

"And how do we have proof of that?" irate mother pressed on.

"Uzumaki-kun and I have been dating for over the past month, exclusively." All three mothers gasped. The principal merely stared at his hands and gave a contemplative "Hnn."

Gaara continued. "And as far as we're both concerned, Uchiha does not share our _persuasion_. Neither of us would attempt to push our suit where it wasn't welcome." He gave Sasuke a rather pointed glare.

--

Sakura strode quickly out the north wing into the long open hallway that would take her into the cafeteria. Ino sat sipping from a box of Oolong tea, laughing a something Tenten had just said amidst a group of girls.

"INO!" Sakura was raving mad. Said blonde looked up at Sakura in surprise, nearly jumping when Sakura slammed her hand onto the table. "What the HELL did you do that for?" Sakura breathed heavily from all her jogging and could only imagine what a nightmare she looked like at the moment. "The whole track team, Ino? You said you only told a few people!"

"Chill Sakura, you're just sore because I saw it first." She flicked a strand of hair out of her face before turning to face Tenten again.

"Wrong bitch!" This received 3 shocked stares, "Thanks to you, your beloved Sasuke-kun may either be suspended, or worse, expelled." Ino's eyes grew wide at that one. "And Naruto too, though I doubt you care so much about that one."

"What are you talking about?" She giggled nervously. "It wasn't that serious." She tried to laugh it off. Sakura could tell her words had jarred her.

"Both of them are standing inside the principal's office right now, trying to explain to the PTA and the school disciplinarian why so many kids went home to tell their parents about two gay boys making out at a school event. Now were that story actually true, how many rules do you think that breaks and how much you wanna bet the prissy, conservative PTA is gonna come down on them extra hard because it involves two boys?"

Ino paled. "Sakura, I'm sorry… I didn't think…"

"Damn right you didn't think! Now are you gonna get your ass in there and fix it or do I have to drag you?"

Ino jumped to her feet. "Shut up forehead! I get the fuckin point already!"

Ino jumped to her feet and strode out huffily. Sakura smirked at the remaining two girls and watched her retreating form. She was pleased to see that Ino walked a bit faster than normal.

--

"Hold on a minute!" One of the mother's exclaimed. "Are you telling us that Uzumaki-kun really IS gay?" She sounded indignant. "If that's the case, then how are we to take… _their_ word that Uchiha-kun _wasn't_ being taken advantage of? You know how these gays are, promiscuous at every available opportunity." She ranted.

Gaara remained calm. He apparently didn't seem intent on arguing with the woman, though Naruto felt his blood boiling.

It was Neji who actually came to the rescue. "If I may interject." He gave all three mothers a rather reproachful look. "I know it may be difficult to take Gaara's word, since he is involved with one of the members present, but he is also concerned about Uchiha, I'm certain of it." In other words, _stop your hating_. "I can also testify to the fact that both boys have been dating, and I am one of very few who is aware of it. Neither of the boys, eh hem, _flaunt_, their sexuality and are very concerned with maintaining good standing academically and among their peers."

The principal shifted in his seat. If there was anyone in the room beyond reproach, it was definitely the highly esteemed Hyuuga Neji.

Suddenly, the principal spoke up out of nowhere. "What do you think of this Iruka-sensei? You're rather acquainted with young Uzumaki here."

Iruka nodded. He seemed grateful to have been given a say in any of this. "I believe what Hyuuga says is true. I only suspected any sort of relationship between the boys when I bumped into them at a local matsuri. They've been very discreet about it. I imagine most of the student body doesn't even realize it. And as for Uzumaki's character, despite some minor issues, he's never been the type of student to have serious disputes or fights with his classmates. At least, not since he's entered this school. On the contrary, he's taken on some leadership positions. And before anyone tries to hint that such a relationship might be a negative influence, all of Uzumaki's teachers have been praising him for his remarkable scholastic achievements in the past month or so… which I believe is how long Gaara says they've been dating." He smiled at this. "He's been working hard to do better in school. I somehow doubt he'd try to do something to throw it away now."

The principal nodded.

"We may just have to accept Uchiha-kun at his word." The PTA looked scandalized. "Which leaves us to discuss punishment." Uchiha returned to staring at the floor. "Uzumaki-kun, you'll have extra cleaning duties and I'll hand you to the P.E. teacher for mild fighting on school grounds." Naruto nearly sighed with relief. The most the P.E. teachers did was make him run extra laps, which he was more than willing to do.

"Uchiha-kun, I'm afraid your punishment will have to be more severe."

The door suddenly flew open and Yamanaka Ino nearly fell through the doorway.

"Shitsurei shimasu!" Her cheeks were flushed and a thin sheen of sweat covered her temples. "I just heard about the meeting and I'm here as a witness."

Her eyes pleaded with the P.T.A. "It was my fault for starting the stupid rumor. I walked in on them arguing and thought I'd have a bit of fun with them so I made their argument into something a little more … steamier… than it really was. I'm sorry that it caused so much trouble!"

"But Uchiha has confessed to it being true. He's accepted full responsibility."

Ino looked at him, shocked. Naruto looked between both parties nervously and forced out a laugh.

"I told you he was lying! He was trying to cover me so just one of us would get in trouble." He laughed nervously, hoping no one would notice. "Ah Uchiha, you're such a bad liar. I could tell by the way you kept staring at the floor! Your eyes always give it away!" He nudged the other boy and Sasuke smirked. More out of incredulity than honesty.

"My apologies, Kouchou-sensei. I thought it was the only way this would be resolved quickly. But I'll accept whatever punishment you deem fit for fighting on school grounds."

The principal nodded while all three members of the PTA were speechless. More than one was ashamed of letting their prejudices shine so clearly.

"Since no punches were actually thrown, you'll receive the same punishment as Uzumaki-kun. I'll notify the P.E. teachers immediately."

Both students nodded, bowing low before they were dismissed.

Everyone was quiet as they left the principal's office. Ino gave them all a sheepish look, guilt clearly having been the motive for the attempted rescue, but no one felt like talking to her when she attempted to apologize to them personally. She gave up shortly and returned to the cafeteria.

Sasuke muttered something about student council business and walked down the hall and the remaining party decided to go to the art room, where Sakura was no doubt waiting to hear the verdict.

No one said anything as they walked to the art room. Naruto tried to think of a million ways to explain, but decided that he didn't really want to attempt it in the hallways. Gaara seemed rather distant as well. Like his mind was a thousand miles away. Neji quickly gave up trying to make conversation after the first few cheerful greetings were met with an angry glare.

It was Sakura who broke their silence as soon as all three boys stepped inside.

"Well? What happened?" She looked at their sullen faces apprehensively.

"Ino came to the rescue and told them she exaggerated. They received extra cleaning duties for slight arguing and fighting in the club house instead." Sakura sighed in relief.

"So, everything is okay then?" She glanced between their faces, having noticed the grim air between them all.

Neji quirked his mouth, "between the administration and us, yes." He gave both boys a sidelong glance. "Haruno-san, would you happen to know what prompted Yamanaka to come running in like that? I wasn't aware she knew of the meeting."

Sakura smiled coyly. "A little bird told her?"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Sakura-chan! You're brilliant!" She giggled a little, smiling at the floor.

"Just helping out a friend, or two. But really, are things okay? I mean… what about you and Sasuke?" The barest flicker of surprise crossed Gaara's face.

"Am I the only one that didn't know?" Gaara spat out. "So the rumor was true. There was something going on between you and Uchiha."

"NO!" Naruto shouted. He strode up to Gaara and wrapped two arms around him. Gaara struggled at first, but Naruto held onto him firmly. "Let me explain." Naruto told him calmly. "I've been trying to get a hold of you all day. At least let me explain now that I have you here."

Neji took Sakura by the arm and quietly strode towards the door. "Today is a hot day Haruno-san. Why don't I reward your heroic efforts with a drink from the cafeteria?"

Sakura looked at the two boys, Gaara still refusing to return Naruto's embrace. She nodded and let herself be led out the door.

--

--

--

A/N: Happy Friday the 13th.  Translation note: Kouchou-sensei means principal in English, but I wanted a way to address the principal without giving a name. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R.


	14. Resolutions

Taiikusai 15

Taiikusai 15

Resolutions

--

--

Naruto was frightened by the way Gaara stood stiffly in his arms, as though he wasn't willing to fight- wasn't willing to respond in any way. It reminded him too much of their middle school days.

"Gaara, I've been stupid, but not in the way you're probably thinking right now."

"You didn't betray me, did you?" He sounded uncertain. "I heard it from Neji and rushed here as soon as I could… I… refused to believe that rumor could be true."

Naruto squeezed Gaara tighter. "It is and it isn't. So just bear with me. Let me start from the beginning."

And so Gaara raised his hand to touch Naruto's arm gently, signaling that it was okay for him to let go.

He found that it was remarkably difficult to stay angry at Naruto from within the confines of his warm embrace. He needed to listen to this without those distractions. And so Naruto let go and Gaara sat- and listened.

--

--

Sakura rapped lightly on the doorway to the student council room before stepping inside. After Neji had indeed bought her a drink, he received an e-mail that sent him rushing into half-muttered excuses and a kind of urgency to leave school. Sakura smiled knowingly and thanked him for treating her. She was guessing there was more than one Sabaku he was happy to see return.

When Sakura entered the office, Sasuke was sitting alone, staring at the art building. The art room wasn't visible, but it didn't take a genius to know where his thoughts were.

She placed her drink down and sat opposite him, not saying anything until he stopped spacing out long enough to notice her.

"Do you want to do this the gentle way or do I have to pull teeth?" she asked him squarely.

"Che," he muttered before redirecting his gaze out the window.

"Do you have any intention of becoming friends with Naruto again or will each attempt from here on out be simply a ruse to get him to go out with you?"

His eyes flashed angrily at her, but it failed to mask his surprise.

"Did you think I didn't notice? He's been trying so hard to restore things to the way they used to be, but _noo_, it's never enough for you, is it. You want more, feel the need to get _exactly_ what you want and simply can't bring yourself to accept any less, can you."

"What would you know?"

"I know _you_, Sasuke. _And_ Naruto. I didn't obsess over you for years only to model you into the fantasy everyone else thinks you are. Somewhere along that road I took you off the pedestal and discovered what a high horse you were really on."

He seemed taken aback by the anger in her speech. He nearly laughed when an old proverb rose to mind.

_Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned_.

Heaven knows she had suffered enough in middle school- at his own behest.

"If you're trying to rub my rejection into my face, save it. Not like I'd expect you to understand anyways. Your situation is not the same as mine."

"Understand what? Your selfishness? Or the so called pain of pining for someone long, lonely years without being given a chance?" She was pissed. He could tell.

"It's not the same and you know it. I never led you on." He pointed out as if that explained everything. "I was saving you from false hopes."

"And you think Naruto is leading you on? Even after he's so obviously head over heels in lo…"

"I get it!" His hand smacked the desk rather alarmingly. "I get your point," he said more composedly, "So what do you want from me?"

"Give up on Naruto." His expression made it clear that he considered her to be asking the impossible. "Let him be happy and stop these stupid games." He stared at her hard, unwilling to even blink. "Gaara won him fair and square so stop being a sore loser and get over it. You snooze you lose, babe." She had the audacity to wink.

"Hn." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're rather willing to get me off his back. So what do you get out of this? Who is it you want this time? Me or Naruto?"

SLAP!

Sasuke's cheek stung, but it was more shock than physical pain that surprised him.

"Naruto has always treated me with decency and respect, and I love him dearly, but the one I'm doing this for is _you._ I, of all people, know exactly how it feels to be close to someone you want, but cannot have. But _I got over it._" She punctuated each word like she was spelling out the simplest of words to someone unable to understand.

She sat back down from her bent over position on the table. "You should too before you turn into an obsessive fan boy. I'd hate to see you start acting like Ino."

Sasuke shuddered.

Sakura picked up her can of juice, pushing her chair back and strolling back out the door. "Toodles Sasuke-kun. Call me if you ever decide to try girls." She wiggled her fingers at him in farewell.

Sasuke shook his head. That was the _last_ thing he expected. He pressed a palm to his forehead, still pondering what hit him.

--

--

Gaara sat quietly, pondering Naruto's words.

"So I'm sorry. I realized _after_ I said it how stupid it was for me to ignore his request for me to put my shirt back on. But after over a week of changing in the locker room together, I didn't think he'd blow a gasket!" Naruto made a face. "Man, I hope he wasn't checking me out in the locker room." He shuddered. "That's just creepy."

"I'm sure he was." Gaara spoke while still staring at the floor. "To be honest, I was alarmed when you told me how close you two were becoming. You were willing to trust him again, but I wasn't."

Naruto face quirked up in an expression of mild surprise. He seemed to think about it for a moment before breaking out into giggles. "Were _you_ jealous?" He said like one speaking to a five year old. Gaara rolled his eyes as if the mere suggestion itself was preposterous. "My widdle Gaara was jealous! Wasn't he." Gaara sent Naruto one of his famed death glares, successfully wiping the grin off his face.

"Do you blame me? You never once told me you missed me and kept rambling on about Uchiha."

A slight guilt marred Naruto's otherwise sunny disposition. However, Gaara recognized an underlying tone to his expression. It popped up whenever Naruto was struggling with something.

"Of course I missed you! I…"

A crackly static filled the room, drifting down from the school intercom system before a deep voice spoke up authoritatively.

"All students not involved with club activities are to return home by four pm today. Those participating in club activities will be dismissed and should leave school premises by 5:30. Please take note and be careful going home. That is all. Thank you."

Both boys turned their heads to face the clock. It was nearly four already. I guess that was the school's polite way of kicking them all out.

Gaara stood slowly, leisurely walking towards the door.

"Gaara," Naruto entreated, "we're not done yet. There are…," he hesitated. Gaara stopped at the door and turned to look at the famed loud mouth quietly blushing at the floor. "There are still things I have to say to you." Gaara nodded. "Will you… will you come over to my house? Maybe I can even make you dinner." He scratched the back of his head nervously. Gaara smiled. All the anxiety that had tore at him this long grueling day was now blessedly gone.

"Sure."

--

Gaara sat quietly on the floor while Naruto turned circles in the closet space he called a kitchen. "I know you're not a big fan of ramen, so how about yakisoba?!"

"In this heat?" Gaara fanned himself with the small uchiha he had picked up from Naruto's table.

"Soumen?" A spiky blond head poked out the doorway.

"You really like noodles."

"Mou! If you can't decide, I'll just run to the conbini and buy bento."

Gaara smiled, trying to suppress a few chuckles. "Soumen is fine."

Naruto smiled, giving a slight nod of his head before bustling about the confined space to prepare the ingredients. "So tell me about Tottori!" he said while chopping up green onions. "I've never been there!"

"There's nothing to tell. It's the countryside. It's boring." Gaara's attention shifted to Naruto's apartment.

"How is your grandma? I've never had one. What's she like?" Naruto's voice drifted amongst the sound of the knife hitting the chopping board.

"She's old," Gaara murmured absently. He continued to shuffle through the clutter on top of the table, organizing them into some semblance of a pile: bills, a few sketches, random manga, color pencils and pens, a cord winding its way to a PS2 controller and at the very bottom, a book.

"That's not very nice to say," Naruto berated him. "Anything else you can say about her?"

Gaara pulled out the rather large volume, looking at a picture of two male torsos. Two sexy torsos at that.

"She's a grandma," he muttered as though that explained everything.

Naruto poked his head out. "Remind me never to ask you what you think about me." Gaara inspected the title and the summary on the back. "And dinner is… hey!" Naruto rushed over, roughly placing two plates of noodles on the newly cleared space hurriedly before snatching the book away.

Gaara smirked. "Since when did you have a book on gay erotica?" Naruto blushed beet red.

"Shut up! It's your fault!"

"I made you buy gay porn?" Gaara was definitely amused.

"Yes!" Naruto reached surprisingly strongly. "Indirectly of course!" Gaara couldn't help smiling. His boyfriend was truly embarrassed and it was so fucking adorable that Gaara couldn't help himself. He rose to his feet, closing the distance between them and pulled Naruto into a deep, penetrating kiss. Naruto replied hungrily, hands immediately clasping Gaara's waist and massaging his hips. Gaara continued to kiss the daylights out of the other boy in his quest to reacquaint himself with every nook, every flavor, and every texture of the moaning boy's mouth.

Naruto pulled Gaara into an embrace and the hardness that began pressing into his inner thigh let him now just how badly Naruto had missed him.

Gaara's hands itched to let go of Naruto's face long enough to stroke him, but it felt so damn good kissing him again.

Finally, when the need for oxygen won through, Gaara held Naruto's face, nose to nose and looked into his eyes. A softness lingered in those blue depths that he had missed- had tried to imagine so many times as he touched himself in the blond's absence.

"Gaara," Naruto whispered, "I…"

Grrooowl. Naruto's stomach reminded both boys of the neglected noodles on the table.

"Let's eat," Gaara smiled, "and then we'll talk." He kissed Naruto's lips quickly and then released him. Naruto's smile stretched from ear to ear and he dashed for the kitchen to bring out the sauces.

Dinner was a quiet affair. There seemed to be an unspoken rule about no talking while eating. Not that Gaara would want to. The way Naruto gulped down noodles it was amazing he managed to breathe. And when all the noodles had disappeared, and Naruto pat his tummy, Gaara picked up the book again.

"Hey now! Just put that thing down!" Naruto turned pink and reached for the book again. Gaara pulled it just out of his reach, opening the cover to raise an eyebrow at the cover piece inside. He tilted his head sideways to properly admire it.

"I'm just looking at whatever you were researching." Naruto reached for it again but Gaara held it even further away from himself. Naruto nearly crawled into Gaara's lap attempting to pull his arm down long enough to grab the book out of his hand, but Gaara merely arched backwards until a little overbalancing landed him straight on his back with Naruto directly on top of him. Not that Gaara minded.

Naruto blushed prettily, but didn't make any attempt to move away. He simply placed a hand over Gaara's, pulling his fingers away from the book that sat on the floor.

"I didn't realize how ignorant I was until I'd actually been with you." He stared at the book just beyond their reach. "You always seemed to know what you were doing while I was picking it up as we went along. I thought…" He scrunched up his nose, struggling with his next few words. "I thought I'd surprise you when you got back."

Gaara felt his cheeks heat up. Naruto had been thinking of him. Naruto _wanted_ to go further, despite some of the protests he had encountered before he left. Was Naruto feeling anxious about it? Was it simply embarrassment that had stopped him?

"Naruto." Gaara stroked a warm cheek. "You should have told me you were feeling anxious about it."

"But it's embarrassing! I hate feeling like I'm two steps behind." He grimaced, refusing to meet Gaara's eyes. Gaara wrapped an arm around the heavier boy and pulled him down to rest over him.

Naruto looked at Gaara in surprise, but Gaara only smiled. "I've never had any complaints. Besides, I like pleasing you." His hand slid over Naruto's back, fingers just grazing the surface of his black t-shirt. Naruto sucked in his breath.

The air had shifted between them. All Naruto's anger and apprehensions sat on the back burner, forgotten in the aftermath of Gaara's lingering touches. "Naruto." Gaara's nose bumped his, his lips nearly brushing the other boy's. "I missed you."

"Me too," Naruto agreed before pressing his lips into the other boy's. The kiss turned deep, quickly, while Gaara rubbed his hands up and down Naruto's back and spread his legs so the boy could fit between them. Naruto balanced himself on his forearms as he aligned their bodies like puzzle pieces. "Oh Gaara," he murmured between kisses, grinding his hips against the body below him. "I missed you so much." He pressed kisses to his jaw and neck before taking his lips again. Gaara sighed with each roll of Naruto's hips. "I just never said it," he licked Gaara's top lip like a cat, "because I thought it would make it worse." Naruto held Gaara's eyes for a heart stopping second before Naruto plunged into the warm, waiting mouth.

Absorbed in a kiss, their bodies fell against each other's in natural rhythm- bodies sliding in slow, long drawn out strokes. After weeks of separation, neither was willing to rush it. And so they touched, slowly, with patience that shouldn't have existed where hormones were concerned.

"Gaara," Naruto broke the silence. "Stay with me tonight." Naruto continued to create the delightful friction that reverberated through both their bodies. "I want to be with you, Gaara." He spoke like a small child asking a parent to let him sleep in their bed. Gaara smiled between sighs, eyes glancing at him before sliding shut again.

"You're with me now, aren't you?" He brought his hips up again as if to punctuate his words.

"No." He pressed his cheek next to Gaara's, whispering into his ear. "I won't run this time. I want to _be_ with you."

Gaara's eyes flashed open, mouth parting in shock as the meaning of those words sunk in. Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto and clung to him. He nodded with purpose and trembled as he took Naruto's lips again.

They kissed. Both their hearts pounded nervously, excitedly, while their hands were afraid to move; and so they kissed- sometimes slowly with quick gentle pecks to the lips and sometimes passionately, teeth clashing and harsh intakes of breath through their nose.

But Naruto made the first move, daring to move from lips to other places. First the chin, and over the edge then down the long slope of neck that ended in hollows. He let his tongue trace back up, lining the sensitive trail of flesh on the side of Gaara's neck. He bit and sucked until the pale skin turned purplish red.

Gaara's head was thrown back, exposing the beautiful curve of his throat and squeezing his eyes shut. Naruto loved that expression. He repeated his ministrations, delighting in each gasp and moan and remembering how much he missed the taste and texture of Gaara's mouth against his own.

It took all his restraint not to just throw himself on the body under his, but the article had stressed patience and making sure one's partner was enjoying himself. Not that he was arguing. Watching Gaara shudder and moan while his body flushed red was better than any porn ero-jiji could find him. Naruto felt his own cheeks burning when Gaara's thigh began to rub against the tent in his own pants.

Gaara tugged Naruto's shirt up, running his hands along Naruto's back and sides, or cupped the back of his neck during some of their more intense kisses. They managed to part lips long enough to tear off Naruto's shirt, Gaara using the break to yank off his own in time for Naruto to catch his lips again. And when rubbing clothed bodies was no longer satisfying, Naruto's fingers slid to the clasp of Gaara's belt. Naruto's body throbbed with want. He tried to stay calm, but the lustful look in his boyfriend's green eyes wasn't helping. He fumbled with the clasp, but managed, quickly undoing the buttons and zipper before tugging them down.

"Off," he growled and Gaara was helping him remove the offensive clothing. Their bodies trembled a little when Gaara removed his boxers with it, baring himself entirely.

Naruto took a deep breath. His eyes swept over the lithe, pale body beneath him. Sweat glistened on his chest.

"Gaara? Are you sure this is okay?"

Gaara replied with lips rather than words, propelling them into a series of affectionate kisses. Naruto's hand went to touch Gaara, needing to touch, needing to feel connected after weeks of separation. Naruto could feel the sweat beading along his back and sliding down in rivulets. His body felt fevered, but he doubted it was the August heat.

"I love you." Naruto pulled away, pulling up Gaara's chin so he could see him eye to eye.

"Say that again," Naruto asked.

Gaara's lips quirked into a smile. "Don't tell me you're deaf. I said I love you." Naruto beamed before tackling Gaara and smothering him in kisses.

"Woohoo! He said he loves me!" He shouted to no one before returning to his crazed kissing. Gaara pushed him away, looking at him expectantly. "What?" Naruto asked. Gaara looked at him in disbelief. "You think I don't love the man I was willing to offer my anal virginity to?" Naruto pulled Gaara into another embrace. "The first guy I ever fell for?"

Two arms entwined themselves around his body and pulled him close. Naruto pressed his nose into Gaara's damp red hair. He inhaled the scent of his shampoo, sweat and the masculine scent he could only define as Gaara. He concentrated on the sensation of a pounding heart beating against his skin and could no longer tell whose it was. For once he merely tried to sense.

No more words being needed, they fell into each other quietly save the exhalations of two bodies entangled intimately Somewhere outside himself, he noted the ringing of bells—chimes twinkling in the summer breeze; clear and sharp amidst the soft buzz of cicada in the trees. He would remember these sounds; take them into himself with the warmth of his lover this August night and remember the summer's end.

--

--

Some Weeks Later

--

--

News of the club house episode and the summer disciplinarian meeting spread like wildfire. By the time school started a few weeks later, even the third years had caught wind of it. A few parts had been added in, of course- in some versions Sasuke and Naruto had been caught kissing and in others they were stripped of more than their shirts. In one audacious tale, Ino herself had taken part in the festivities before Iruka-sensei walked in on them. How _that _rumor got started, no one knew.

Naruto did not enjoy dealing with Sasuke's fanclub, or being questioned on what it was like making out with Uchiha, but with time, they were able to spread around the "official" version and girls were no longer crying over Uchiha's fall to the "other" side. Uchiha didn't feel compelled to correct them.

But one thing was certain; the story was out- shocking news of the student council president's attempt to defend his boyfriend's honor was spread from the principal to the school gardener. And were it not for the fact that they had carried on their relationship in secret for some months now, Naruto was sure the school officials would have found that a much more worthy target of persecution.

As for his classmates- most of them were too floored to say anything. The freshmen were too afraid of Gaara to risk taunting their stoic sempai and most of the third years were being held in check by the Suna siblings AND Neji's connections. Occasionally a bold second year dared to harass Naruto, but when they realized that the couple had more allies than foes, the comments began to peter out until the excitement of the nearing sports festival took precedence.

Naruto himself was too busy frantically completing the sign board to worry too much about Sasuke's regression to frosty silence or the few whispers behind his back. It came down to the last minute, but a few late nights at home and some extra help from an eventually repentant Sasuke helped get things done at the last minute. And when the day of the competition arrived, Naruto was the first one there with materials gathered and ready to go.

He tried to ignore the people working around him, tried not to peek curiously at his competition. He worked with a singled mindedness that had kept this project going and seen it through its end. And when the panels were assembled, the nails hammered through, keeping it in place, he stood back to admire it as it was meant to be.

The Sandaime, as they had all remembered him, white suit and a pipe in his mouth, reclined beneath a tree. He glanced up at the tree fondly, eyes twinkling at the many green faces smiling at him from the leaves of the trees. Yes, Naruto was a mad man. Each leaf held the face of a student, many of them students on team Konoha leaf. Some where photos pasted, tinted a shade of green and some were hand painted by Naruto himself. A discarded book rested on the grass, the title printed in clear bold kanji- A thousand leaves gathered.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sakura smiling at him. "I didn't think we'd make it, but we did it!" she said gleefully. "It really is something else Naruto. You should be proud of yourself."

"Hn," Sasuke added from Naruto's other side. Naruto took this to mean that Sasuke agreed.

"Aww, you guys," Naruto put an arm around both their shoulders, "You know I couldn't have done it without you two." He gave them both a squeeze. Sasuke quickly shrugged him off.

"Whatever, dobe," he left without another word.

"Don't mind him," Sakura reassured him. "I think you just embarrassed him," she chuckled. She turned to face the sign board once more. "Need any more help here or can I go get ready?"

"You're not going to join me in checking out the competition?" he pouted.

"There will be time for that later. Don't dawdle too long. Warm ups and opening ceremony are in less than an hour." She gave him a wink and skipped off to the locker room. Naruto smiled at her as she left. He stopped to look at his own work again, impressed that he had actually managed to pull it off. Not that there was any doubt of course, but it was still nice to see his vision achieved.

"I underestimated you," a familiar voice spoke up behind him. Naruto broke out into a smile, just stopping himself from throwing himself into Gaara's arms for a hug. "Impressive, Uzumaki."

Naruto eased into a cocky grin. "You better believe it. You're staring at the number one sign board, so best to take in the sights and appreciate it before the adoring crowd." Gaara crossed his arms and chuckled.

"You're confident." He took a few steps closer to admire it next to Naruto. "And what prize do you plan to collect when the day is out?"

Naruto's eyes widened in near panic. "My prize! That's right! I never specified my side of the deal." Gaara mocked his obliviousness with a smirk.

"I should make you forfeit on principle." Naruto blew a raspberry at him. He chuckled at Gaara's annoyance before his smile relaxed into a look of contemplation. The crease between his eyebrows told Gaara that Naruto's request would not be something light.

"Ne, Gaara?" he looked at the floor, particularly his foot toeing the dirt. "If I win, I want you to promise me something." Gaara tilted his head to show he was listening. "You'll be a third year next year and I know you'll be too busy studying for entrance exams to spend much time with me, but I want you to try for the best. I want you to try for Toudai."

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise. Toudai, the best of the best. That was a tall order indeed, but Gaara knew there had to be a reason for this sudden request. "I had been considering Toudai, though perhaps not seriously. Any particular reason why?"

Naruto hesitated. A faint pink crept into his cheeks. "It's just that ever since that disciplinarian meeting I haven't been able to get over how the PTA attacked you, and how they used you like some bad example." He looked distressed, but when Gaara stepped forward, Naruto stepped back. "I know you don't care about that, and that you try to do your best, but that's why I'm asking this of you. I want you to do your best, and be your best, and live beyond their reproach. I was _us_ to be beyond reproach."

Gaara let out a small sigh. It was a nice dream, but there wasn't anywhere in the world that would satisfy Naruto's request. "You think Toudai will make everything better?" His skepticism crept into his voice.

Naruto shook his head. "No, but it's a start," Naruto looked at him hopefully. "So promise me- promise me you'll go to Toudai," he hesitated, "and that you'll wait for me there."

Gaara shook his head. "That's a big promise. But, _if_ you win, then I promise I'll do my best." Naruto shook his head.

"Not your best. Everything in your power," he clarified.

Gaara snorted. "Everything in my power," he repeated. Naruto smiled and offered his hand. Squeezing his hand tightly, the pact was sealed.

--

Naruto placed one foot on the bench. He pulled his laces tight, tying it once before knotting it a second time. The last thing he wanted to do is trip over his own shoelaces during a race. He made sure they were snugly secured before moving on to the next one. Shikamaru leaned against the locker next to him.

"You ready for the race?" he asked casually, looking over at their rivals on the other side.

"You bet I am!" Naruto replied exuberantly. "I've been working hard all summer to make sure I'll be ready," he grinned.

"And how about your teammate?" Shikamaru nodded towards the corner where Sasuke changed into his gym clothes quietly. "Think he's up for it?"

Naruto's smile faded. He paused to contemplate the lonely figure so intent on ignoring the world right now. Sasuke had dropped out of morning running practice after the big scandal. Naruto had seen very little of him outside their committee sessions. Whatever teamwork they had managed until now was undoubtedly strained- something Naruto had failed to think about under the pressure of finishing up his own duties.

"Give me a few minutes, okay?" Shikamaru nodded, sauntering off slowly to find Chouji in another aisle. Naruto strode up to Sasuke, plopping down on the bench next to him as he tied his shoes. "You all pumped up for the relays?" he asked cheerfully. Sasuke regarded him with suspicion, ignoring the question to adjust his socks. "Should I take that as a no or as an I'm so prepared I shouldn't be bothered with that question?" Naruto grinned. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He turned and slammed his locker shut.

"Really Sasuke, you haven't practiced with us once. I just…" Sasuke cut him off with a glare.

"Want to make sure I won't mess up your race? That I won't sabotage your victory?"

"That you feel like you're part of the team." Naruto flicked his forehead. "Because you are you know, whether you're willing to accept it or not." He smiled at Sasuke, amused at the scowl and ruffled his hair. He snatched his hand away before the other boy could retaliate. "See you on the field, teme!" Naruto trotted off towards the field. "You're the last leg of our race you know. We're all counting on you!" he flashed Sasuke a thumbs up and scampered away.

Sasuke walked out of the locker room, shaking his head at Naruto in amazement. Even after he ignored him all this time, he can smile at him like nothing is wrong.

"He's right you know." Sasuke turned to find Sakura leaning against the wall. "That signboard standing over there is proof." She gazed out at their completed work off in the distance.

"So what, I'm supposed to forget everything and pretend like I'm everyone's friend again for the sake of school spirit?"

Sakura fixed him with a contemplative look. "Why do you have to pretend?" She pushed off the wall and stared walking towards the field. "Naruto's gratitude this morning was real. There's no pretense about him. When are you going to understand that?" Sasuke never abided being talked down to, but something in Sakura's tone- a sincerity in meaning, had him humbled.

"Am I just supposed to forget everything that's happened?" He looked at the ground, frowning for a moment. Sakura had told him to move on, but did that mean he had to jump back into being friends with everyone and smile like everything was okay?

"No Sasuke," she put a hand on his shoulder gently. "You're supposed to learn from it, like I did." She let her hand slip from his shoulder. "Give it your best out there," she called over her shoulder. "We'll all be rooting for you."


	15. Taiikusai

--

--

Taiikusai 25

Taiikusai

--

--

--

Author's notes:

Taiikusai (also called Undoukai) or Sports Festival is an event that involves the entire school. Students are grouped in homerooms and each "team" consists of a homeroom from the first year, second year and third year class so that students work together with their juniors and seniors. Usually they are assigned by letters, or numbers and students come up with a theme based on those (abc or colors are a common theme).

The event is all day. Relays, games and physical competitions are held during the morning and dance/oendan, the main event, is held in the afternoon. Separate judging is held for each. Students also design a signboard for their team and during the event their team sits under their signboard. These are also judged. 1st – 3rd place is handed out for each of the events and, I might be thinking of the culture festival, but I believe there is a best team overall announced at the end. (The event is also open to the public so friends, parents and former students may attend)

Other notes:

- Heisei 20 2008

- Japanese suffixes (san, sempai, kun, chan, etc)- to say someone's name without a suffix is a sign of great familiarity or emotional closeness. Usually this only happens with a lover/spouse. Using suffixes is a sign of respect, but also emotional distance.

- tanomu- "I leave it you"

--

--

--

--

--

Team leaf, assembled beneath their signboard, stared out at the field and cheered on their teammates. The green scarves they tied around their necks bounced as they jumped up and down in excitement. Some waved them around in their hands as they poured encouragements into the flurry of battles playing themselves out on the grounds.

Sasuke, though physically present, did not join them. Knees pulled up to his chest, sitting on the hard dirt, he stared out into the field without seeing anything. His ears hardly registered the screams practically in his ears, quietly contemplating Sakura's words, contemplating how to answer.

_Why do you have to pretend?_ The simple question haunted him. And though it wasn't meant in any deep, soul searching way, the words had locked themselves into his mind- kept him chained and floundering for a way to answer. And no matter which way he tackled it, each answer only led to one question: how long had he been pretending?

A familiar laugh broke his reverie. He glanced across the way to see Naruto smiling at an upper classmen. Naruto greeted him politely, bowing and using his name; they joked casually before another girl interrupted, asking for a photograph.

_There's no pretense about him._

There is no- there was none. Somehow this simple realization hurt; to know that what he had back then, the friendship he failed to cherish, the trust he failed to believe in, was real; to know that Naruto had spent the past few months offering him the proverbial olive branch and he had spit on it, all because he had to pretend.

How many pretenses had he convinced himself were real?

His brother once told him that reality is what you make of it- your beliefs forced into being. He had scoffed, dismissed it as nonsense, but now the words settled into him with meaning. He tried to remember why he hadn't told Naruto of his feelings, of his preferences, recalling that he didn't think the boy besotted with silly girls like Sakura would understand- convinced hiding it was best for both of them, and so he held that part of himself back, pretending he didn't care.

Sasuke watched as Naruto exchanged greetings with more people, laughing and joking, joining in on the cheers. He hated it that Gaara didn't pretend- that Naruto accepted him; the shining proof that everything he convinced himself of was a lie. He was Naruto's best friend, not Gaara. And yet Gaara had trusted him more than Sasuke ever had.

Best friend- another pretense. Not on Naruto's side, but on his. Things were fine until conflict showed up and instead of working things through like friends were supposed to, he went running. He was still running.

"Oi, teme, cat got your tongue?" Naruto's hand landed heavily on Sasuke's shoulder. He looked up in annoyance, but didn't shrug him away. "Why aren't you cheering with everyone else?"

"You meditating or something, Uchiha?" Kiba chuckled. "You look like your dog just died." Sasuke glared at the remark, trying to school his face into disinterest. He caught himself as soon as he did. The irony of it wasn't lost on him.

"Something like that," he smirked. "Until I was rudely interrupted."

Naruto jostled his shoulders. "Well time to wake up man, we gotta go line up!" Sasuke's eyes darted to the field, startled. Had he been sitting here that long? How did he not notice it was almost time for their race? Kiba held out a hand to help him get up. He glanced at Naruto who smiled at him and took it hesitantly.

"I hope you're ready Uchiha, cuz I plan to kick some ass," Kiba said. There was no threat, no warning, nor coldness in his manner. It was his way of cheering him on. Naruto threw an arm around him as they walked out onto the field.

"Of course he's ready," he said, blue eyes glancing at him sidelong. "And when your slow ass drags behind it's gonna be this guy putting us back in the lead," Naruto teased. "Right, Sasuke?" Naruto's arm squeezed him. Sasuke was reminded of a time when such gestures were familiar- a sports festival where something similar was said.

Kiba bristled and lunged for Naruto. The two engaged in a game of tag that Sasuke tried to avoid. Watching them, he calmed.

_You're part of the team…_ He imagined Naruto holding up an olive branch, shaking it persistently. _Whether you're willing to accept it or not. _

Shaking his head, Sasuke chuckled. "Relax Kiba, even if you manage not to screw up I'm sure this one won't be as lucky." Sasuke dodged a swipe at his general direction. "You're slow, dobe. Maybe it's you we should be worried about," Sasuke smirked. He crossed the field, leaving Naruto behind, Kiba following along.

The first year boys' 800 meter relay was announced as the next event. Sasuke watched Shino move to his lane composedly, green ribbon wound around his chest. Unlike the fidgeting runners in the other lanes, he took his position calmly, waiting for the gun to fire. To anyone not looking, one would hardly notice him there. The gun was raised, a cap was fired and they were all off.

Kiba's voice boomed in front of him, cheering on their teammate and telling him to run faster. Sasuke didn't join, but his eyes followed his teammate, watching him keep up with the other runners. They ran in a pack, seven boys sporting different colored ribbons- no one really leading and no one trailing behind. They entered the curve where sound's team started to pull ahead. Suna began to pull forward and Shino close behind. Rain began to lag, but all seven were still fairly close together. They exited the curve, entering the straightaway while Kiba walked over to his lane to wait for Shino.

"Come on Shino, pick up those knees!" he screamed. Shino didn't seem to register his voice or was ignoring it. There was no visible change in his pace. The runners ran hard, sound reaching them and passing off his ribbon first. Suna was next before Shino yanked the ribbon off and passed it to Kiba. Kiba took it at a running start, throwing it over his head and taking off. Shino panted, but remained quiet. He walked in small circles as he caught his breath. Sasuke knew he should say something, but felt slightly awkward. He kept his eyes on Kiba and his progress over suna instead. Sound was still leading, but their advantage was growing. The other four runners were starting to fall further behind. Their teams screamed at them needlessly. Unless someone tripped, rain and wave wouldn't catch up now. Kiba passed the ribbon to Naruto smoothly. Sasuke noted that they did so effortlessly. They must have practiced without him. He felt a stab of guilt as his absence.

"Uzumaki is fast," Shino commented. He didn't try to scream at Naruto or yell at him to move faster. He, like Sasuke, watched quietly. "He's gaining on sound. Maybe their third runner isn't their fastest." Sasuke nodded, watching as Naruto pumped his arms forward, large strides bringing him closer to the huffing sound runner looking over his shoulder.

"No, Uzumaki is fast," Sasuke admitted. "He trained hard for this." Sasuke thought back to the early morning runs and the practices with the track team. He watched as Naruto caught up to sound exiting the curve.

"Better get ready," Shino prompted. Shino's warm hand pat his shoulder tentatively. "Tanomu."

Sasuke nodded, "ah."

He stepped over the chalk white lines into his lane. Naruto was red in the face with exertion, but didn't slow down. Girls were screaming Sasuke's name even though he hadn't started yet while their actual team continued to cheer on Uzumaki. Sound was keeping up with him and suna was on their tail. Naruto continued to pump his arms forward. As soon as Naruto neared, Sasuke began jogging forward. Facing over his shoulder he let Naruto run up to him. Naruto struggled to hold the ribbon forward, releasing it and nearly dropping it too soon.

Sasuke backed up a little to snatch it quickly, nearly dropping it completely. As soon as he was sure it was safely in his hands he threw it over his head and took off. Sound was already ahead of him. The one step had cost him.

He focused on the competition ahead of him, balancing swift steps upon his toes and forcing himself into a sprint. The other runners were fast and he didn't have a lot of time, but he kept up as he entered the curve. The runner in front of him stuck to the inside lane and though it was risky, Sasuke took the lane around him, pumping his legs faster to make up for the extra distance. He passed his teammates as he overtook sound and a burst of screams erupted from beside him.

He was used to being praised, but the burst of support was slightly exhilarating. He had done little to bond with his team or get to know his classmates all year, but he realized that at this moment, none of that mattered. For now, he was part of their team, and that was enough for them.

A white ribbon was unfurled across the finish line. Two first year volunteers pulled it taut, waiting for the winner to cross the line. Kiba jumped up and down waving his arms in the air screaming at Sasuke to keep going. And when he crossed that line, another eruption of screams and cheers sounded. He gasped for breath, forcing himself to inhale slowly as his legs slowed down. He was unable to calm his racing heart before Kiba pounced on him, laughing in his ear and congratulating him. A few of his teammates ran over to him, adding their praise. They ushered him back to the team spot while the next race was prepared. He noted Neji lined up on this side of the field, smiling at him. And while his first reaction was to scowl, or ignore him, he held himself and check and nodded in return.

--

Naruto stared at the scoreboard carefully. He ran over the top three scores and while theyheld one of them, it was not the highest. Naruto's team won their first relay. The points from the second years' victory, thanks to Neji and Lee, had helped as well, but their defeat in the third year race and the girl's so-so performance had cost them. It seems they didn't place so well in the ball toss either, wave surprising them all with a first place victory. With only a few more events left, it would be close. They couldn't afford to do poorly in the next three events and with the 800 meter relay being one of them, Naruto was anxious.

"What was that about kicking everyone else's ass?" Gaara asked.

"Hey, we won the first year AND the second year 400 meters!" Naruto snapped defensively. "Lee so kicked your butt in that race," Naruto teased. Gaara glared.

"Well you're not safe yet," Gaara reminded him. "Unless you guys pull ahead in the next three events, better ask Sakura for tips on shaving your legs."

"He'll be covered in bandages even with Sakura's help," Sasuke piped up.

Naruto looked surprised to see him. "Oi, whose team are you on?" Naruto laughed.

"I should be asking you that. They're lining up for tug of war. Abandoning the ranks?"

Naruto's eyes widened in panic. "Already!?" His eyes darted over to the field where the large ropes were being laid across the field. His classmates and teammates were lining up on either side. Due to the uneven number of teams, the honorary teachers' team was also assembling. "Man, don't tell me we're up against the teachers first! I bet they're putting Chouji's dad on the end." Naruto made a face. "I gotta go guys. Root for me, okay?" He winked in their general direction as he trotted over to the field.

Both boys watched him silently. Gaara crossed his arms, maintaining silence and seemingly ignoring Sasuke's presence. Eight teams lined up on the field, their teammates behind them waving colored handkerchiefs in the air and banging plastic bottles together to make noise. Naruto was the first one in a line of students. His blue P.E. shorts stood out next to the students in red next to him. Sprinkles of blue, red and green marked a line, denoting the mix of students from different years. The teachers were less colorful in their drab workout clothes. Chouji's father was surprisingly absent this year. They had sent in an even bigger gun: Asuma-sensei. His muscle shirt showed off his rippling biceps. A few smaller staff members were up front, perhaps to balance things- Shizune, the school nurse, Kurenai-sensei, and Iruka, the disciplinarian. It would be a tough competition indeed.

Sasuke noted all this before mentally shaking himself and getting back to his self imposed mission. He watched absently as the figures on the field took their places, his mind running over the words scrolling through his head, trying to think of the least awkward way to say it.

"Gaara-sempai!" a first year girl approached him carefully. Her eyes darted over to Sasuke cautiously. "Would you and Uchiha-kun take a picture with us?" She held up a disposable camera, gesturing to the group of giggling girls a few feet behind her. They all looked at Sasuke hopefully, erupting into even louder giggles when he looked their way. Sasuke had flashbacks of his fanclub.

Gaara nodded. He looked at Sasuke without asking whether he wanted to or not, simply gesturing with a nod of his head over to the girls. Sasuke didn't feel like taking photos, but he dared not disagree with Gaara at the moment. He walked over to the girls and stood in profile. He looked at the camera as if it were no more interesting than his biology book. Girls seemed to like it when he looked bored. The camera flashed and the girls erupted into excited giggles.

"Me too, me too!" Another girl shouted. She pulled a camera out of nowhere and before he knew it, there were four cameras out and he was being pointed in various directions and told to smile. It was Gaara who stopped them all when more girls threatened to run over for pictures, explaining that his siblings were in the tug of war and he wished to go cheer for them. In the madness, all of them had missed the start of the big tug-o-war and all the girls sheepishly walked away, giggling to their friends over their big "get". Gaara didn't bother saying good-bye, walking over to the visitor's seats to watch the heated battle. Sasuke watched him go, debating whether or not to run after him and try to sneak in a private word. In his moment of hesitation, a first year girl caught him alone.

"Uchiha-kun," she faltered, "may I… may I have a word with you?" By any man's standards, she would be considered cute, her shiny black hair parted into pig tails for the event. She tugged on the hem of her blue shorts, another hand behind her back as she lowered her eyes to her feet.

He agreed quickly, hoping to hurry her along, but she hesitated, turning her toes in to face each other and deliberating on what to tell him. "What is it?" he said fairly impatiently. She seemed startled, cheeks turning pink, but didn't look up at him.

"I…" her hand came forward and in it was an intricately folded piece of paper. "I want you to read this!" she thrust the heart shaped letter into his hand. Pink swirly writing addressed to his name was printed on the top. "Please answer me whenever you like. No hurry!" she added. Sasuke stared at the heart shaped paper, stunned. She was… confessing to him?

She tried to scurry away after that but he caught her arm. "Wait." She looked at him with slight terror, but didn't try to struggle free. He let her arm go gently and held the letter back out to her. "Thank you, but I can't accept this." He had never led on his fangirls because it was more efficient to cut off their hopes from the start. Her brows softened, her eyes expressing a disappointment Sasuke, for once, could understand. "I'm sorry. But I have feelings for someone else." His heart pounded with his own admission. Usually he didn't try to explain, he didn't try to make any of them feel better about their rejection. But for once Sasuke could understand their point of view and he found himself wanting to ease this girl's pain.

She nodded, accepting his words. "Is it true then? About you and Uzumaki?"

Sasuke was startled by her quiet tone. There was no revulsion in her voice, just a simple desire for affirmation of an already held belief. His heart raced at the way she looked at him, like she was imploring him for the truth. This wasn't a trick of any sort, just an honest question. But could he answer it honestly?

He looked out onto the field where the tug-o-war was still in progress. Naruto's body slanted towards the ground, digging his heels into the dirt to prevent the rope from slipping forward. Now was his chance to be honest, to finally stop pretending. But his heart was pounding and fear nailed through him. Even when he had tried to be honest, the PTA wouldn't believe him. They railed on Gaara and Naruto as though it was only natural any wrong doing would be on their shoulders. Being honest now would make life difficult.

"Uchiha-kun?"

He looked back at the girl who watched him worriedly. Sasuke's expression relaxed.

"Uzumaki and I are childhood friends. I know the rumors, but there is nothing more between us. He's happily dating Sabaku-sempai." A type of relief flooded her face and Sasuke felt disappointed in it.

"So then the person you like…?"

"That person knows my feelings," he smiled bitter-sweetly. "And maybe someday I'll work hard enough to deserve them." He looked back at the field. Failed again, but at least something learned. He looked down at the girl making watery round eyes at him.

"Good luck, Uchiha-kun." Her hand reached out, but she seemed to think twice about it. She retracted her hand, smiling weakly, and walked away.

Sasuke's eyes swept around the area, noting the people whose heads were facing his direction pretending they hadn't just witnessed his moment of awkwardness. All except a haughty second year smiling at him in amusement- his long hair swept up into a pony tail, green handkerchief tied around his head. He walked over slowly with a confidence Sasuke instantly found annoying.

"Walk with me Uchiha," he said. He placed a hand on his back and gently nudged him towards the field.

"You want to confess too?" Sasuke asked. Neji chuckled and kept pushing him forward.

"Hardly. Don't take it personally, but you're not my type." Sasuke remembered Gaara's tall, busty, blonde sister.

"That's right, you have a thing for blondes," he snorted.

"Don't you?" Touché.

"What's this about Hyuuga? Come to mock me?" Neji's gray eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Would that make you feel better?" He paused near the goal post where relatively few students milled around. Most of them were busy cheering on the fields.

"No, but I imagine you'd enjoy it." Neji touched his chest in mock hurt.

"You do me wrong, Uchiha." He looked out onto the field somberly. "I take no pride in hurting the wounded." Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. Neji waved to a few passing girls, smiling politely until they were gone. "It's not easy being forced into self realization." He looked at Sasuke knowingly. "To have the walls you built securely around yourself ripped down and everything about you called into question." Sasuke looked away. He wasn't accustomed to people seeing him so clearly. "That's what he does, you know." Sasuke looked out at the field, at the blond lining up for the next match. "Tears down the walls we can't break down on our own."

Sasuke never knew what had passed between Hyuuga and Naruto. He could never understand what had prompted Hyuuga's fierce protectiveness over the former outcast or why someone as distant and untouchable as he would suddenly smile and treat one such as Naruto like a brother. He imagined that it was something not too different from what he was experiencing now.

"Ah," Sasuke agreed. A lot of questions had shown up today, but despite the abundant lack of answers, one thing was clear: Sasuke wasn't ready for Naruto. Not yet. And though he was loath to admit it, it was Sabaku who succeeded where he had failed. He was so blinded by jealousy, so wrapped up in his own selfishness that he failed to acknowledge Gaara's real courage, hard work and persistence. He tried to imagine throwing away his good reputation, trying to succeed when everyone was against him and still managing to smile.

Sakura was right. He had a lot to learn.

"I won't apologize for deceiving you about my relationship with Uzumaki," Neji continued, "I did it to protect them."

"Hn." Sasuke held back a retort.

"But Gaara has done everything in his power to deserve him and I won't allow anyone to get in the way of that."

"Is that a threat, Hyuuga?" Sasuke crossed his arms, regarding Hyuuga with suspicion.

Hyuuga smiled and him and shook his head. "Not unless you make it one." Sasuke relaxed. "But I get the feeling I won't have to worry about you anymore." Sasuke snorted. "Not in the near future at least," Hyuuga teased. Sasuke couldn't hold back a smile.

"What are you guys smiling and laughing about?!" Sakura shouted at them. "We're getting creamed! Get onto the field and help us cheer!" she demanded. Neither of them argued.

--

Sakura bent forward, hands resting on her knees. Her body struggled to catch its breath, huffing and puffing as her heart rate slowly returned to normal. Her female teammates crowded around her and pat her on the back.

"It was a good effort forehead. You worked hard out there." Sakura tried not to scowl at Ino. She didn't even participate in the race.

"What place did we get?" she asked, eyes darting to her team members. Ten Ten and Hinata glanced at each other worriedly.

"Fifth, I think," Ten Ten responded. Sakura winced. This would not help their score. She had the feeling that after this event, they were no longer in the top three. "Let's hope the guys pull us through," Ten Ten added. She glanced over at the boy's team lined up on the opposite side of the field. They were the only team without third years present. She hoped there was a good reason for that.

"Let's get off the field. Looks like they're getting read to start," Sakura managed to say without gasping. Their small troupe walked slowly to their team where they received a warm welcome despite their less than savory results. They were given words of encouragement and comfort before attention shifted back to the last race, the boy's 800 meters. This was a race of endurance and though it was long, it was never dull.

Neji stretched out his legs, pale legs balanced and muscles flexing. His long hair was neatly tied in a pony tail that still managed to fall half way down his back. His pale eyes were narrowed in focus. Everyone watched him closely as he took his place at the line. The gun was raised, the cap fired and everyone was off.

A few reckless first years took off at a sprint, pulling ahead of the more conservative runners. The rest followed behind at a medium pace, rounding into the curve in a pack. Neji seemed to be the one setting the pace, a small pack of runners keeping close behind. Sakura and the others yelled and hollered as he swept right past them, their cries lost amidst the yells from other teams. At the midway point, Neji began to visibly speed up, his legs darting forward a little faster and his arms beginning to pump forward. The angle of his body changed and though a few runners were far ahead of him, little by little he seemed to be catching up to them. The cheers from the crowd began to escalate- some calling for Neji to keep going, some yelling warnings to the other teams up ahead. When he caught up to the second place runner the yells seem to escalate even higher, members of the crowd on the opposite side of the field were suddenly audible and when the switch off came, the chants altered, cheering on the fresh runner.

Sakura watched the smooth pass to Sasuke who seemed to take off at an easy stride. He kept ahead of the second place runner, slowly gaining on the first place runner who was obviously not as fast as the first. Sakura grinned. The first runners were trying to compensate for their slower members. It was an easy ploy to gain the lead, but much more difficult to maintain. By the midway point, Sasuke had already caught up. And just like Neji, he used that point to start speeding up and make his move. The crowds went wild and girls from other teams forgot to cheer their own team on in their excitement over Uchiha's current lead. Sakura added her own voice to the chorus, exhilarated by the prospect of a first place victory. She realized that the runner behind Sasuke, a mist runner was slowly losing steam. Soon suna's and sound's runner were both overtaking him, trying to speed up in reaction to Sasuke's new lead. But Sasuke held his ground and exiting the curve into the home stretch, he maintained a good yard ahead of the other runners.

Students from all sides screamed at the runners to keep going, to move faster, to catch Uchiha or just do their best. Naruto readied himself on the field, hopping on his feet in anticipation of running. He was being passed the ribbon, threw it over his head and took off at a reckless pace. Sakura tried not to groan. Naruto was always easily excitable.

Her attention was called back to the other runners when she noticed a familiar shock of red hair on the field accepting the ribbon for suna's team. Gaara was off and hot on Naruto's trail. Sakura chuckled. She had a feeling this change in order was not a coincidence. She looked down the track to where Naruto continued his break neck speed despite the fact he was running a full lap. She hoped his endurance would last. Gaara was perhaps pushing himself harder than usual because he seemed to be sprinting fairly fast for such a long distance, but seeing Naruto ahead of him, she realized he was struggling to catch up. Naruto's head whipped around to see Gaara on his heels before kicking his knees up a little higher and pumping his arms forward a bit more vigorously. Gaara followed suit, pushing himself to keep pace. Like this, the two of them seemed to battle on their own, regardless of the other teams on the field. A constant game of tag when Gaara eventually caught up to Naruto and the two struggled to get ahead of each other. Sakura began to worry for their first place points, as the two entered the straightaway at practically a tie. Naruto ran like one being pursued and Gaara, cheeks red and sweat dripping down his forehead, had him nearly captured. Sakura was relieved there was still one runner and as soon as Naruto passed off the ribbon, Lee was off and no one could touch him.

The last lap was fairly anticlimactic compared to the laps before it. Lee dashed ahead like he was jogging in the morning- face smiling and even a thumbs-up for his cheering team. He was yards ahead of everyone and not even the struggling third years could keep up; as expected of the national track champ. Sakura laughed at her own worry. Of course Lee would pulverize them all. He crossed that finish line in a blaze of glory, eyes sparkling and still hyper enough to jump around. Sakura rejoiced for their victory and, glancing at the large scoreboard in the distance, hoped that it would be enough.

--

Naruto sat against the fence, twisting his body to watch the events down below. He nibbled on a rice ball absently while his eyes followed the sway of bodies on the field. Two students beat out a familiar rhythm, sticks raised high above their heads before slamming down against the large drum. Three figures with white faces, moving slowly in traditional kabuki methods moved to the front. The students shifting in the back formed barriers and shapes behind them.

"Their dance is pretty good. Looks like we have some pretty serious competition." He pushed an errant grain of rice into his mouth. Gaara sat across from him, watching the dance as well. He picked at the small dishes in his bento box, absorbed in watching the events down below.

"At least we don't have to worry about sound. That jazz routine was weak at best." He offered Naruto a smile and was rewarded with the same. He paused a moment to fan himself, wondering why they were up on the roof and not out of the intense sunlight. He was relieved to be wearing gym clothes. "Will you relax a little? Even if you don't place in the race component, there are still the signboards. I'm willing to bet you placed in that category."

Naruto smiled at him, but the anxiousness was still there. Placing best in show was not an easy ordeal after all. He shoved the rest of his rice ball into his mouth and turned back to face the dancers. They were striking a final pose, the drums booming a more frantic rhythm signaling the team's exit. Students and guests cheered loudly, clapping and whistling as mist's team cleared the grounds.

"If it makes you feel better, rock's dance was also so-so and wave's pirate number was a good crowd pleaser, but it's not the type of theme that usually wins the big points."

Naruto chuckled. "I dunno, I kinda liked the battle scenes mixed between the dancing. That was some pretty good choreography." Gaara paused to look at Naruto carefully- the slight slump in his shoulders, the preoccupied look in his eyes and realized how anxious he really was.

Gaara put his bento box down and leaned over, palm pressed against the hot concrete to place a small kiss on Naruto's cheek. Naruto turned to him in surprise.

"Is that promise worth so much to you?" Naruto's eyes softened. "Or do you really hate the idea of a dress?" he teased. Naruto made a face, but Gaara could see the hidden smile lurking in the corners of his eyes. "If it makes you feel better, I won't make you shave your legs. You can just wear a long skirt with knee high socks. I think my sister still has some from middle school." He kissed his nose and sat back down.

Naruto looked out over the field. "It's not the dress." For once he wasn't running his mouth off and was considering his words carefully. "It's just,"

Bang. The rooftop door clanged against the doorway. Naruto paused mid-sentence to watch their intruder make his approach.

"Sabaku-sempai," Sasuke ignored Naruto for a moment. "May I have a private word with you?" he acknowledged Naruto with a brief half smile and nod of the head. Naruto paused for a moment, body still and refusing to budge. He looked between them curiously, watching Sasuke carefully. He packed up the few remaining items of his lunch and got to his feet. "See you on the field?" Naruto asked Gaara carefully. The words seemed self conscious, allowing Gaara to know he was still regarding Uchiha with suspicion. He turned to face Naruto and gave him a cheerful nod. Naruto returned his gaze to Sasuke.

"See you later," he said coolly. Sasuke nodded.

Both boys watched the blond crown of spiky locks disappear through the shaded doorway. The door closed with an audible click even from their distance. Gaara returned his attention to the quiet Uchiha, prompting him with a look that went unnoticed. Sitting up a little straighter and trying to appear dignified despite wearing P.E. clothes and sitting on dusty concrete, Gaara cleared his throat, hoping to grab the Uchiha's attention.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

Sasuke ignored his question for a moment, eyes squinting into the bright afternoon skyline. He walked with deliberation, standing in the still warm spot Naruto abandoned. Instead of sitting, Sasuke continued staring out through the gaps of the chain link fence. He clutched onto the metal.

Gaara knew he was struggling to say something just by watching him. This version of Uchiha was not the stuck up, self assured, confident brat he had dealt with all year. This boy was clinging to the fence to help the slight tremor in his limbs, to calm the nervousness that accompanied whatever words he was fighting to speak aloud.

"Is everything alright?" Gaara tried to sound unconcerned.

Sasuke held onto the fence a little tighter. "I was wrong."

Gaara was silent for a moment, gazing at the pale skinned boy curiously as he tried to find the right context for the statement. "Excuse me?" he asked perplexed.

"What I did this summer," Sasuke clarified. Gaara's eyes widened just noticeably. "It was wrong."

Sasuke forced himself to face Gaara. "And in the bathroom, and in my apartment," he continued.

Gaara could recall each one clearly. His body stiffened with familiar anger.

"I wanted to say I was wrong," Sasuke averted his eyes again, "and I apologize." Those last two words were a struggle. They were less firm, less certain and Gaara realized admitting it took swallowing all his pride. "But I won't apologize," he said somewhat defensively, "for wanting him." _Him, Naruto_. Sasuke mentally kicked himself for still not being able to say it directly.

"So what do you want from me?" Gaara asked warily. He tried to appear calm, unconcerned, picking at his bento as he waited for a response. He picked up a pickled daikon, pretending it took all his concentration.

"I want you to know," Sasuke paused. He thought about his next words. "I acknowledge your relationship, but in return, acknowledge me." Gaara didn't follow. His eyes narrowed at the potential meaning. "Naruto has tried to rekindle our friendship," he clarified, "and now I plan to accept."

"Is that a warning of some kind," Gaara asked without emotion.

Sasuke smirked. The turn of lips faded quickly and Sasuke shook his head sadly. "I'm not ready for that yet. For what you two have."

Gaara looked away, down below at the field where he was sure Naruto was sitting somewhere and watching the dancers. He noted absently that the red banners waved in the air belonged to his team and that he was missing their performance.

"It doesn't mean never," Sasuke added defensively, catching Gaara's attention. He looked up in time to catch a competitive glint in the dark black eyes regarding him with appraisal. "Just not now." He held his head a little higher this time, hand letting go of the metal links he was gripping not too long ago. Gaara didn't comment. He tried not to smile at his self-proclaimed rival, but a competitive smirk of his own slid into place.

"What makes you think you'll ever get the chance?" Gaara countered.

"You can't hold onto him forever," Sasuke said confidently.

"Watch me," Gaara said. Both men stared one another down until a loud eruption of drums on the grounds below startled them both. They turned to look at the scene down below as taiko drums boomed loudly and the dancers for team rain slowly flooded their way onto the field. A giant blue dragon slithered its way atop student's shoulders, the blue clad dancers parting to let it pass. Gaara and Sasuke looked at one another and chuckled, feeling silly at having been startled. The tension in the air had evaporated, melting into a sense of camaraderie.

Sasuke felt at ease for once and for the first time all year, Sasuke could understand why Naruto was so drawn to the other man. He tried not to begrudge him.

"Good race out there, Gaara-sempai." Sasuke pushed off the metal fence. He tried not to seem too pleased by his sempai's startled expression. "I look forward to our future competitions," he said, confident the meaning was clear.

--

The air was buzzing with excitement. Students shifted in the dirt, nervous excitement preventing them from sitting still. They gossiped with their classmates, torsos turned every which way than forward, trying to predict who would win. They ignored the principal's greeting, waiting impatiently for him to stop praising their hard work and commitment and practically groaning when he thanked every homeroom teacher, school administrator and PTA member involved. When he finally finished, what seemed like hours later, they all screamed excitedly, welcoming the first announced to the podium.

The track and field coach marched up excitedly to the front, sporting the most ridiculous green track suit known to man. He flashed a sparking smile and a thumbs up to the cheering students before stepping up to the mic. Everyone held their breath as he announced the first category- the sports competition.

Naruto shot a glance towards Suna's team apprehensively. "In third place," Guy sensei began, "due to their heroic effort to defeat the competition and in celebration of their inspiring youthful passion," Naruto groaned, willing him to move on with it, "let's honor this worthy example of shining team spirit, team leaf!" His voice boomed in the microphone. Naruto's entire team erupted into wild cheers, Kiba jumping to his feet and pouncing on everyone while two of his sempai ran up to the podium. There the principal made a short ceremony of presenting them their third place certificate. "Congratulations!" Guy-sensei yelled exuberantly, his red face beaming. Naruto was being pat on the back by his teammates. He smiled at them bitter-sweetly, relieved the last race was enough to push them back up and yet disappointed that they had not placed higher. Still, it gave him a sense of hope.

He forced a big smile and a thumbs up as his two seniors passed by, holding the certificate high over their head. His team erupted into another round of cheers.

"In second place," Gai-sensei continued, "fighting their way to second place with their hot, hot fiery spirit and the healthy determination of flowers in their prime… team Suna!"

Gai's echoing voice was drowned out by the red team's shouts and screams. Naruto watched as Kankuro and another third year from his class walked up to the front to receive their certificate. Naruto watched him high five his red headed brother who suddenly looked over at him with a smug expression. Naruto stuck out his tongue. Gaara smiled evilly and smoothed out his shorts suggestively. He turned back to his brother when Kankuro returned, the proof of their hard work raised above his head for all to see.

"And in first place," Guy-sensei's voice sparked another murmur of excitement, "our shining pillar of strength, sparkling honor and golden triumph, girls and boys imbued with the skill and might of true heroes, team sound!" Naruto grimaced at Guy-sense's choice of adjectives, but he clapped politely with the audience. Team sound was a mass of jumping bodies and hysterical screaming. Two members managed to fight their way out and make it to the front where the principal made a small ceremony out of presenting the certificate. He posed a few times with the students for the school photographer before sending them back to a backdrop of cheers.

Guy-sensei beamed from the podium, wiping away a tear at the great display of student emotion. Naruto rolled his eyes. He was relieved when Guy-sensei stepped down from the podium and Mr. Hyuuga stepped up. Though he was surprised to see Neji's uncle present, he figured anyone was better than the track coach.

"Moving on," the more serious voice calmed everyone, "I'll be announcing the awards for best dance." Naruto looked over his shoulder at Neji who watched his uncle carefully. Naruto was reminded that Neji is a dancer and that his family owned a famous school. He realized immediately that this must have been their guest judge. Neji caught his eye and winked and Naruto turned back around to listen.

"All the dances this year were excellent, but we would like to honor those that displayed remarkable creativity, originality, skill and teamwork." His eyes scanned the field as he spoke. "Third place," he said without further preamble, "team wave."

Team wave gave up a loud cry. Sitting next to them, Naruto tried not to look too disappointed as the students next to him hugged, issued words of thanks, praise, and congratulations. Naruto had to admit that they gave a good performance. He admitted it to Gaara himself. The leaders of the dance moved up to the front, donning their pirate hats and swords. They accepted the certificate from Mr. Hyuuga, bowing and thanking him politely before turning to their awaiting team. Mr. Hyuuga gave them a few moments to settle down.

"In second place," Naruto's heart began to race, fingers crossed on both hands, "team rain." He let out a sigh of frustration as team rain clamored from their seats. A few of the students raised the head of the blue dragon they created while their dance leaders jogged up to the podium. One of the girls accepted the award tearfully, hugging her partner after she thanked the judges. Naruto watched them, understanding how hard they must have worked and knowing they deserved this.

"And in first place," Naruto's heart began racing again. He willed those next words to be _team leaf_, slightly afraid of the answer. "Team mist." Naruto deflated. Team mist jumped up in excitement, hugging, crying and pumping their fists in the air in victory. Their dance leaders, faces still painted in tradition Kabuki style rushed forward to the podium to accept the award. Mr. Hyuuga paused to give them a few words of individual praise just barely audible before handing over the award. Naruto watched in disappointment as the happy pair returned to their ecstatic teammates. They hadn't placed at all- one third place and no place at all in the dance. He looked over at Gaara anxiously who offered him a shrug. Suna hadn't placed either.

Naruto took a deep breath and looked over at the signboards. True he was proud of his design, but his confidence this morning was gone. He noticed how well crafted the other signboards seemed to be, and how well they were designed: the colorful Kabuki dancer's face with his painted palm pushed out in front of him, the blue dragon posed to strike, its silvery scales sparkling in the September sunlight; the red genie rising menacingly from it's small lamp or the pirate ship tossed amongst rocky waves- they were all creative and every team worked hard on them. His heart beat doubly fast when he realized he hadn't been listening to Kurenai-sensei.

"In third place," she began, eyes looking towards the center, "rain." Naruto let out a sigh of relief as rain's team began shouting and cheering again. Naruto looked behind him to realize that she had been looking at their sign board when she said it. Naruto clapped with his teammates as the creators of the sign board walked up to the front. They humbly accepted their award from Kurenai who congratulated them both. She smiled at them gently, genuinely proud of their achievement. She sent them back to their team where they received a heroes' welcome.

"Moving on," team rain quieted down despite the excitement still running through them, "in second place," Naruto clasped his hands together and shut his eyes, "mist." Naruto's eyes opened to mists' cheers. Despite the announcement, his heart was still pounding. He watched absently as the mist representatives received their award, wondering how possible it was that the first place would go to him. It was either first place or nothing. He looked over at Gaara, but he was watching the fanfare up ahead. Naruto returned his gaze to the podium just as Kurenai sensei stepped back up.

"And in first place," she paused. "Actually, I'd like to say a few comments before I announce this one." A few students groaned. "I admit I was very surprised when I saw this one. Not because of the design, or necessarily the artistic talent. All of your sign boards were wonderful demonstrations of both. But what moved me was the spirit behind it and the pride. Not just pride for one's team, but for this school." Naruto felt a prickling of hope. "And so it is with great pride that I award first place to team leaf."

Voices around him erupted into screams. Naruto tried to join them, but he couldn't say anything. He froze, unable to move as the words sunk in. First place. His sign board won _first place_. He felt the bubbling of disbelief and giddiness roll through him. Sakura was on her feet and dragging him up before he knew it. Sasuke grabbed his other arm. Despite the wall of his classmates and upperclassmen trying to pat him on the back, somehow he was before the podium and Kurenai-sensei was shaking his hand.

"You should be proud of yourself, Uzumaki-kun," she smiled at him. "I am." He accepted the certificate into his hands still dumbfounded, Sakura turning him to face the camera at the appropriate time. It wasn't until he turned to look at Gaara, to see his proud, smiling face that Naruto snapped out of it. He faced his team, waving the certificate high into the air.

"We won!" he screamed, turning to pull Sakura into a fierce hug, and dragging Sasuke to join them too. The three of them hugged each other firmly, Sakura's tears dripping onto their shirts. "Hey, just don't blow snot on me, okay?" he whispered to her, earning him a mild kick to the shin. She laughed and they returned to their seats where everyone asked to see the award. He looked at it, slightly amazed before passing it onto his classmates. "Be careful with that now. You wrinkle it, you answer to me!" he said jokingly. Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"A third of this belongs to me, remember?"

"And a third to me," Sasuke smirked. "Or did you forget who carried those buckets of paint?"

Naruto grimaced, but it couldn't last. He was in such a good mood, he couldn't help smiling. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered. It was the most he was willing to admit it.

A tapping on the mic brought their attention back to the podium. Tsunade stood in front of the crowd, holding three certificates. Naruto knew what they were for- best of show.

"And now for the big ones," she said. "Best of show is open to anyone because it relies on scores from all three categories. So even if you didn't place in one event, your may have enough fourth place slots to merit you a spot in best of show." Naruto felt the excitement rising. "And this year, it was a very close call. It was a good competition because all three of the top eight had very little separating them." Naruto looked over a Gaara. He smiled with a little more confidence this time. "In third place, earning a total of 220 points, team Suna."

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise. Naruto smiled for him, delighted for his boyfriend and yet secretly pleased that he was already not a threat. Still, Suna hadn't placed in either the dance or the signboard, meaning their scores had to be fairly high. A first place victory wouldn't help leaf if they tanked in the dance. Mist had two high placements already. The victory could very easily go to them.

Naruto tried not to be anxious as he watched suna's team celebrate their hard earned reward. He tapped his foot and shook his legs, waiting impatiently for Tsunade to move to the next award. "In second place, earning 230 points total, team mist." Naruto looked over at the cheering team with surprise. They placed first in dance and second in the sign board. If they earned second place here that meant they had a really low score on the competition segment. But if they didn't get first, that meant leaf still had a chance! He felt almost as excited as the mist team members running around. For once he felt a little more patient as he watched them accept their award and settle down.

"And finally, with a total of 240 points, I told you it was close," she added as an aside, "winning best of show in taiikusai, in the year heisei 20," she paused a little dramatically, "team leaf!"

Naruto jumped to his feet and gave a big whooping cheer. He hugged everyone around him, exhilaration and excitement prompting him to even hug the embarrassed, red cheeked girls. He ran up to Neji-sempai, slapping him on the back and thanking him for his hard work before rushing back to his classmates where everyone cheered and thanked him for his hard work on the sign board.

"We couldn't have done it without you man," Kiba grinned. Naruto smiled, his eyes drifting over to his fellow painters.

"Well I am a genius," he smiled and laughed, "but I had help," he admitted. He watched proudly as his two seniors accepted the award. Ito-sempai could hardly stand up straight, face in her hands and she cried tears of joy. She made herself bow and thank the vice principal, wiping her face frantically when the cameraman asked them to pose. Naruto looked over at Gaara and smiled. And as much as he suspected Gaara would have tried to fulfill his promise without victory, this somehow made it valid. The crowd cheered and failed to settle down and Tsunade stepped back up to the podium.

"Congratulations to all the winners. This concludes the ceremonies. Thank you all for joining."

She stepped down as the speakers began blasting a recognizable tune. The popular pop-rock song had a strong beat and before the audience began to disperse, every student was up on their feet dancing. They danced for victory, for defeat, or simply for pleasure. Colors blended as teams mixed around to find friends and club members in other classes.

Naruto immediately began scanning the crowd for Gaara, but Sakura pounced on him, radiating her excitement and hopping up and down to chants of "we did it!" Naruto jumped up and down with her, letting her infectious laughter take hold of him too. "I admit I had my doubts, but I gotta say, you surprised us all," she hugged him.

"Does that mean you'll go out with me now?" Naruto teased. Sakura laughed at him, the familiar mocking tone that meant "no way." Naruto faked a pout before smiling again. "By the way, don't worry about the sign board. I told Lee he could help me take it down," she said coyly. Naruto looked at her in surprise before spotting an excited Lee doing cartwheels through the crowd.

"Does that mean?" She put a hand over his mouth before he could continue.

"It doesn't mean anything, yet," she responded. But the coy smile was back. "You're not the only one who can enjoy a good romance," she teased, sauntering off to congratulate more teammates in the crowd.

Naruto chuckled, watching her approach a few more classmates before returning to his search for Gaara. Before he could dash off, Sasuke was holding him back. Naruto looked at him, wondering what he wanted. Sasuke looked at him with an uncharacteristic bashfulness.

"Good job back there, dobe." He tilted his head a little, but met his gaze. "You're right, we make a good team," he said. Naruto paused as he wondered if he heard correctly- the blaring music and chorus of cheers around him made private conversations difficult. But judging by his teammate's body language, there was no mistake and he pondered how to reply. Despite the jovial atmosphere and air of celebration, he had a feeling that Sasuke was finally admitting something, either to him or to himself- it didn't really matter. His response could make things easier or potentially really awkward.

Naruto relaxed into a foxy grin. "About time you realize it," he replied haughtily.

"Yeah, well don't _you_ forget it," Sasuke said with relief. He punched Naruto's shoulder playfully. Naruto let it slide, relieved by the familiar gesture and choosing not to comment on the slight pink on his teammate's cheeks; or the lack of strength in the punch. He smiled and shook his head as Sasuke disappeared into the crowd.

This time Naruto turned back to his mission with determination. He sought out the concentration of red ribbons on the other side of the field. He managed to sneak his way through the rainbow waves of ribbons and shifting crowds, only to get there and find no Gaara. He twirled around almost dizzily trying to see if he had missed him, if that red hair was perhaps amidst green bandanas, but had no luck. He was startled out of concentration when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Guess you're not all talk after all," a familiar voice said in his ear.

"Gaara!" he shouted excitedly. "Sempai," he added cautiously, eyes darting around to make sure no one had heard him. Gaara chuckled and put an arm around him.

"Relax. I doubt there's anyone in this school that doesn't know about us." Naruto smiled and hugged him.

"True. It's almost too bad I won't get to wear that skirt just to see the scandalized look on everyone's face."

"You can still change your mind," Gaara suggested. Naruto pushed away from him and looked at him like he was crazy.

"No thanks, I'm not _that_ curious," he said. "But _you_ on the other hand have a lot of work ahead of you," Naruto grinned.

Gaara grimaced. "Toudai, eh? That's not going to be easy. I'll have to get my math scores up and ace the English portion." Gaara began walking off the field, headed towards the locker room.

"And you'll be studying non-stop all year," Naruto added, falling into step behind him.

"I won't have time for dates or study breaks," Gaara looked at Naruto pointedly, his meaning very clear.

"But I'm pretty good at the English part, and I'm sure you'll need someone to help you study. You know, motivate you to finish studying early so you can earn a break?" Naruto let his hand brush up against Gaara's.

Gaara shook his head and smiled. "I would have cram school every day after school."

"But you would need motivation to study on weekends," Naruto offered. Gaara couldn't counter that one. He stopped and looked at Naruto, considering something.

"We'll work something out. If anything, even exam candidates need a lunch break," his voice dropped. Naruto felt a slight thrill.

"The school year isn't over yet," Naruto reminded him

"No, it isn't," Gaara agreed. He threw his arm around Naruto's shoulder and continued walking towards the locker room. "I know it's a school night, but I feel some celebration is in order."

"Your place or mine?" Naruto caught on, eyes looking over Gaara's dusty, sweaty form appreciatively.

"You're the one with Mario Kart," he added conspiratorially.

Naruto snorted, pushing off Gaara's arm. "Must you be so childish all the time?" he said in his best Neji voice. "Using video games to decide important things…" he glanced at Gaara shyly. "How about we race to get dressed?" He had Gaara's full attention. "Last one done gets to bottom," he whispered, dashing off for the locker room before Gaara had a chance to react.

Gaara watched his boyfriend run, admiring the view from behind. He smiled to himself wondering how one who just stayed up all night, ran two relays and participated in multiple tug of wars could possibly have the energy to still run. He thought about trying to catch up and make him take back his words, but upon further contemplation, he decided against it.

Instead, he savored the short walk from the field to the locker room, smiling and waving at classmates and fellow teammates. He nodded respectfully to some of the parents and PTA members still lingering in the crowd, properly greeting the teachers that congratulated his team. The heat of the late afternoon made his skin warm, filled him with drowsiness and the desire to curl up and nap. The days events had taken their toll on him and so he decided to walk and conserve his energy for later. By the time he reached the locker room, Uzumaki was already waiting in the doorway, his tie undone and his shirt untucked. He huffed and puffed like one just finishing a marathon and Gaara smiled at him in amusement.

Naruto pouted at him with annoyance, urging him to hurry up and change, but Gaara slowed his gait. There was a lot of celebrating to do, and many things to celebrate- today, tomorrow and the next day. And while Naruto seemed to want to jump to the so called festivities, today was something Gaara wanted to savor. He dressed absently, mind on autopilot as his thoughts ran elsewhere.

Next year, things might be a little more complicated, he realized, or different altogether. And while Uchiha's words stayed tucked away in the back of his mind, he wondered if next year would be as joyous as this one.

Naruto's concerned face broke his train of thought. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

Gaara's fingers paused at the top button of his shirt. Looking into the face of someone who obviously adored him, Gaara shook himself mentally and smiled. It was silly to worry about the what ifs and maybes. He shook his head no and finished the last button. "To the contrary," he threw his things into his bag. "Things couldn't be better," he said. Grabbing his bag with one hand and taking Naruto's hand with the other, he ignored the shocked looks of other boys in the locker room and continued to walk calmly towards the exit.

"Come on, Naruto," he said unabashedly. "Let's go celebrate."

--

--

--

Thanks for reading everyone! I'll post the epilogue was soon as finish editing. Also, for those of you of age, yes I did cut out the smuttier scenes. The NC-17 chapters are posted on . Just look up the author "tasukigirl." You should find it on my profile page. Hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for sticking around. 


	16. Epilogue

Taikusai Epilogue

Taikusai Epilogue

--

Graduation 2010

--

Gaara's hand slipped against the tile. His palm was sweaty despite his breath fogging with each warm puff exhaled into the cold February morning. His thighs clenched with the effort of holding himself up, knees bending just a little more with each swipe of a skillful tongue.

His other hand dug into those blond locks, groaning when his lover licked a particularly sensitive spot just below the swollen tip of his member. For once he cursed that the warm mouth bringing him to the edge had grown so skilled at this. He had hoped it would last longer, but Naruto's tongue had other ideas. He tried to hush his whimpers as Naruto took nearly all of him into the warm shelter between tongue and teeth, making Gaara double over like a virgin being blown for the first time.

"I'm close," he whispered harshly, digging his nails into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto gave a decidedly wicked twirl of his tongue before diving back down to take Gaara deep into his mouth. He picked up the speed with which he made his assault, slowing only when Gaara's whimpers became more guttural. He paused when Gaara's body stiffened completely, swallowing the bursts issued from the pulsing erection. Gaara leaned back against the bathroom stall, chuckling in slight amazement.

"My legs are tingling," he said with surprise, shuddering a little when Naruto pulled off of his softening member.

"Maybe it was extra hot because it's the last time we'll get to do this at school?" Naruto grabbed some tissue to wipe his mouth. He stood up and stretched out his legs, groaning when a few muscles protested squatting so long.

"Maybe," Gaara said. He tucked his shirt back him and zipped up his fly. "I hope my suit isn't dirty," he said. Naruto chuckled as he straightened out his own uniform.

"I thought that's why we left your jacket in the classroom." Naruto opened up the stall door, poking his head out cautiously before exiting completely. "Coast is clear." He walked over to the sink to wash his hands and fix his hair. "By the way, I'll be lucky if my scalp isn't bleeding," he teased. "Next time I'm clipping your nails first."

"Next time we do this in a school bathroom?" Gaara smirked. Naruto shot him a look.

"You know what I mean." He checked his reflection in the mirror. "I'm all set. Ready to go?" Gaara took his hand and nodded.

Neji ran into them half way down the hall. "There you are! It's about time," he said out of breath. "Everyone is lining up!"

Both boys exchanged looks of panic. "I'll see you inside!" Naruto declared before dashing down the hall. He headed straight for the gymnasium trying not to imagine how murdered he would be if he was late. A wall of students blocked him as he approached the gym entrance, each third year class lined up in pairs. They shivered with cold and excitement, chatting about their party plans or commenting on each other's clothes. None of them paid attention to the teachers standing guard waiting for the single to wave them all inside. Naruto was relieved that they hadn't actually started the ceremony yet, pushing is way through the lines and fighting his way to the front. He sighed in relief when he made it to the actual gym, walking at a brisk pace down the center aisle amidst curious glances from parents in the audience. He waved to the few classmates he recognized, trying to smile as though everything was going according to plan while speed walking to his seat at the front. Sasuke was there waiting.

"You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago," he said with a familiar irate tone. Sasuke shoved a graduation program into his hands, still glaring.

"I got carried away with my good-byes," Naruto smiled sheepishly. He accepted the program and pulled out another piece of paper from his own pocket. Sasuke glanced over at the entrance where Iruka-sensei was stationed. He signaled with his hands to show all was ready to proceed forward and was given a thumbs up by the smiling disciplinarian. Sasuke shoved Naruto towards the stage mumbling "they're ready" before Naruto could make any angry retorts. He swallowed his comment, climbed the few steps up to the stage and approached the mic at the stadium.

He flipped the mic on and stared out at the full gym, and gulped. "If I may have your attention," he said calmly despite how nervous he really was. I'd like to welcome all you parents, teachers and especially students," he beamed. His voice carried through the gymnasium, grabbing the attention of the shifting audience. Those milling around found a seat and parents twisted around in their chairs began to face forward. Naruto tried not to sweat at the sight of so many pairs of eyes concentrated on him. And though he had a nice welcoming statement completely written out on his index card, he completely froze and only remembered the end.

"I am your school president, Uzumaki Naruto," he continued, "and it is with great pleasure that I welcome Konoha Gakuin's graduating class of 2010." He gestured towards the back of the room where the graduates waited to enter. The brass band struck up their rendition of Pomp and Circumstance while the first class of seniors began the march to their seats.

Naruto exited the stage quietly, confident that the eyes in the auditorium were no longer concentrated on him. Cameras flashed as parents beamed at their smiling children, trying to capture their moment of glory.

"How as that Mr. Vice President?" Naruto whispered.

"Effective," Sasuke replied. "Did it take you all night to write that opening?" Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto chuckled nervously. The laughter died when he spotted Gaara in his stylish black suit. He smiled with pleasure as he soaked up his presence, thinking how fun it would be to take that suit off, no matter how hot he looked in it.

"Please don't fantasize about others in front of me," Sasuke interrupted the daydream. "If you start nose bleeding, you're not touching my handkerchief." Naruto had the decency to blush.

--

--

Naruto finished the closing statements quickly, smiling at the graduates exiting the way they came. Parents and students followed after them, rushing back to the classrooms for pictures and greetings. Naruto chased after them as soon as he could make his escape, ignoring Sasuke's angry yells and heading straight for the stairs to the second floor. This passage was a little less crowded, the bridge connecting the building leading him straight to the main structure. He crossed over to the south wing where Gaara's classroom was located, weaving in and out of the crowds still milling in the hallway. He arrived in time to find Gaara posing for photos, three girls clinging to available arm space with their free hands holding up peace signs. Gaara tried to look undisturbed between them.

"Uzumaki-kun!" they all screamed when they saw him. "Come here and take pictures with us!" they chimed in unison. He thought about protesting, not wanting to rob Gaara of all the attention, but skinny arms managed to drag him to Gaara's side and shove him in the middle. He smiled reluctantly at the flashing camera. "Come on Uzumaki-kun, smile!" the camera woman said. "Aren't you happy to be with Gaara-kun?" she teased, holding up the camera for one more shot. "Hug him, hold his hand, something!" she directed.

Naruto blushed and looked at Gaara bashfully. P.D.A was still a rare occasion, especially at school.

"Yeah," another girl chimed in, "show us that _rabu rabu_!" she held up a new camera, waiting for them to pose. Gaara shrugged his shoulders, not sure what they wanted, but Naruto started to have an idea. Smiling mischievously, he grabbed Gaara by the waist and arched his back, dipping him like a dancer. Startled, Gaara clasped onto Naruto's shoulders as he tried to balance himself. The girls immediately went wild, snapping pictures with camera phones, disposables and digital cameras as more girls joined in on the fun.

Naruto's right arm began to ache and he had to pull Gaara back up. He helped him up to his feet, muttering an apology for surprising him like that. Gaara rolled his eyes, but did so smiling.

Requests for more poses were honored with a few more dramatic expressions. Naruto became increasingly creative, much to Gaara's chagrin and it was only when he struggled to maintain a straight face that he decided they had enough. They rounded things out with a few more traditional group shots instead.

"What will you two do now that Gaara-kun is leaving," one bold senior asked out of the blue. Naruto thought about not answering, but a ring of expectant faces were suddenly fixated on him. Naruto looked at his boyfriend, considering his answer.

"Well, it's not like he's moving to another country," he said. "Toudai _is_ in Tokyo after all." Everyone nodded. "We plan to keep on trying," he smiled. A chorus of "aww"s rose up in unison. "Besides," Naruto said confidently, "we'll both be busy studying. And in a year, we'll both be attending Toudai."

"That's so romantic," one girl said. "Hey, Takumi, why can't you be more romantic like that," she yelled across the hall. A tall boy with spiky brown hair turned and rolled his eyes.

"Oi, Sabaku, stop making the rest of us look bad," he teased.

"Like it's hard," Gaara countered. The other boy puffed up in mock anger, but quickly lost to laughter.

"But aren't you worried that Uchiha-kun will try to steal your boyfriend while you're gone?" the same girl continued.

"Mari!" her friend sounded scandalized. But Gaara and Naruto only smiled.

"He'll try," Gaara agreed, amused by the idea. "But he has a big obstacle in his way," Gaara glanced at Naruto knowingly. The girls looked to Naruto for the answer.

"My hot, new roommate," Naruto answered suggestively. Mari begged for more information, but Naruto firmly refused to say anything more on the topic. "Well, I gotta get going," he said regretfully. "Student council business," he winked. He gave Gaara a hug, leaning close enough to whisper in his ear. "See you at home?" Gaara nodded into his shoulder. Naruto let go, waving to his other sempai and returning in the direction of the gym. Sasuke-teme would no doubt be livid that Naruto had ditched him instead of cleaning up like he was supposed to. But no matter, he thought, there were more important things to worry about today and Sasuke would just have to get over it.

Naruto whistled cheerfully, thinking about all the stuff he'd have to move out tonight and all the porn he'd have to throw away. It was a good thing that Gaara was a minimalist or they would be fighting over close space in no time. Naruto walked with an extra bounce in his step, mirroring the excitement of seniors and their parents in the halls.

_A hot roommate indeed. _

--

--

The End

--

--

Thanks for reading everyone! Please drop a review to let me know what you think.


End file.
